Desde el Cielo al Infierno
by Amai do
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. SORATO. COMPLETO 'Estoy embarazada'.Esas eran las palabras que él quería escuchar. Eran las palabras que le hicieron llegar al cielo; pero en vez de darle alas, lo mandaron directo a un infierno.
1. Jun Motomiya

Hola! aquí esta otro fic.

**Tal vez algunos ya se dieron cuenta, pero este no es mio, es de otra chica, pero esta escrito en inglés; y me di a la tarea de traducirlo.**

**Quiero mencionar que tengo su total permiso para hacerlo. El fic fue escrito en el 2004, se llama "From heaven to hell" y la autora original es Words of the Moon quien ahora se hace llamar _Maresia Eterna._**

**Este fic es de 18 capitulos, y espero poderlos subir con cierta rapidez.**

**

* * *

**

**_Digimon no me pertenece_**

**Escrita por Maresia Eterna**

**Traducida por mí**

**Capítulo 1: **Jun Motomiya

"¿No es hermoso?" Mimi pregunto con una sonrisa

"Otro castaño despeinado para la familia" Sora bromeó

"Hey" exclamó Tai indignado "¿Tienes algo en contra de los castaños?

"¿yo?, no, de todos modos, café es mejor que rosa"

"Ja, ja" rió Kari mientras Takeru rodeaba su cintura con su brazo.

Gentilmente, Mimi tomó a su bebé y miró a sus amigos:

"Creo que Aoshi, amó escuchar eso Sora, No lo crees Matt"

"Absolutamente." Contesto Matt "Solo espero que no sea tan comelón como su papá o habrá problemas"

"¡Hey!" reclamó Tai indignamente, y todos comenzaron a reír:

"Bueno, será mejor irnos" Sora le dijo a Matt

"Tan pronto" dijo Mimi poniendo a Aoshi en la cuna

"Bueno, tenemos cosas que hacer, sabes" Matt le dijo con una sonrisa

"OK, pero prometan que regresaron pronto" Mimi dijo y Sora rodó sus ojos

"Mimi no nos vamos a otro país, solo vamos a casa. Pero lo prometemos"

Matt asintió mientras Mimi sonreía

"Bye" Matt exclamó antes que él y Sora caminaran a la puerta.

***

**

*

Desde que entraron a su casa, Sora sabía que algo andaba mal, ella sabía qué era, ahora, su única duda era si ella debía hablarlo con él.

"Sora…" Matt comenzó _'No, él lo hará' _fueron sus pensamientos al sentarse en el sillón mientras Matt se sentaba en una silla. "¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?"

"Claro" Sora respondió viéndolo a él

"Bien… hum… nosotros hemos estados juntos desde la secundaria, nos casamos justo después de la universidad y ahora, después de cuatro años siendo marido y mujer…"

"deja de dar vueltas al asunto y pregúntame"

Matt vio directo a los ojos a Sora y después tomó un profundo respiro:

"¿No quieres que…em… tener un hijo?

"¡Claro que quiero!" después de un par de segundos "¡Quiero tener un hijo desde que yo recuerdo!"

"Entonces… ¿Por qué?" Le preguntó viéndola todavía a los ojos "no es por el hecho de no intentar… eso creo"

"No lo sé" Sora respondió bajando su mirada

"¿No me amas?" preguntó Matt y Sora lo vio en el mismo segundo

"¿Qué?" preguntó confundida "Claro, yo te amo" y después de un silencio "¿Tu me amas?" preguntó casi en un susurro

"Más que a mi vida"

Sora cerró sus ojos:

"Tal vez hay un problema y nosotros no sabemos." Comenzó pausadamente "Talvez es un problema conmigo"

"¿Qué quieres decir?" preguntó Matt "¿Sabes algo que yo no?

"No" Sora respondió, abriendo sus ojos "solo estaba pensando." Tomó un profundo suspiro, humedeció sus labios y dijo: "¿Me amarías menos si..."

"No." La interrumpió Matt levantándose de la silla e hincándose frente a ella "Te amo y te amaré, no importa qué"

Cuando Sora lo volteo a ver con sus ojos rubí llenos de lágrimas, Matt sintió que su corazón se destrozaba:

"Entonces, ¿porqué siento como si te estuviera perdiendo a causa de esto?" preguntó pausadamente

Y antes que Matt pudiera responder, Sora se levantó y caminó fuera de la sala

Matt se sentó en el sillón antes de ver hacia el piso:

"Pero no lo haces" –susurró

~*~

Cuando Matt iba a abrir la puerta del cuarto de él y Sora, el escuchó un llanto. Ese llantó, le rompía el corazón. Matt cerró sus ojos: él se había prometido a sí mismo nunca hacer a Sora llorar. Nunca. El amaba su sonrisa y su alma feliz demasiado; tanto que quería ver esa felicidad por siempre.

Pero ahora, el no sabía que hacer: Entrar o irse.

'_dejala' _le decía una voz _'Mañana hablarás con ella'_

Tomó un profundo respiro, caminó hacia otra dirección con el llanto de Sora en la mente.

~*~

Matt despertó y miró a su alrededor,

"¿Dónde estoy?" preguntó él, antes de recordar los sucesos de anoche "Sora"

Levantándose, y prácticamente corriendo hacia afuera se topó con Sora

"Matt! ¿Pasa algo?" preguntó la mujer pelirroja, mientas Matt intentaba calmarse

"¿No debería ser el único preguntando eso?" –él preguntó

"Estaba preocupada, era la una de la tarde y no sabía si fuiste a trabajar o no."

"no, no fui" luego la vio "¿Y tu?"

"Fui a la tienda, pero dijeron que no necesitaban mi ayuda" explicó "De cualquier manera, la comida esta lista, ¿quieres comer?"

"Claro, vamos; estoy hambriento" terminó de decir mientras ambos caminaban a la cocina.

Sin embargo, cuando comenzaron a comer, Matt aclaró su garganta:

"Sora, sobre ayer..."

_toc toc_

"Yo voy" Sora respondió y salió de la cocina

Matt vio hacia la puerta antes de cerrar sus ojos; ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Porqué sentía como si solo necesitará un empujón y perdería todo; eso, ¿un simple empujón y después perdería todo lo que atesoraba.

"Matt, hay alguien que quiere hablar contigo" le dijo Sora y después él abrió sus ojos

"¿Quién?" le pregunto curiosamente

"Jun Motomiya"

~*~

"así que... dime Jun, ¿Qué se te ofrece?" –le dijo Matt mientras le indicaba que se sentará en el sillón. Sora se fue porque no entendía para qué quedarse en la casa viendo las paredes si podía volver a su tienda. Sin embargo, Matt no la podía contradecir, y pensaba que eso era solo una excusa para estar lejos de él.

"Un asunto que no podía seguir evitando" –dijo la chica mientras se sentaba

"¿a sí?" Matt preguntó, levantando una ceja "¿qué es?"

"Creo que... estoy embarazada" ella respondió y Matt solo sonrió

"¡Qué bueno, felicidades!" –él interrumpió

"Y tu eres el padre" terminó de decir y Matt se sorprendió

"¿Q... qué?" después de un par de segundos ¿cómo podría ser el padre?

"Recuerdas dos meses atrás cuando tu y yo nos encontramos en el restaurante?"

"Sí... ambos bebimos" Matt interrumpió

"¿No recuerdas algo más?" –preguntó la chica

"Solo recuerdo despertar aquí en el sillón" dijo mientras lo señalaba

"pues, yo solo recuerdo despertar en una cama, tu a mi lado, abmos... desnudos"

"¿E... estas segura?" –preguntó muy nervioso

"Pues, no me he hecho los exámenes aún, pero los haré mañana" dijo Jun

"No puedo creer esto" –susurró Matt y Jun se levantó:

"Mira Matt, yo solo decidí decirte esto porque pensé que tú merecías saber que talvez ibas a ser padre. No te lo dije por necesidad o para que estuvieras conmigo. Yo solo pensé que era mejor que supieras"

"No Jun, por favor, no te preocupes" le dijo mientras tomaba su mano y la hacía sentarse con ella a su lado "si de verdad estas embarazada, yo te voy a ayudar. Después de todo, es mi culpa también"

"Sabía que podía contar contigo Matt" le dijo dándole una pequeña sonrisa

"Ok" dijo Matt y Jun se levantó "Vendré cuando tenga los resultados"

"Me tengo que ir ya. Adiós"

"Te acompaño hasta la puerta"

Jun asintió, y comenzaron a caminar, con Matt atrás de ella.

Si Yamato la hubiera visto cuando él estaba cerrando la puerta, el hubiera visto una extraña sonrisa en la cara de la chica.

**

* * *

**

Espero que les gusté, porque en lo personal es uno de los Soratos que más me gustan.

**Aprovecho para decirles que lean mis otros fics; esos sí son mios. **

**En especial lean El poder del Amor y la Amistad (EPDAA) Y perdón para los que se creyeron lo del Mimato, no volveré a jugar con algo así.**

**Dejen reviews**

**Amai do**


	2. Un corazón roto

**Escrita por Maresia Eterna**

**Traducida por mí**

**Capítulo 2: Un corazón roto**

"Bien Sora, ¿cómo va todo entre tú y Matt?" Yolei preguntó mientras veía el dibujo que Sora hacía en esa tarde

"Bien, ¿porqué?" preguntó la mujer pelirroja, levantando su vista del dibujo que había hecho.

"Pues... por lo general dibujas de acuerdo a tu humor, y por el negro y el azul oscuro que usaste para este vestido, creo que estoy en lo correcto al decir que hay algo mal" Yolei le replicó

"Todo esta bien, de cualquier manera; ¿ya viste a Aoshi?"

"A sí, él esta igualito a Tai" dijo Yolei sonriendo "pero no cambies el tema"

Sora dio una sonrisa forzada:

"No hay nada malo"

"Sí, y yo estoy casada con Davis" Yolei dijo sarcásticamente mientras se sentaba enfrente del escritorio de Sora "vamos Sora, dime que está pasado"

Sora bajó su mirada, confiaba en Yolei, pero que si sus ideas eran absurdas y tontas. Cómo decir que creía que su matrimonio con Yamato estaba terminando.

"Estoy asustada" –susurró finalmente

"Asustada" repitió Yolei "¿De qué?"

"de que Matt ya no me ame"

"¿Sora, de que diablos estas hablando?" preguntó confundida "Matt te ama, con todo su corazón. Tú lo sabes"

"Pero... con todo esto que esta pasando, creo que lo estoy perdiendo. Yolei, tú no viste la cara de Matt al ver a Aoshi... no viste la forma en que hablaba antes de casarnos sobre tener hijos... tú no ves la mirada en su cara cada vez que hablamos sobre la posibilidad de no tener hijos..."

"Espera... ¿qué estas diciendo?

Sora suspiró: "Aún no sé la razón, pero no podemos tener hijos"

Yolei se sorprendió: "¿han visto a un doctor?"

"No, y me da miedo lo que pueda decir"

"Sora, sabes que algunas mujeres tardan más tiempo en embarazarse que otras, ¿verdad?" Sora afirmó "Talvez ése es el problema"

"¿Y qué si es algo serio?" la mujer de 25 años preguntó

"Deja de usar los _si_" Yolei comenzó "Matt te amará por siempre aunque no seas capaz de tener hijos. Yo sé eso, tú sabes eso, demonios, hasta Davis lo sabe. Así que deja de ahogarte en tus propias dudas"

Sora miró a su amiga antes de sonreír.

"Tienes razón" al terminar de hablar, Yolei sonrió

"Claro que sí" repitió

"Yo sé que Matt me amará, no importa lo que pase, me lo dijo él mismo"

"ése es el espíritu amiga" dijo antes de levantarse "Bueno, tengo trabajo que hacer, y debo llegar temprano a la casa"

"oh, quieres decir, 'darle la bienvenida a Ken' verdad" Sora dijo y Yolei se ruborizó

"no empieces" murmuró antes que Sora comenzará a reír

***

**

*

"¿Qué dijiste?" preguntó TK mientras levantaba una ceja "Lo siento, pero creo que dijiste que Jun esta embarazada"

Matt contestó tristemente:

"Fue lo que dije" repitió

Matt había llamado a su hermano, después de una hora tratando de digerir lo que él había sido dicho. Pero ahora, que finalmente él estaba diciendo esas palabras, él no lo podía ayudar, era mucho más difícil de lo que pensaba:

"pero ¿cómo?" preguntó y Matt comenzó a explicar tristemente

"Hace dos meses" comenzó "yo estaba esperando algunas personas de la NASA, para hablar de mi próximo viaje al espacio, pero llamaron diciendo que no podía ir. Pues bien, desde que estaba en el restaurante, decidí comer. Justo después de que había ordenado, Jun apareció y empezamos a hablar. Ella no parecía como loca fan que fue, y pensé que ella podría ser una buena compañía". Matt detuvo y tomó una respiración profunda "bebimos mucho y...No recuerdo lo que ocurrió después. Sólo recuerdo despertando aquí, en el sofá."

"¿En el sofá? ¿Qué hay sobre Jun?"

"Ella me dijo que solo recuerda despertando en una cama, al lado de mí. Creo que tuvimos relaciones, pero no puedo acordarme"

"¿Qué diablos hiciste?" enojado "¿Y Sora, ella sabe de esto?"

"No, y no puede saberlo" respondió pausadamente

"Bien, perdona si creo que esto es algo que no se puede mantener en secreto." sarcásticamente "Sora lo va a averiguar, tarde o temprano".

"Quiero estar seguro..." Comenzó pausadamente "quiero estar seguro que Jun esta embarazada y que el bebé es mío"

"Sólo lo vas a saber, después de que nazca el bebé. ¿Cómo crees que vas a mantener esto, sin decirle a Sora? Es imposible, y lo sabes.

"Ella no lo sabrá, si nadie le dice." Matt dijo "por favor no le digas nada. En primer lugar quiero estar seguro, y sólo entonces le diré."

TK vio a su hermano en silencio, después suspiró:

"Esto es una locura." susurró, con una mano a través de su pelo "lo que estás pidiéndome es... no sé... imposible. ¿Qué sucede si Jun le dice a Sora? "

"No lo hará"

"¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?" preguntó "es que estamos hablando de Jun Motomiya; nunca podemos estar demasiado seguros de lo que ella puede hacer o no".

"Por favor Takeru" comenzó desesperadamente "no digas nada"

"Esta bien" después de unos cuantos segundos "Pero si el bebé es tuyo, ¿qué vas a hacer?"

"no lo sé" dijo Matt de una forma sincera "En verdad no lo sé"

"¿Estas pensando en divorciarte?" preguntó TK viéndolo, antes de ver el suelo

"Cuando nuestros padres se divorciaron, me hice una promesa a mí mismo: yo nunca me divorciaré. Nadie mejor que nosotros sabe que tan doloroso puede ser una separación y prometí que nunca me divorciaría. Nunca."

"Pero es diferente... hay un bebé de por medio"

"Esa es la parte más difícil" murmuró mientras cerraba los ojos

"¿Estás seguro de que es la parte difícil?" preguntó y Matt le miró "¿O, la parte difícil va a ser cuando tengas que decirle la verdad a Sora?"

"Esa no será la parte más difícil"

"¿Oh?"

"La parte más difícil será cuando mi corazón quedé destrozado"

***

**

*

"Matt, estoy en casa" Sora dijo con voz fuerte "¿Dónde estas?"

"_En la cocina" _Matt le respondió y Sora sonrió

"Sabía que algo estaba en el aire." susurró mientras caminaba hacia la cocina. Cuando entró, Sora mostró su sonrisa cuando vio al amor de su vida, cocinando "Hey." ella dice besando su mejilla

"Hola, ¿cómo estuvo tu día?"

"Hice algunos dibujos, y Yolei apareció para ayudarme un poco" le respondió "¿Qué haces?"

"Pollo" Matt respondió sin voltear a verla

"mmm... suena delicioso" Sora respondió "A propósito ¿Qué quería Jun?" preguntó, de inmediato la cacerola que sujetaba Matt, se fue directo al piso, ambos se asustaron y más cuando Matt gritó debido a que había caído en su pie. "¿Estas bien?" preguntó la mujer pelirroja y Matt asintió.

"Si, pero mejor me sentaré" tomó asiento con la ayuda de Sora.

"Déjame ver.... mejor pondré un poco de hielo"

Mientras que Sora caminó hacia el refrigerador, Matt solo miró su espalda: ¿cómo podría decirle que, quizás, iba a ser un padre y que Jun era la madre? Peor aún, ¿cómo podría incluso decirle que, quizás, tendrían que divorciarse? La amaba tanto, más de lo que podría decir con palabras pero, ¿qué sucede si tenían que? ¿Cómo podría tomarlo todo? _'¿Realmente desea una respuesta?'_ preguntó una voz en su mente y Matt sacudió su cabeza.

"Gracias..." dijo cuando Sora puso un poco de hielo en su pie

"Ahora, solo debo limpiar esto" dijo antes de dar un rápido beso en sus labios

"Yo puedo hacerlo después" pero Sora lo detuvo

"No, tú te quedas aquí, lo limpiaré en un segundo, después cocinaré"

"Ok"

"Pero no me dijiste que quería Jun"

"Am... Pues... sabes que ella es periodista, talvez solo quería una entrevista por los próximos viajes al espacio"

"Sí, estás en lo cierto" Sora dijo y Yamato sonrió

"Claro que lo estoy, soy Yamato Ishida después de todo" dijo con un toque de arrogancia

Sora solo levantó una ceja y dijo:

"Es cierto, no hay nadie más tonto que tú"

"¡HEY!" exclamó y Sora soltó una pequeña risita

"Te ves tan lindo cuando estas enojado" le dijo ella mientras le besaba suavemente en los labios

"ah sí?" Matt preguntó, y Sora solo asintió con una sonrisa "déjame mostrarte lo que es lindo." y sin una sola advertencia, Matt la besó en los labios. Amaba sus besos, amaba todo de ella. Sin embargo, su corazón no podía dejar de doler cada vez que sus labios se reunían, principalmente porque sabía que él podría estar dandole esperanzas a algo, que podría llegar a su fin muy pronto.

***

**

*

"Matt, en serio me tengo que ir ya" dijo entre risillas

"Oh, vamos, tu eres la dueña de la tienda. Tú puedes llegar tarde" dijo al poner sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Sora

"No, no puedo" exclamó "hay personas que me necesitan allá, Matt"

"No" le replicó sonriendo "Tu te quedas aquí"

De pronto Sora volteó hacia él con una cara muy seria, sin duda alguna, la sonrisa de Matt, se vino a bajo.

"Yamato Ishida déjame ir en este instante"

'_Oh, oh, ella dijo mi nombre completo; esto no es bueno'_

"Perdón" murmuró y soltó su cintura pero Sora comenzó a reír:

"Oh Matt" dijo entre risas y el chico rubio le dio una mirada confusa.

"¿Qué?"

"Es que no puedes pensar que estoy enojada contigo" ella se dedicó a reír todavía riendo

"¿Qué si lo hago?" Matt preguntó y Sora dejó de reír

"Entonces nadie es más tonto que tú" ella dijo antes de besarlo

"No voy a discutir eso" dijo mientras disfrutaba del beso de su esposa y Sora sonrió antes de verlo

"Bien" comenzó-"Porque ahora realmente no tengo ganas de salir de aquí".

"¿Qué sobre tu tienda?" preguntó al momento que Sora se sentaba en su estomagó

"Soy la dueña, puedo llegar tarde" le respondió antes de besarlo nuevamente en los labios

"Creo que estoy empezando a ser mala influencia para ti" Matt le replicó

"Matt, tu siempre has sido mala influencia para mí" le dijo con una sonrisa juguetona

"¿ah sí?" preguntó y Sora asintió "Entonces, ¿qué dirás acerca de esto?" tomó su cintura nuevamente e invirtió sus posiciones.

"Oh ¿qué esta intentando hacer Señor Ishida? preguntó tocando ligeramente la nariz de Matt con su dedo.

Matt sonrió:

"Tratar de demostrar todo mi amor" le respondió antes de besarla suavemente.

*

**

***

Un suave golpe sacó a Matt de sus pensamientos y miró: estaba en la sala, con un álbum de fotos en las piernas. Matt vio una foto de su boda; junto, una foto de Matt y Sora durante su luna de miel. Intentando bloquear todos los pensamientos de su mente, Matt cerró el álbum de foto y suspiró. Sin embargo, antes de que él pudiera hacer algo, otro golpe lo hizo levantarse y caminar hacia la puerta de enfrente.

"¿Quién?" preguntó antes de abrir

'_Jun' _respondió la persona de afuera. ¿Podría ella tener los resultados ya?

Con mano temblorosa puso su mano en la perilla de la puerta: después de abrir la puerta él sabía que su vida cambiaría; pero la pregunta era si para bien o para mal _'Abre la puerta y lo descubrirás' _le dijo una voz en la cabeza. Respiró profundamente, antes de abrir la puerta y ver la cara de Jun:

"Hola Jun, pasa" le dijo lo más amable posible. Sin decir ninguna palabra, pasó con dirección a la sala en donde se sentó. Matt la miró un par de segundos y se sentó al lado de ella: "Bien... ¿te has hecho los exámenes?" le preguntó y Jun solo lo miró.

*

**

***

Un hombre castaño iba entrando a 'Defectio Lunae' y dio una linda sonrisa cuando vio a su amiga pelirroja.

"Hola Sora" exclamó "Hola Yolei"

"Tai, ¿Qué haces aquí?" le preguntó con una sonrisa

"Mimi me pidió venir aquí e invitarte a ti y a Yolei a una cena en nuestra casa"

"¿Una cena?, ¿porqué?" preguntó Yolei

"Bueno... sabes que a Mimi le encanta hacer fiestas, creo que esta es por Aoshi"

"No lo se, no puedo dejar sola a Akane"

"Tráela" dijo sin ninguna preocupación

Yolei alzó una ceja

"¡Esta muy chica!, no creo que sea bueno para ella"

"La puedes dejar con Aoshi"

"OK, ¿Cuándo es la cena?"

"Hoy en la noche"

"¿A sí?" le preguntó Yolei

"Dile a Mimi"

"¿Porqué no?, tengo un par de vestidos aquí, podemos usarlos"

"¿De verdad?" Yolei preguntó y Sora asintió antes de volver a ver a Tai:

"Y dile a Kari que ella tambien puede ir a mi casa por unos vestidos"

"OK, tú mandas"

Sora rodó sus ojos y Yolei solto una pequeña risa

"Entonces las veo a las 8pm en la casa, y diganle a Matt y a Ken"

"Claro" le dijieron Sora y Yolei al ver que su amigo iba saliendo de la tienda

Sora volteo a ver a Yolei: "Bien, escojamos los vestidos"

"claro que sí"

*

**

***

El silencio lo estaba matando, ella aún no respondía:

"Sí, tengo los resultados" Susurró y Matt solo respiró profundamente

"¿Y?" Matt preguntó y Jun alzó su vista

"Estoy embarazada" comenzó "y solo tú puedes ser el padre"

Esa respuesta fue suficiente... esa respuesta fue suficiete para romper todos sus sueños e ilusiones junto con su corazón.

***

**N/A: **2º cap. Gracias a los que estan leyendo esta historia, espero poder subir capitulos con mayor frecuencia, pero acabo de entrar a la prepa y ya empezaron las tareas.

Espero que les haya gustado y porfavor dejen un review

Para lo que leen mi fic de EPDAA el sig cap estará para el jueves o viernes.

Dios los bendiga

Amai =)


	3. La última noche juntos

**Digimon no me pertenece**

**Fic escrito por Maresia Eterna**

**Traducido por mí**

**-**

**Capítulo 3**: La última noche juntos.

"Hey, cariño" Tai exclamó y Mimi sonrió.

"Hola, ¿le preguntaste a todos?"

"Sip, y todos dijeron que sí" –respondí asintiendo con su cabeza

"Bien, entonces, escojamos la ropa para la noche" Mimi dijo "Aprovechemos que Aoshi está dormido"

"¿Tenemos que?" mientras le ponía a su esposa la cara de 'vamos, no ves que estoy cansado'

De pronto, un llanto comenzó a sonar, haciendo que mimi sonriera.

"Sí, tu irás por las ropas"

"¿Puedo no ir por ellas?" insistió

"No" señaló la puerta "Así que ve" –ordenó

"ok, ok, ya voy" –murmuró mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

Mimi solo sonrió negando con la cabeza.

***

**

*

Algo estaba mal; ella podía verlo...ella podía sentirlo. Estaba demasiado tranquilo, a pesar que el cocino, que comió, que hizo toda la rutina de siempre, nunca hablaron. La única palabra que escuchó fue 'hola' y solo fue porque las chicas fueron a la casa por las ropas que habían quedado. Pero una vez que ellas se fueron, ni siquiera la miró, aunque le dijo sobre la cena de Mimi y Tai, pero parecía que ni siquiera la escuchaba.

Ese viaje en el carro hacia sus amigos era demasiado silencioso a pesar de los sonidos que emitía el radio.

"hum... ¿hay algo mal?" –preguntó sin quitar los ojos del carro que iba en frente de ellos.

"No" –contestó

"Entonces... ¿porqué estás tan callado?" –Preguntó suavemente –"Si no quieres ir, podemos regresar"

"No, quiero ir" –respondió sin verla.

Al menos ya le habló

"Ok" –susurró –"Sí estás seguro"

"Sí, estoy seguro" –Matt murmuró –"Es solo que tengo mucho en que pensar"

"Oh, ¿sobre trabajo?"

Matt suspiró, aclaró su garganta: ¿Podría mentirle? ¿Podría mantener un secreto? ¿Podría mantener un secreto que sería descubierto en meses?

"Puedes decir eso" –contestó después de varios segundos

"¿sobre otro viaje al espacio?" –Sora preguntó viéndolo a él

"Sí"

"Entonces prométeme una cosa" –pidió mientras Matt se estacionaba en frete de la casa de Tai y Mimi.

"¿Qué?"

"Ten cuidado" –le dijo suavemente –"sé que amas tu trabajo, pero odio la idea que talvez no regreses"

"Sora…"

"Es la verdad" –lo interrumpió bajando su mirada –"Sé que no puedo ayudar pero… pensar que algo puede pasarte, y que me dejes sola. Ya no puedo ver mi vida sin ti"

De inmediato, Matt sintió como si alguien lo golpeara fuertemente en su estomago.

"Sora…" –comenzó a de hablar –"Yo… yo nunca te voy a dejar, sola"

"¿Me lo prometes?" –preguntó con sus ojos llorosos.

Respondió fuertemente:

"Sí, te lo prometo"

Sora le dio un beso directo a sus labios y Matt no pudo evitar corresponder: Él la amaba demasiado… todavía el podía estar con ella.

Después, Sora interrumpió el beso: "No lo olvides" –le dijo sonriendo.

"No lo haré" –susurró mientras su esposa abría la puerta del carro.

"Matt" –Sora lo llamó, él levantó su mirada para ver a su esposa acercarse a la casa de sus amigos –"Vamos"

Asintió, abrió la puerta del auto y caminó hacia Sora, quién ya había llamado a la puerta.

"_Van"_ –se escuchó una voz y, en segundos se vio a Tai abrir la puerta con un pantalón negro y una playera azul. "Wow, Sora… estás muy guapa" –Ella se ruborizó.

"Gracias Tai, tú también estás muy guapo"

"Hey, ¿podrían dejar de coquetear?" –Matt comenzó –"Especialmente cuando el esposo de alguien está cerca"

Sora se ruborizó aún más, y Matt comenzó a reír.

"Sora" –exclamó su mejor amiga, ella la vio usar un lindo kimono con rosas pintadas "Estás guapísima"

"Tú también"

"¿Es uno de tus diseños?" –Mimi preguntó mientras Sora asentía. "Quiero uno de esos"

"Veré que puedo hacer" –dijo entre risillas.

"Y si no me equivoco, Hikari y Yolei también están usando vestidos tuyos" –Sora asintió –"No es justo, yo soy la única que no está usando un kimono de 'Defectio Lunae'"

Sora rió:

"descuida, tendrás uno"

~*~

Todos estaban bailando, hablando, comiendo y bebiendo, excepto por un rubio que estaba sentado en una silla aparte:

"Hola, Matt" –le habló su hermano

"Hola, TK" –respondió mientras se sentaba en la silla.

"Pues… ¿qué hay?" –TK le preguntó

"Jun tiene los exámenes" –respondió suavemente

TK abrió sus ojos sorprendido:

"¿Ya?, no sabía que podía ser tan rápido"

"Lo que importa es que ya sé"

"¿y…?" –Matt miró a su alrededor hasta llegar a Sora, quién reía y hablaba con Izzy, Cody, Ken y Yolei. _'Ella es hermosa cuando ríe' _pensó _'Y yo arruiné todo…'_

"Matt, ¿todavía con migo? –le dijo mientras pasaba una mano enfrente de sus ojos para llamar su atención.

Él se levantó:

"Vamos a fuera" –le pidió. Y fueron hasta el balcón.

"Bien, ¿vas a decirme que está pasando?"

"Jun está embarazada…" –comenzó pero TK lo interrumpió.

"Eso ya lo sé"

"Y yo soy el padre" –finalizó

TK estaba en silencio mientras trataba de digerir lo que había escuchado.

"¿Qué?" después de un par de segundos –"Perdón, pero creí escuchar que Jun esta esperando un Hijo tuyo"

"Habla más bajo" –susurró

"Ellos no pueden oírnos" –le replicó mientras lo veía enojado –"¿qué vas a hacer ahora? ¿le dijiste a Sora?"

"No" –respondió en casi un susurro –"no, y no puedo"

"¿qué, decirle a tu esposa que serás padre, o decirle que quieres el divorcio porque la madre de tu hijo es la mujer que ella detesta?"

Matt cerró sus ojos mientras apretaba sus puños.

"Tk, no puedo decirle" –susurró y TK solo levantó los brazos hacia el aire.

"Claro que no puedes, pero descuida, ella lo sabrá en un par de meses"

Matt lo miró enojado: "No estas ayudando"

"¿Ayudando en qué?" –Replicó –"no hay nada en lo que pueda ayudar, no hay nada que pueda hacer, el daño ya esta hecho"

De pronto la música se detuvo y los rubios miraron hacia la puerta.

"¿Qué esta pasando?" –preguntó Matt y TK solo se encogió de hombros, mientras ambos caminaban hacia adentro

"_Jun" _–se escuchó gritar a Mimi. _'Jun_ –pensó –_'¡¿Jun está aquí?!' _

Lentamente, entró a la habitación, para ver a Davis al lado de su hermana, cerrando la puerta. Sora estaba demasiado cerca de Jun, y Matt, rápidamente fue hacia su lado:

"¿Qué está haciendo aquí?" susurró y Sora lo volteo a ver.

"Davis dijo que ella quería venir" –respondió y Tai aclaró su garganta.

"Bien, gracias por venir Jun" comenzó y la mujer le sonrió, antes de empezar a buscar a Matt. Cuando ella lo vio, le sonrió "continuemos con la fiesta". Tai completó y la música se encendió.

"Hola Matt" –dijo antes de ver a la mujer pelirroja –"Sora"

"Hola Jun" –correspondió, entonces ella volteó a ver a Matt "¿Quieres bailar?"

"Sí, seguro" –Respondió a su mujer mientras veía a los ojos a Jun.

Una vez que la pareja se alejó, Jun sonrió: ella sabía que Matt no había dicho nada a Sora, y sabía que él había pedido no decir ni una cosa, cuando compartían la mirada. Pues bien, ella no diría nada durante la noche, sobre todo porque ella quería que Sora continuara viviendo su sueño, antes de que convirtiera en una pesadilla.

***

"Matt, ¿estás bien?" –le preguntó mientras esperaban la próxima canción.

"Sí, estoy bien" –respondió –"¿Porqué lo preguntas?

"Estás pensando en Jun, ¿no es así?" –preguntó como si ella no hubiera escuchado su pregunta.

"Hum... puedes decir eso" –Sora sonrió antes de darle un corto beso en sus labios.

"No te preocupes... tú eres mío" –respondió.

_Mhmn bye bye_

_How do you love someone_

_That hurts you oh so bad_

_With intentions good_

_Was all he ever had_

_But how do I let go when I've_

_Loved him for so long and I've_

_Given him all that I could_

_Maybe love is a hopeless crime_

_Giving up what seems your lifetime_

_What went wrong with something once so good_

Una vez más, Matt sintió como si alguien le hubiera dañado solo a él cuando él escuchó las primeras palabras, y otro golpe, cuando Sora colocó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y la cabeza en su pecho. 'Maldito tú, Tai.' pensaba '¿no pudiste haber elegido otra canción?'. Desde su lugar, Matt podía ver que Jun se sentó en el sofá mirándolo a él, con sus manos sobre su vientre y una sonrisa en su rostro. Cerró los ojos, Matt poniendo su barbilla contra cabeza de Sora y tomó un fuerte respiro.

_How do you find the words to say_

_To say goodbye_

_If your heart don't have the heart to say_

_To say goodbye_

_I know now I was naïve_

_Never knew where this would lead_

_And I'm not trying to take away_

_From the good man that he is_

_But how do I let go when I've_

_Loved him for so long and I've_

_Given him all that I could_

_Was it something wrong that we did_

_Because others infiltrated_

_What went wrong with something once so good_

"Te amo" –susurró Sora acercándose a la oreja de Matt, Matt sonrió.

"Te amo, también" –susurró y Sora sonrió.

Él estaba cometiendo un grave error al decir esas palabras, él lo sabía, pero no podía hacer nada en ese momento. A pesar de que iba a ser padre, no podía negar que amaba a la mujer que ahora estaba en sus brazos con toda su alma, y Jun tampoco iba a detener que ese sentimiento creciera más cada día.

_How do you find the words to say_

_To say goodbye_

_If your heart don't have the heart to say_

_To say goodbye_

_Is this the end are you sure_

_How should you know when you've never been here before_

_It's so hard to just let go_

_When this is the one and only love I've ever known_

_So how do you find the words to say_

_To say goodbye_

_If your heart don't have the heart to say_

_To say goodbye_

Él le diría mañana, antes de convertirse en un cobarde y ocultar la verdad. Sabía que tenía que decirle tan pronto como fuera posible. Sin embargo, haciendo a un lado esas ideas, Matt no podría pedirle a Sora que volviera a su lado. Pensaba que lo odiaría, sí; él sabía que sora lo iba a odiar en cuanto se enterará a pesar del amor que le tenía. Él sabía que todo el amor que sentía ella, estaría reemplazado en el momento que se enterara que Jun estaba embarazada del hijo de él. Él lo sabía, y ese era el porqué quería aprovechar esa noche, él quería demostrarle cuanto la amaba durante esa cena, porque era la única y última oportunidad que él tenía.

Cuando la música terminó, Matt se separó un poco de ella, y sin el más minímo aviso, la besó directo a sus labios. El beso estaba lleno de pasión y amor que él podría demostrar en un beso, y esperaba que Sora pudiera sentirlo. Con un suave suspiro, ella comenzó a besarlo, y después de varios segundos, ella se separó de él.

"Wow..." -susurró- "no es que quiera decir que no me gustó, pero... ¿porqué hiciste eso?"

Matt sonrió:

"Porque quiero demostrarle lo mucho que te amo y lo muy importante que eres para mí"

Sora se sonrojó:

"Te amo también" -le responsió antes de besarlo de nuevo.

_'Sí, esta será la última noche juntos.' _-fueron los pensamientos de Matt mientras él intentaba menorizar la suavidad de los labios de Sora en los suyos.

.

**Continuará...**

* * *

**N/A: Perdón por abandonar este fic, esque quería terminar _El poder del amor y la amistad_, pero ya que terminó el domingo, creo que será tiempo de traducirde lleno este fic.**

**Agradezco a todos los que me dejaron un review y espero que sigan con este fic.**

**Amai do =)**


	4. Lágrimas de rubí y zafiro

Capitulo 4: Lágrimas de rubí y zafiro.

Era una noche silenciosa, Matt abrió sus ojos: Sora estaba durmiendo pacíficamente al lado de él, con la cabeza volteando a su lado y había puesto un brazo alrededor de su cintura. Vio hacia el reloj y se percató que eran solo las 3:00 a.m. Mirando hacia abajo, a su esposa, él no podía hacer nada; pasó un dedo recorriendo su brazo: ella era todo para él... todo lo que podía pedir. Y ahora, después de una noche que aún no podía recordar, iba a perder la. Sabía que así sería; sabía que no importaba qué tan calmada Sora podría tomarlo, ella lo dejaría y sabía que tenía todo el derecho a hacerlo. Sin embargo, desde Jun le dijo, intentó de recordar la noche que tuvo pasó con la mujer, pero él no podía: todos los recuerdos eran de estar con ella en el restaurante y despertar en el sofá... nada más. _"Estoy tan estúpido"._ Matt pensaba, todavía mirando a Sora ' voy a perder todo, a pesar que prometí que nunca haría tal cosa... _¿Cómo pude haber sido tan estúpido?_' Despues, un pensamiento apareció en su mente _' ¿cómo voy a decirle? No sé cómo hacer lo... ¿cómo explicar le a ella...? "_

-Matt, ¿qué estás haciendo? –preguntó una voz baja que lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¿estás despierta? –preguntó viendo a Sora.

-Te sentí moverte. –respondió adormilada. –Por favor, duerme.

-Ok. –Respondió mientras besaba su frente –Lamento haberte despertado.

-Está bien. –aprovechó para acercarse un poco más a él. –Pero descansa.

-Lo haré. –Matt dijo cerrando sus ojos. _'Si las cosas terminarán así, de esta manera' _pensó antes de quedar dormido nuevamente.

~*~

Sora estaba trabajando en su tienda, se encontraba con Kari que apareció para ayudarle, entonces escuchó una voz:

-Hola Sora.

Miró a su alrededor y la mujer pelirroja se encontró cara a cara con Jun Motomiya.

-¡Jun!, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –preguntó sorprendida.

-Quería preguntarte si es que tienes ropa de maternidad.

Sora se quedó sorprendida con tal pregunta, hasta Kari.

-¿Porqué? –Sora preguntó y Jun solo dio una sonrisa.

-No creo que te sirva esa información. –respondió. - ¿Tienes ropa de maternidad, o no?

-Claro que sí tengo. –respondió antes de hablarle a una empleada. –Makoto, por favor muestra a esta dama la ropa de maternidad.

La chica asintió y después, ambas mujeres desaparecieron de la vista.

Cuando estuvieron solas, Kari habló con Sora:

-¿Estás pensando lo que yo creo que estoy pensando?

- ¿Qué que ella está embarazada? Por favor, ¿quién sería capaz de estar con Jun? Y si ella está embarazada, realmente lo lamento por el niño.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo. –agregó Kari. –Y preocupada por el hombre que se casó con ella.

-Sí, ¿quién se casaría con ella?

Kari rió:

-Una muy loca persona.

.

~*~

-Entonces, ¿Le vas a decir hoya? –preguntó TK y Matt solo asintió.

-Sí.

-¿Y cómo se lo vas a decir?

-Eso es lo que no sé como, es decir, ¿cómo se supone que le debo decir a la mujer que amo que quiero el divorcio?

-No sé, ¿Talvez diciéndole la verdad? –preguntó

Matt cerró sus manos:

-Buena idea TK, déjame intentar: Oye Sora quiero el divorcio porque tuve relaciones con Jun y ahora ella está esperando un hijo mío.

Takeru rodó sus ojos:

-No me refiero a eso- comenzó. –me refiero a que hables con ella, quién sabe, talvez ella entienda.

-Sabes bien que ella no entenderá. –respondió. –sabes que ella se irá de mi lado y olvidará todo lo que hemos tenido juntos.

-Matt, tienes que ser fuerte. ¿Quieres vivir en una mentira? ¿Quieres formar dos familias, que se odien una a la otra? Porque tú sabes que Sora no soporta a Jun y que Jun odia a Sora.

Matt asintió levemente:

-Lo sé. –dijo suavemente. –pero no puedo perder a Sora.

-Talvez no lo harás, talvez ella todavía pueda ser tú amiga.

Matt rió un poco ante el comentario. –sí como si eso fuera posible; yo sé que voy a perder a Sora.

-¿Y porqué deberías perderme? –preguntó una voz y los dos hermanos rubios voltearon, para ver la cara confusa de Sora.

-Sor… Sora, ¿qué haces aquí? –preguntó Matt mientras ella caminaba hacia él.

-Olvidé un par de proyectos. –respondió. –Hola TK.

-Hola Sora. –saludó, pero él sabía lo que se aproximaba. –Bueno, me tengo que ir.

-¿A escribir otra novela? –preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Sí, tengo una grandiosa idea. –caminó hacia la puerta. –Adiós.

-Adiós. –respondió sin notar las miradas que se dieron ambos hermanos. Takeru salió de la casa, y Sora fue a sentarse al lado de Matt.

-Bien, ¿de qué fue todo eso?

-¿Qué?

Sora asordó sus ojos: Sobre perderme, ¿pasó algo?

-no, claro que no.

-Ok, Oye, ¿sabes quien fue a comprar ropa de maternidad a mi tienda?

-No, ¿quién? _'eso es, cambia el tema'_

-Jun.

'_Maldición'_

-¿Jun? –repitió. -¿Por qué?

-No sé, ¿talvez porque esté embarazada? –preguntó sarcásticamente. –Sabes, me lamento por el niño, y el hombre… ¿quién pudo ser tan loco como para casarse con Jun?

Matt tragó saliva:

-Hmm, no sé, ¿Talvez alguien que quiera darle una oportunidad a la chica?

Sora levantó una ceja de nuevo:

-¿Una oportunidad, a Jun? ¿Quién eres y donde está mi esposo?

-Solo estoy diciendo eso, quién sabe, tal vez, ella es una buena persona.

-ok, ¿qué has estado tomando? Es Jun de quien estamos hablando, no otra persona. ¡Matt, es Jun ella esta completamente obsesionada contigo!

-Sí, ¿y?

Sora se levantó y puso sus manos en su cara.

-Oh, Yamato Ishida, ¿qué pasa contigo? Es la primera vez que hablas civilizadamente sobre Jun, ¿sabes algo sobre esto?

-No, claro que no. –Pero su voz lo delató.

-¿Porqué estás tan nervioso?

Matt bajo la mirada ~ _No puedes seguir corriendo ~_ le dijo una voz en su cabeza _~ Tienes que decirle, ¿qué estás esperando? ~._Matt tomó un profundo suspiro _'muy bien' _volteó a ver a Sora.

-Sora, te... tengo algo importante... que decirte. –comenzó.

-¿sí? –preguntó poniendo de nuevo una mano en su mejilla. –Dime.

Humedeció un poco sus labios, ella era todo párale, no podía perderla, pero tampoco podía seguir viviendo en una mentira.

-Yo... qui... quiero... –abrió sus ojos.

-¿sí? ¿Qué es lo que quieres? –preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa. –Vamos, solo ve al punto.

-Quiero... quiero el divorcio.

~*~

Lentamente, TK caminó hacia dentro del Defectio Lunae. Con su mirada buscó a su esposa, la encontró hablando con una costurera.

-Disculpa, necesito hablar contigo Kari. –dijo interrumpiendo la conversación.

Kari lo miró confusa, se disculpó con la empleada y fue hacia una esquina para hablar con su esposo.

-¿qué pasó? –preguntó. –luces preocupado.

-Recuerdas a Jun, ¿cierto? –preguntó y Kari asintió.

-Sí, ella estuvo aquí comprendo ropa de maternidad.

-¿A sí?

-Sí, ¿por qué?

-¿y dijo para quién eran las ropas? –Volvió a preguntar y Kari solo se encogió de hombros.

-Supongo que para ella.

-Maldición. –murmuró.

-TK, ¿Qué hay de malo?, puede que sea temperamental, pero Jun tiene todo el derecho para ser madre.

-Sí, pero no del hijo de Matt.

-¿Qué? –preguntó en total shock y TK comenzó a explicar todo lo que él sabía.

~*~

Todo estaba en total silencio dentro de la casa. Nada ni nadie emitía el más mínimo sonido. Sólo dos personas estaban dentro, viéndose el uno al otro, uno completamente miserable y la otra completamente sorprendida.

-¿Qué? –Sora preguntó quedamente. –¿El divorcio?... pero... ¿por qué?

-Es complicado. –respondió.

Sora movió su cabeza antes de ponerse de pie.

-¿Porqué? –preguntó de nuevo. -¿Soy una mala esposa? –entonces algo apareció n su mente. -¿Es por qué... no podemos tener hijos?

-No. –respondió rápidamente mientras se ponía de pie. –No es por eso, eso no tiene nada que ver, yo te dije que eso no me importaba.

-Entonces. –aquí fue cuando sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas. -¿por qué?

Matt miró al piso:

-No puedo decirte. Contestó y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer hacia abajo de las mejillas de Sora. Matt cerró sus puños, cuando él las notó: sintió su corazón romperse. Era muy raro ver a Sora llorar pero, cada vez que ella lo hacía, Matt podía casi decir sus lágrimas parecían rubíes.

-Qué divertido. –empezó. –Sólo me dices que quieres el divorcio pero no me dices porqué, ok está bien, ¡Pero quiero saber!

-Es complicado. –repitió.

-¡No es complicado, solo necesito una maldita respuesta! –Sora casi gritaba. –Solo quiero que me digas qué es lo que hice mal para que tú quieras divorciarte.

Matt la miró a los ojos.

-Tú no hiciste nada malo, fui yo quien sí.

Sora cerró sus ojos por un momento antes de verlo nuevamente.

-Entonces... ¿por qué? –volvió a preguntar. –No puedo perderte, no puedo vivir sin ti.

Matt respiró profundamente, pero muchas lágrimas ya habían encontrado el camino de sus ojos hacia sus mejillas. Ahora, lagrimas de rubí y de zafiro caían al mismo tiempo. Pero por más que Matt odiará esa situación:

-Hablaré con mi abogado. –dijo mientras soltaba las manos de ella. –El se encargará de nuestro divorcio.

-No. –comenzó pausadamente. –no puedes dejarme.

-regresaré por mis cosas. –finalizó antes de salir de la sala.

-No por favor. –pidió, pero en el momento en el que escuchó la puerta principal cerrarse, entendió que lo había perdido para siempre. Entonces, tomó una almohada y cayendo en el sofá, _"¿Por qué?" _–gritó antes de caer al piso. En esa posición, TK y Kari la encontraron.

~*~

Matt tocó a la puerta después de limpiar las lágrimas de sus ojos con las manos, su corazón estaba destrozado, su cuerpo no reaccionaba y lo único que el podía ver al cerrar sus ojos era a Sora en su forma más vulnerable: _'Lo siento, de verdad lo siento...'_

Luego, la puerta se abrió revelando a Jun Motomiya con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Bienvenido a tu nuevo hogar Matt.

**

* * *

**

N/A: Perdón por tardar tanto, pero he estado bastante ocupada, pero espero poder actualizar un poco más a menudo.

**Muchas gracias por todos sus reviwes: **_nOcK-nOcK, Kannita, Black Swet, sora, Sorale, paolita y digimon4ever99. _

**Nos leemos.**

**Amai do =)**


	5. La luna sale

**Digimon no me pertenece, tampoco la historia.**

**Capítulo 5:** La luna sale.

TK había llamado a Tai, Izzy, Joe y Ken para que fueran a su casa. Kari estaba sentada al lado de Sora intentando consolarla, pero nada daba resultado.

-Por favor Sora, tranquilízate. –le dijo.

-No… puedo. –respondió entre sollozos. –no… entiendo… to… todo estaba… bien y luego el quiere div… divorciarse.

En eso, TK entró al cuarto y Kari lo miró.

-¿ellos vienen?

TK solo asintió, antes de sentarse y ver a su antigua y vieja amiga.

-Sora por favor tranquilízate, todo va a estar bien. –le dijo y Sora lo miró con sus ojos rojos y llenos de lágrimas que se deslizaban por sus mejillas.

-¿Tú… tú lo sabías? –susurró, TK asintió.

-Sí.

-¿Por qué… por qué no m lo dijiste?

-Porque Matt quería decirlo por ti mismo, él quería ser el único que te lo dijera y yo respeté eso.

-¿por qué? –volvió a preguntar. -¿Porqué quiere el divorc… divorcio?

-lo siento Sora, pero lo único que puedo decirte es que mi hermano te ama.

Esas dos palabras hicieron llorar a Sora nuevamente, Kari vio a su esposo de manera asesina. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera preguntar algo, el timbre de la casa sonó y él se levantó para ir a abrir.

-Sora...- Kari comenzó al mismo tiempo Tai, Mimi, Joe, Izzy, Ken y Yolei entraban en la sala, junto con Takeu.

-¡Sora! –exclamaron ambas amigas: Mimi y Yolei; al ver a su amiga en ese estado, ¿Qué pasó?

-Matt… susurró.

-¿Qué pasa con él? –le preguntó Tai mientras alzaba una ceja.

-Quiere divorciarse.

Todos los presentes no dijeron nada y abrieron sus bocas, a excepción de Tk y Kari.

-¿qué? ¿Por qué? –preguntó Mimi.

-No… sé. –respondió mientras lloraba.

-¿Pero qué le pasa? -Tai le preguntó, encolerizado -¿por qué demonios él quiere divorciarse de ti? ¿Está loco? ¿Donde está? dime donde está, porque quiero darle un pedazo de mi puño.

-No lo sé Tai… él solo dijo que volvería por sus cosas luego. –respondió con más lágrimas.

-¿Tú sabes porqué Matt se fue? –preguntó Izzy a Tk, él solo asintió.

-¡Dime me! –exigió Tai.

-No voy a decirte. Lo siento, pero no puedo.

-¡que me digas! –lo tomo del cuello.

-Tai, por favor, lo que menos necesitamos es violencia, si TK no nos quiere decir es porque es necesario así, así que déjalo.

-Pero... –Tai sintió las manos de Mimi en sus labios.

-Déjalo.

Tai lo soltó.

-Lo siento.

-Está bien. -contestó.

Yolei fue a hablar con Sora:

-Dijiste que Matt quería divorciarse de ti. –Sora asintió. –Y no sabes porque. –Sora negó.

-Hablaste de algo con él antes de eso.

-Estuvimos hablando de Jun. –todos la voltearon a ver más confusos.

-¿Jun? –preguntó Izzy.

-Le dije que ella fue a mi tienda a comprar ropa de maternidad.

-¿Qué? –pregunto Joe y Kari afirmó con la cabeza.

-Sí, ella estuvo ahí.

-¿eran para ella? .pregunto Mimi.

-Al menos eso creemos.

Sora hablo un poco más claro:

-Yamato estaba hablando sobre Jun de una manera civilizada, creí que...

-¿Matt hablando de manera civilizada sobre Jun? –preguntó Tai.

-¿Qué haremos ahora? –cuestionó Ken.

Sin ningún aviso, Sora se levantó rápidamente y fue hacia el baño.

~*~

-¿quieres comer?

-No

-¿Quieres tomar un baño?

-No.

-¿Quieres dormir?

Jun rodó sus ojos: -Bueno ¿qué problema tienes?

-Nada, absolutamente nada. –¡Solo que le dije a mi esposa que quería el divorcio sin decirle el porque!

Jun puso sus manos en su cintura:

-Bueno, ¡esa fue tú decisión, yo te dije que no quería de tu piedad, tú quisiste dejarla porque tú quisiste!

-¡Dejé a Sora por el bebé que estás esperando! ¡Dejé todo cuanto amaba y protegía por una estupidez!

-Este bebé no es una estupidez, pero si lo crees así, hay una manera muy sencilla de ponerle fin a esto. –dijo Jun, a lo que Matt entendió a que se refería.

-No.

-Entonces. Decide qué quieres. –empezó. –Tú decidiste venir aquí libremente, tú decidiste dejar a Sora libremente. No me culpes solo porque te dije que serías padre.

Matt cerró sus puños: Hice lo que tenía que hacer.

-En ese caso, deja de preocuparte. Todo estará bien. –dijo suavemente.

Lentamente Jun besó los labios de Matt antes de abrazarlo. Matt se disgustó completamente con el beso y no pudo ver la sonrisa de Jun. Cerrando sus ojos, Matt formó una imagen de Sora en su mente. _'Ya te extraño'_

~*~

En un departamento, una mujer estaba sentada en el suelo de un baño y tres chicas a su alrededor.

-Sora, necesitas comer, no has comido nada desde que llegamos de tu casa. –le dijo Kari.

-No puedo. –contestó. –no puedo.

-Pero te vas a enfermar. –repitió.

-Estaré bien. –dijo, pero la verdad es que ella tenía muchas nauseas. –como quiera, regresaré a mi casa.

-¿Estás segura? Puedes quedarte aquí si quieres. –sugirió Kari.

-Estoy segura. –respondió Sora mientras se levantaba. –además, llamé a mi mamá y, apuesto que ella está pensando ya un millón de razones para mí sobre no ir a la casa.

-¿Le vas a decir? –preguntó Fair mientras las demás chicas salían de baño.

-No lo sé. –respondió. –ella no lo tomó bien; cuando papá nos dejó por trabajo yo no sabía que es lo que pasaba, y creo que mi mamá estaba más tranquila porque yo no sabía.

-¿Intentaras buscarlo? –preguntó Kari.

Sora asintió: -Sí, aunque me preocupa un poco.

-Sabes que eres bienvenida en todo momento.

-Gracias, pero sí, estoy segura. _'Es la única manera que tengo para ver a Matt y tratar de entender qué está pasando'_

~*~

Una hora había pasado desde que entró, ella estaba dibujando un par de vestido en los que solo usaba colores rojo, negro y algo de blanco. Hasta que escuchó algo la puerta abrirse, ella tomó un respiro. _'no voy a llorar, no voy a llorar' _después, se escucharon un par de pasos y luego vio a Matt en la sala.

-¡Sora! –exclamó sorprendido. ¿Qué.. qué haces aquí?

-Esta es mi casa también Yamato, ¿u olvidaste eso? –preguntó mientras se levantaba del suelo.

-No… quiero decir… que no reí que estarías aquí.

-Hum… ¿Por qué creíste eso?

-Am… no lo sé. –respondió Matt. Una parte de él odiaba verla allí como cuando ella lo esperaba del trabajo; y la otra parte deseaba verla allí.

Todo se convirtió en silencio; ninguno de los dos sabía que hacer o que decir, hasta que Matt iba a salir de la sala.

-¡No des ni un paso más Ishida! –Matt se sorprendió, nunca había escuchado esa voz, no podía ser nada bueno. –No te atrevas a darme la espalda a mí, in decirme lo que está pasando.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó y Sora rodó sus ojos.

-Deja de dar vueltas al asunto y dime. –exigió. – ¡Dime que es lo que pasó con nosotros para que termináramos de esta forma!

-No puedo decirte. –susurró.

Segundos después, Matt sintió una mano bajo su barbilla y antes de que el supiera, estaba mirando los ojos de Sora.

-Si no me das otra respuesta Ishida, no sé lo que puedo hacer.- Sora dijo lentamente -¡Sólo dime, maldita sea! ¿Qué puede ser tan malo?

-Lo siento Sora, pero...

-¡Dime! –gritando y golpeando su pie en el suelo. –Solo dime, Yamato, puedo manejarlo.

-No, usted no puede.- Matt respondió y Sora entrecerró los ojos:

-Sólo dime, Ishida.- ella dijo: -¡Sólo dime!

-Vas a hacer una locura, si te digo. -Matt dijo- -Por favor, Sora, no me hagas decirlo.

-Eso esta para mí saberlo, y para que ti descubrirlo.- Sora respondió. - ¡Ahora, dime! No vamos a salir de esta casa, antes de saberlo.

Matt respiró profundo:

-Ok. -susurró. -Pero, en primer lugar, dejame decir que Te amo. Te amo más de lo que te puedas imaginar, y yo nunca haría algo que podría hacerte daño.

-Deja de evitarlo y ve al punto. –dijo Sora sin ninguna emoción en su rostro.

-Yo... ¿Recuerdas cuando me dijiste, que Jun estaba embarazada?- Sora asintió. -Bueno, yo lo sabía.

-¿qué? –confundida. -¿cómo lo sabías?

-Bueno, ya sabes que vino aquí hace unos días, para hablar conmigo.

-¿Ella te lo dijo? –preguntó y Matt asintió con la cabeza. -¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene que ver eso?

Matt respiró hondo, Sora nunca le perdonaría las siguientes palabras:

-Ella está embarazada... de mi hijo.

* * *

**N/A: **Perdón por la tardanza, es que estaba ocupada con mi otro fic, pero la prox no tardaré tanto.

Gracias por leer.

Amai do


	6. La tormenta cae

**Digimon no me pertenece, tampoco el fic. Solo hago una traducción.**

**Capítulo 6:** La tormenta cae.

-¡Voy a matar a Matt!- Tai exclamó, mientras que Mimi rodó los ojos:

-Tú lo has dicho, ya como 5ª veces.- dijo

Tai la miró:

-Bueno, es verdad ¿Por qué le hizo eso a Sora? ¡Ella no se lo merece!

-Yo sé.- Mimi comenzó. -Pero, no podemos cambiar el pasado.

-Tal vez no, pero yo voy a matar Matt.- el hombre de cabello castaño respondió

-No, no lo harás.- Mimi contestó, agarrando su brazo. -No podemos hacer nada, Tai, el daño ya está hecho.

-Sí, pero todavía voy a matar a Matt. -Tai respondió, levantándose de la cama.

-¡Taichi Yamagi, siéntate! -Exclamó Mimi, que también se levanta. -Y no te atrevas a mover un centímetro, ¿me escuchaste?

-Mimi, ¡tengo que hacer algo! -Tai dijo, pero él se sentó en el sofá. -Quiero decir, ¡Matt lastimó Sora! la lastimó a ella, por Jun va a dejarla, ¡por Jun! ¡Está arruinando su vida!

-Él lo hace, par el niño. -Mimi comenzó. -Piensa Tai, sabes lo mucho que ama Matt a Sora. Tú, mejor que nadie, conoces a los dos. Sé que Matt nunca dejaría Sora, por Jun. Eso sería una locura".

-No me importa, fue él que decidió acostarse con Jun, y él es el que decidió el divorcio.

-TK, dijo que su hermano no recuerda nada, Tai. No se puede culpar a Matt por algo que no recuerda.

-¿Estás diciendo que lo que hacía estaba bien? –Tai preguntó, alzando la ceja y Mimi negó con la cabeza:

-No, yo no he dicho eso. Pero, es verdad, muchas cosas podrían haber sucedido en esa noche.

-¿Qué quieres decir? -Tai-preguntó confuso, y Mimi humedeció sus labios:

-No quiero decir nada. –empezó. -En este momento, no me importa nada excepto Sora, Kari me llamó diciendo que estaba enferma en la mañana.

-¿Kari estaba enferma? –preguntó Tai y Mimi preguntó rodó nuevamente los ojos:

-Me refiero a Sora. -contestó

-Oh.

Luego, todo fue silencio. Poco a poco, Mimi puso su cabeza sobre el hombro de Tai y suspiró:

-¿Cómo crees que Sora está -le preguntó, en voz baja.

-Con el corazón roto. -él respondió. -Quiero decir, tienes razón, yo sé lo mucho que se aman y me está matando ver cómo todo se acaba.

-Podemos tratar, y hacer algo. –Mimi dijo Tai y le puso un brazo en los hombros:

-¿Como qué?

-No sé, me siento impotente mientras veo que Sora se está cayendo a pedazos.

-Yo también, yo también. -Tai respondió, besando su frente.

~ * ~

El silencio era como la muerte. Ninguno de ellos se movía, se quedaron mirando a cada uno de otros ojos, tratando de encontrar algo... algo que ninguno de ellos entendía. Las palabras no parecen existir, al igual que todo alrededor de ellos era mudo.

-... ¿qué? -Sora le preguntó, poniéndose más blanca a cada segundo -¿Qué dijiste?

Matt respiró hondo, mientras miraba a los ojos:

-Es cierto, el niño espera de Jun es la mío.

-P... ¿Pero cómo? ... ¿cómo puede ser eso? -preguntó Sora confundida. -¿Cómo puede estar esperando a tu hijo?

-¿Recuerdas, hace dos meses, cuando tuve que ir conocí a algunas personas de la NASA, para hablar sobre mi próximo viaje al espacio? -Sora asintió. -Bueno, me llamaron diciendo que no podían ir.

-Entonces, ¿por qué no viniste a casa? -Sora preguntó. -Recuerdo estar esperándote hasta las 10.

-Decidí comer allí. -él respondió. -Pero, justo después de que ordené, Jun apareció y comenzó a hablar. No parecía la fan que estaba loca, y pensé que podía ser una buena compañía.

Sora alzó la ceja:

-¿Jun? ¿Buena compañía? -preguntó ella.

-Por favor, Sora, déjame continuar. - casi le rogó y Sora asintió. –Bueno... cenamos... bebí mucho y ... no puedo recordar lo que sucedió después. Sólo recuerdo despertar aquí, en el sofá.

Sora parpadeó:

-¿Qué? -preguntó ella, confundida. -¿Qué quieres decir?

Matt humedeció sus labios, antes de mirarla:

-No puedo recordar lo que pasó. – respondió. -Quiero decir... No puedo recordar lo que sucedió después de salir del restaurante...

-¿Estás diciendo que te acostaste con Jun? Sora interrumpió, un poco más pálida. -¿Estás diciendo que tuviste relaciones sexuales con Jun Montomiya, y tú no me dijiste? No, no contestes a eso, realmente no deseo escucharlo.

-Sora, de acuerdo a Jun, dormimos juntos.

-¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto a mí? -Sora le preguntó, como si ella no lo hubiera escuchado. De repente, ella se levanta -_¿Cómo?_ Sé que no podemos tener hijos, ¿pero es que la razón por la que hiciste esto? ¿Es esa la razón, para que tú te divorcies de mí?

-¡No! –Matt exclamó, levantándose. -Estoy haciendo esto por.... por el niño de Jun está esperando.

De repente, una lágrima salió por los ojos de Sora: '_Otro Ruby'_ Matt pensó, tristemente

-Yo te amaba. -Sora empezó. -Yo te quería... ¿por qué haces esto? con Jun... no lo puedo creer.

Matt dio un paso hacia ella, en un intento de abrazarla, pero Sora dio un paso atrás:

-Cielo... Lo siento.

-¡No me digas así! -Sora gritó, mientras las lágrimas continuaron cayendo por sus mejillas. –¡Tú no tienes derecho a llamarme así!

-Sora, por favor... lo siento... Matt comenzó. -Yo no quería que esto sucedier... yo... yo todavía te amo.

-¡No! -Sora gritó, tapándose los oídos con las manos. -¡Te odio Yamato! ¡A ti!

Esas palabras fueron como puñales contra el corazón de Matt, pero él sabía que se merecía, pues él sabía que se merecía el odio de Sora.

"Por favor, Sora ... yo...

De repente, Sora le miró y Matt se congeló: los ojos una vez calidos de Sora, eran ahora tan fríos como una piedra:

-Yo no quiero oír otra palabra, de tu boca. -ella dijo. -¡Ahora soy _yo_ laque quiere el divorcio! ¡No quiero ver tu cara de nuevo!

Matt cerró los ojos, y bajó la cabeza hacia abajo: allí, lo había dicho y que lo había herido más de lo que pensaba que era posible. Quería gritar, preguntar por qué tuvo que sucederle a él, pero no podía. Sin embargo, no podía dejar de mirar sus ojos, mirar a la mujer que amaba:

-Sora...

-¡Vete! -Sora exclamó. ¡Vete y no vuelvas te odio Yamato Ishida!, ¿cómo pudiste hacerme esto a mí? ¡Con Jun! ¡Nunca te lo perdonaré! _¡__Nunca!_

Sabiendo que era mejor para él para irse, Matt lentamente comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta principal. Sin embargo, cuando estaba de lado a lado con Sora, se detuvo y respiró hondo:

-Lo siento. –susurró.

-Mantenlos. -Sora respondió con frialdad.

La frialdad en su voz, a Matt le hizo comprender lo grave que estaba la situación y sabía que, si seguía, él reaccionaría de la misma manera. Sin mirarla, Matt salió y cuando finalmente estuvo solo, Sora gritó, antes de hundirse en las rodillas y comenzar a llorar. Nunca en su vida, se sentía como la mitad de su alma se había desaparecido nunca en su vida, se sintió como si alguien había roto su corazón. Poco a poco, levantó la vista: no había ni una sola razón para ella siguiera adelante, ni una sola. Después de tomar una respiración profunda y limpiar sus lágrimas, Sora se levantó: se trataba de una pesadilla que no tenía el valor para luchar, esto es algo que no se atrevía a pelear. _"Y sólo hay una salida." _, pensó, mientras caminaba lentamente hacia su destino, _"Y es verdad, ya escogí"_

~ * ~

-¡Ya voy! -Kari exclamó, acercándose a la puerta principal. Poco a poco, abrió la puerta y se quedó sin aliento. -Matt...

-Hola Kari, ¿puedo entrar?

-Em ... Claro, los TK está en la sala.

Matt le dio una sonrisa débil y forzada:

-Gracias. -dijo, antes de caminar dentro de la casa.

Cuando el chico de pelo rubio desapareció del sitio, Kari había visto... esos ojos azules llenos de lágrimas, justo después de que ella había abierto la puerta. Ella los había visto, al igual que ella había visto la mirada triste en la cara de Matt: _"No, él no lo haría." _, pensó, mientras caminaba lentamente hacia la habitación de su marido, con su hermano en ella.

-_¿Qué? _-Preguntó la voz de TK y Kari se apoyó contra la pared, a la derecha de la puerta

_-Le dije. _-la voz de Matt respondió _"Tuve que hacerlo, TK, no podía dejarla sin decirle por qué._

_"Y la dejó sola?"_ –TK preguntó _-¿Sabes lo peligroso que es?_

Mirando tranquilamente a través de la puerta, Kari vio asintiendo con la cabeza a Matt y, de repente, TK se levantó de su silla:

-¿Qué estás haciendo? -Matt preguntó, mientras que los TK, tomó su teléfono celular

-Nadie responde. -Tk dijo, después de unos segundos -¡Kari!

Dando un salto de sorpresa, Kari se aclaró la garganta:

-¿Sí? -preguntó ella, caminando como si no hubiera oído nada.

-Llama a Sora. -su marido le dijo y Kari levantó la ceja:

-¿Por qué?

-Por favor, Kari, hazlo.

-Ok. -la morena respondió, antes de salir de la sala .

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó y su hermano lo miró:

-Tú sabes lo que está mal. –TK respondió. -¿Qué piensas tú que Sora puede estar haciendo ahora?

Matt estaba a punto de abrir la boca, cuando un dolor en el pecho le hizo una mueca de dolor. Entonces, una voz apareció en su mente: _'Para el cielo, va mi alma. "_-

-¡Oh!, maldición. –susurró.

-¿Qué? -TK preguntó confuso.

-Esa voz... -Matt murmuró y su hermano levantó la ceja:

-¿Qué voz? -le preguntó y Matt le miró, completamente pálido:

-TK, debes ir a mi casa... Creo que algo pasó con Sora.

-¿Qué quieres decir? -preguntó

-Solo hazlo. -Matt exclamó. -Entonces, me llamas.

-Ok. -respondió todavía confusa. -¡Kari!

_-¡Ella no contesta!"_ respondió la voz de la chica y Matt cerró sus puños:

-¡Tk, vayan! Tengo la sensación de que algo malo sucedió.

TK lo miró por unos segundos, antes de asentir:

-Ok. Te llamaré. -con eso, salió corriendo de la habitación, llamando a Kari para ir con él.

Cuando estaba solo, Matt se sentó en la silla de TK:

-Por favor, que estar bien. -rogó, mientras cerraba los ojos. -Yo nunca me perdonaré, si le pasa algo...

~ * ~

TK y Kari estaban casi por llegar a la casa de Sora. Habían decidido llamar por teléfono a Yolei y Ken, ya que vivían cerca de Sora y Matt. Sólo esperaba que todo estuviera bien, y Matt estuviera equivocado.

Cuando TK se estacionó, salieron del coche rápidamente y corrieron hacia la casa de su amigo. Sin embargo, cuando TK estaba a punto de tocar se dio cuenta de que la puerta estaba abierta y, después de compartir una mirada con Kari, entraron:

-¿Hola? -Kari llamó, mirando a su alrededor. Todo era tranquilidad, para ellos y Kari miró a su marido -¿Qué crees que pasó? -preguntó, con un poco de miedo y TK se mordió los labios, antes de empezar a ver en todas las habitaciones. Luego, cuando entró en la cocina, palideció:

-Kari. –él la llamó, débilmente y la morena se dirigió hacia él:

-¿Qué? -preguntó ella, pero luego se asustó dando un grito de asombro: rojo, todo el piso. Parecía una alfombra roja y, sobre la mesa, había un documento que recogió TK:

-Es de Ken. -empezó Kari y caminó hacia él, aunque sus ojos estaban aún más el color rojo -Están en el hospital.

-¿Por qué? ¿Crees que Sora ... ¿Crees que ella trató de...

-Ella no trató, Kari. –dijo TK y la chica interrumpió mirándolo pálido como un fantasma -Ella se suicidó.

Kari ojos comenzaron a cristalizarse:

-¿Me estás diciendo... estás diciendo... que Sora está muerta?

TK negó con la cabeza:

-De acuerdo con Ken, es prácticamente imposible que ella sobreviva.

* * *

**N/A: **dije que no tardaría... tarde 45 minutos... jeje

Bueno, a partir de aquí empieza todo.

Gracias por leer.

Amai do


	7. Luz en la oscuridad

Digimon no me pertenece, tampoco la historia.

Luz en la oscuridad (I)

TK se había ido a toda velocidad hacia el hospital: mientras ellos estaban en camino, Kari había llamado Mimi, Izzy y Matt, aunque no sabía de estar segura de si debería haberlo hecho. Todo el mundo había caído en estado de shock, cuando se enteraron Sora había intentado suicidarse.

-¿Por qué crees que lo hizo? -Kari preguntó en voz baja, mientras que los TK seguía manejando hacia el hospital:

-Kari, sabes lo mucho que ama Sora a Matt.

-Pero, ¿es suficiente para una persona que deseé morir? -la morena preguntó.

-No puedo leer la mente de Sora, ni puedo leer el tuyo Kari y sé lo que estás pensando. –afirmó.

Kari lo miró, confundida:

-¿Qué? –preguntó y TK la miró durante un segundo, antes de mirar hacia la carretera:

-Tú sabes que, para Sora, no poder vivir con mi hermano es como si ella no fuera capaz de respirar. Creo que ... lo de Matt… y Jun embarazada, le dio miedo enfrentarse a la realidad.

-¿Estás diciendo que, si Matt hubiera no hubiera dejado a ninguna otra chica embarazada, Sora lo habría perdonado a él? –Kari preguntó, alzando la ceja.

-No, lo que estoy diciendo es que, si Matt le había dicho desde el principio se había acostado con Jun, Sora podría haber tomado las cosas de manera diferente, pero, puesto que no le dijo ni el hecho de que Jun está embarazada de su hijo…

-Hum. Bueno, personalmente creo que Sora podía haber perdonado Matt si sólo se hubiera acostado con Jun, pero de que haya concebido un niño ...

-Todavía no sé qué pensar, sobre esa parte. –comenzó TK y Kari levantó la ceja:

-¿Qué?

-El hecho de que Matt no recuerda la noche en la que estubo con Jun…

-Bueno, es posible, Matt dijo que había bebido. Dijo que prácticamente estaba muerto, muy borracho.

-Bueno sí, pero también dijo que estaba Jun había bebido, ¿cómo puede ser posible que ella recuerdo aquella noche y Matt no?

-Hum, buena pregunta. Pero no podemos olvidar que está embarazada, aunque ella no recuerda aquella noche, el niño que espera es la prueba de que estuvieron juntos.

-Hum ... no sé. –murmuró Tk, mientras estacionaba su automóvil. –vamos.

-Espero que bien Sora. -Kari dice, al salir del coche.

-lo está. –respondió Tk, poniendo su brazo alrededor del hombro de ella. -Después de todo, estamos hablando de Sora.

-Eso es verdad. .Susurró Kari, mientras los dos caminaron hacia dentro del hospital.

Mientras que Takeru se dirigió a la recepcionista, Kari pone sus brazos alrededor de sí misma: ¿qué pasaría si Sora no logra hacerlo? ¿Y si ella muriera? _"No." _Kari pensó, sacudiendo la cabeza _"Ella está bien, ella tiene que estar bien. __Ella no nos iba a dejar ... no así"._

-Kari?

-Hai?

-Sé la habitación, donde Sora está. -cogiendo la mano de su esposa. Kari TK comienzan a caminar a través de salas blancas y los suelos, hasta que ambos pueden ver que Yolei se sentó en una silla, con Ken arrodillado delante de ella, parecía estar llorando, mientras que Ken parecía estar hablando en voz baja. En la misma condición estaba Mimi, que estaba abrazando a Tai

-¿Ken? –él volteó.

-TK. -dije, mientras Kari corrió con Yolei y Mimi.

-Yolei, Mimi, daijobou?

La chica de pelo morado mira hacia su amiga, antes de asentir:

-Hai, un poco nerviosa. -ella contesta, en voz baja, mientras que Mimi asiente:

-¿Dónde está Sora?

-Ella estaba en el segundo cuarto antes de venir, los médicos la enviaron a una sala de operación. -Mimi respondió, lloriqueando.

-¿Sala de operaciones? -Kari preguntó y miró a Ken.

-¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó TK en un susurro -¿Por qué está Sora en la sala de operaciones? - Ken tomó una respiración profunda:

-Las heridas se hicieron más profundas, y se necesitan para coser por arriba.

-Oh. -TK, dijo antes de aclarar su garganta. -Y... ¿saben si se va a salvar?

Tai sacude la cabeza:

-No dijeron nada. -él dijo: -Pero van a tomar algunas muestras de sangre, en caso de que haya tomado algo.

-¿Qué quieres decir? -preguntó, levantando la ceja. –pastillas.

-U otra cosa. -Ken respondió, antes de mirar hacia su mujer, Mimi y Kari

-He llamado a Matt. –dijo TK,

-Es mejor para él, no estar aquí. – dijo Tai y los demás alzaron la ceja:

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Bueno, él está con Jun. -Tai pregunta y asiente con la cabeza. –La traería.

-Matt no lo haría. -TK dice. -Él sabe lo mucho que Jun odia a Sora, aun siendo en un hospital.

-Bueno, entonces ¿cómo se explica eso? -Ken pregunto, mientras miraba hacia la entraba.

Dando la vuelta, TK abrió mucho los ojos cuando vio a Matt a caminar hacia él, con Jun cerca de él:

-¿Qué diablos ...

-Te lo dije. .Susurró Tai -Ya sabes cómo es Jun, y cómo puede hacer que todos hagan todo lo que ella quiera.

-¿Qué demonios está haciendo ella aquí? -Mimi se pregunta, todavía con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Buenas tardes para ti, también. –dijo Jun, con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Motomiya? -Kari preguntó, con veneno en su voz. -Tú no eres bienvenida aquí.

-Bueno, este es un hospital y puedo venir aquí y en cualquier momento que quiera. Además, ¿qué daño te hago?

-Bueno, yo. … -Kari comenzó.

-No puedes tocarme, porque tú sabes que puedes lastimar al bebé. -ella comienza, -Y si tú aún me tocas un pelo, voy a llamar a la seguridad y estarás fuera en cuestión de segundos.

-¿Por qué tú ... -Yolei empezó a levantarse, pero Ken puso una mano en el hombro

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Jun? -preguntó, con calma y Yolei lo miró.

-Bueno, vengo a ver cómo está Sora. -la niña responde: -Quiero decir, es una pena que ella trató de cometer suicidio. ¿Está bien?

-¿Por qué te importa?- Kari preguntó: -Tú eres la que puso a Sora aquí!"

-¿Perdón? ¿yo era la que cortaba sus muñecas? Gomen ne, porque no puedo Recuérdame que lo hice.

Mimi está a punto de caminar hacia ella, pero Tai puso su mano en el hombro.

-Hum ... Matt, ¿puedo hablar contigo por un segundo? , preguntó y Matt asientió con la cabeza

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo está Sora?

-Sora se encuentra en la sala de operación, los médicos decidieron coser sus heridas, ya que eran demasiado profundas. –dijo Ken.

¿Qué? ¿Qué he hecho? -se quejó, por desgracia y Tai pone una mano sobre el hombro de su amigo:

-Matt, ¿qué esá Jun haciendo aquí? –pregunta. -Porque, si estuviéramos en otra situación, habría rasguñado su piel.

-Ella quería venir. Yo no quería que ella viniera, pero ella empezó con "el hospital es un lugar público. Que puedo ir allí cada vez que quiero"

-Ella no debería estar aquí. -Tai repite

-Yo sé. -Matt susurró. -¿Sabes cuánto tiempo va a tomar la operación?

Tai se encoge de hombros:

-Yo no creo que tomará mucho tiempo.

-¿muchachos? -todo el mundo mira hacia arriba, para ver a Joe. En segundos, el silencio se rompe por preguntas ... Joe no podía contestar o no quería

-Por favor, déjenme hablar. –casi rogó. -Ok, yo no puedo decir nada, además de que Sora se encuentra bajo observación. No puedo decir cuándo va a despertar, y cómo va a reaccionar después de esto, pero mira a Kari, Mimi y Yolei. -Necesito su ayuda.

-¿La nuestra? -Kari pregunta, confundida -¿Por qué?

-Se los diré más tarde. –respondió. -Pero yo creo que es mejor que se vayan a casa y descansen, no hay nada que hacer aquí.

-Yo no me voy. -empiezó Matt y todo el mundo le miró. -Es por mi culpa. Es por mi decisión, que ella está aquí ...

-Matt, cariño, cálmate. –dijo Jun, dice, poniendo una mano sobre el brazo derecho de Matt. –Como dijo Joe, no tenemos nada que hacer aquí. -mira a Joe. -Espero que Sora esté mejor, pronto.

-Pero… -Comienza a decir Matt y Jun lo mira:

-Matt, vamonos, no hay nada que puedas hacer. -y antes de que Matt pudiera abrir la boca, ella comienza a empujarlo hacia la salida.

-¡Yo te llamo!-TK exclamó, y Matt asintió con la cabeza.

-TK, Ken, Tai, creo que es mejor que te vayas a casa. Necesito las muchachas aquí, al menos, una hora. –dijo Joe.

-¿Qué pasa? -Ken pregunta y Joe suspiró:

-No puedo decirles, no ahora.

-¿Por qué ellas sí pueden saber, y nosotros no podemos? -Tai pregunta molesto.

-Porque creo que es mejor. –respondió Joe.

-Bueno, yo estaré aquí esperando. -Ken dijo.  
-Yo también. -Tai y TK dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-OK, si lo desean. -Él mira hacia las tres chicas. –Vengan conmigo.

Asintieron con la cabeza, las tres amigas se levantan y, después de compartir un beso con sus maridos, se fueron.

-¿Qué piensan ustedes, que está pasando? – pregunto TK, cuando se dio cuenta de la cara de Ken:

-Creo que algo anda mal aquí. -el chico de pelo azul comienza, y Tai levantó la ceja

-¿Qué?

-Hay algo mal con Jun.

-¿Nani? ¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó TK, confuso. -No me di cuenta de nada de malo.  
-

Voy a necesitar un experto en computadoras, que sea seguro. –dijo para sí mismo, los otros dos se quedaron más confusos.

-¿Qué te pasa, Joe? -Yolei pregunta -Quiero decir... ¿hay algo mal, con Sora?

-Sí Joe, dinos. -Kari preguntó  
-Me estás poniendo nerviosa. –agregó Mimi.

El médico abre una puerta y las tres chicas se ven en la oficina de Joe: era muy limpio y lleno de libros, mientras que una pequeña mesa estaba en una esquina rodeada de cuatro sillas, tres sillas estaban en frente del escritorio de Joe:

-Por favor, siéntese. –pidió el chico y las tres mujeres obedecieron, mientras que Joe tomaba un sobre de un cajón. -Estos son los resultados de la prueba de sangre que hicimos. Es la sangre de Sora.

-¿Y? Yolei pregunta, confundido -¿Encontraste si tomó algo, antes de cortar sus venas?

-Bueno, nosotros encontramos algo. Joe dice que, poco a poco  
-¿Qué? Mimi se pregunta. -¿Qué pasa con ella?

~ * ~

Después de dejar a tres niñas; Ken, Tai y TK cogió un coche y manejó hacia la casa de Izzy. Takeru no sabía lo que Ken tenía en mente, pero sabía que era algo grave. Todo en Ken era grave y serio. Mientras que, Tai creía que Ken ya sabía lo que estaba mal en Jun, pero, puesto que no había una prueba, decidió mantener sus pensamientos en sí mismo:

-Entonces, ¿qué tienes en mente? -el chico de pelo rubio preguntó, al cerrar de la puerta.  
-Ya verás. -el chico de pelo azul, dijo, mientras llamaba a la puerta -Izzy, ¿estás ahí?

_"¿Quién es?" -_Izzy preguntó, a través de la puerta.

-Ken, Tai y TK".

Izzy apareció:

-¿Qué pasa? -el chico de pelo rojo preguntó, mientras que sus amigos entraban a la casa. -He oído lo que pasó con Sora, ¿está bien?

-Sí, ella todavía está en observación, pero creo que estará bien. –respondió TK.

-Hemos venido aquí, porque necesito un experto en computadoras para hacer una investigación. -Ken dijo e Izzy lo miró:

-¿Qué?

-Bueno, creo que hay algo que la señorita Jun Motomiya es esconderse, y quiero saber lo que es. -Ken comenzó, antes de mirar a TK. -Y voy a necesitar el número de teléfono de Davis.

-¿Davis? ¿Para qué? -Tai preguntó, cuando TK estaba a punto de abrir la boca: ¿Qué tienes en mente, Ichioji?

Ken hace una pequeña sonrisa:

-Ya verás.

~ * ~

"Matt, cariño, ¡he hecho la cena!" Jun exclamó: "¿Dónde estás?" Matt suspiró: Jun podría ser tan molesta. ¿Cómo en el mundo se creía que había cambiado? ¿Qué tenía en mente, para pensar así? _* Sí, ahora mira donde estás .*_ una voz en su mente dijo: _* Con una chica que odias, mientras que tu chica está en el hospital .* '¿Qué puedo hacer? ¿Dejar a Jun , y al bebé? ¡El bebé que es mío?! No, no he hecho lo correcto. Lo sé y, aunque ella está enojada conmigo, los dos sabemos, tenía que ayudar a Jun ' _¡Matt! Jun le gritó enojada y molesta: "La cena está lista!"

-Ya voy. -dijo, antes de tomar una respiración profunda. -¿Por qué tengo que ser tan idiota? –él susurra, mientras que se abría la puerta de su habitación. Aunque vivía con Jun, había dicho que no dormiría en la misma cama con ella y, aunque estaba enojada cuando lo escuchó, Jun lo había aceptado.  
-¡Por fin! -la niña exclama. -¡Come, antes de que se enfrié!  
-Hai. -Dice Matt, mientras él estaba sentado en una silla: la comida era de muy buen aspecto, pero no tenía hambre. ¿Cómo iba a pensar en la comida, cuando la mujer que amaba estaba en el hospital, por culpa de él?

-¿Matt?

-¿Hai?

Jun sonríe y le pone una mano en la cara:

-No pienses en Sora, ahora, ella es parte del pasado. –ella dijo antes de besar a Matt completo sobre sus labios.  
_"Ella puede estar en el pasado, pero la voy a amar para siempre." _Matt pensó, tratando de ignorar los labios Jun en los suyos.

* * *

**N/A: Perdón por la demora!**

**Gracias por leer.**

****Amai do****


	8. Luz en la oscuridad II

**Digimon no me pertenece, tampoco la historia.**

**Capítulo 8: **Luz en la oscuridad (II)

Era casi la medianoche, pero Ken, Tai y TK se encontraban todavía en casa de Izzy, estaban tratando de descubrir lo que escondía Jun, aunque todos ellos tenían una pequeña pista:

-Pero, ¿Tú realmente crees que es posible? Quiero decir, ¿se daría cuenta?

-Créeme, lo sé.

-¿De veras?- Tai preguntó alzando la ceja.

-Hum ... No sé, creo que es una posibilidad. -Izzy dijo, mientras tecleaba en su computadora. –Pero Voy a necesitar más acceso a hacerlo. acceso _Legal_.

Ken sonrió, antes de tocar el chico de cabello rojo en el brazo:

-Deja eso, para mí.

~ * ~

Kari, Mimi y Yolei se sentaron en el sofá blanco, mientras que Akane jugaba con algunos juguetes:

-¿saben?, yo todavía no puedo creerlo. -Susurra Kari -Esto sólo... sólo vino a complicar las cosas.

-No sé.- Comienza Mimi - Tal vez... esto vino con un propósito.

-¿Qué quieres decir? -Yolei preguntó. -Es cierto, esto puede ser visto como algo bueno, pero, ¿en esta situación? Yo no lo creo.

-Bueno, eso es lo que creo. Creo que llegó en un buen momento

-Yo también. –Kari dijo -Pero, yo no estoy mintiendo cuando digo que esto va a complicar las cosas... mucho.

-Sí. -Yolei afirmó. -¿Y cómo vamos a decir les, a los chicos?

-Joe dijo que era mejor no decir nada.- recordó Mimi -Y voy a hacer lo que dijo; mantenerlo en secreto.

-Pero, ocultar algo así... -Susurró Yolei, mientras miraba a su hija.

-Bueno, no me importa si es algo imposible, pero voy a guardar silencio, hasta que Joe diga que es el momento oportuno.

-Sí, lo haré también. -Kari dijo mientras las dos miraron a Yolei:

-¡Oigan, no me mire! -la chica de cabello púrpura exclamó -Es obvio, no voy a decir ni una cosa.

-Bueno ahora, ¿alguien sabe dónde diablos están los chicos? Me dijeron que no iban a tardar, pero es casi la medianoche. -Kari mencionó.

-Bueno, ¿por qué no se quedan aquí? - preguntó Yolei y las dos chicas la miaron -Miren, hay habitaciones suficientes y Aoshi está con los padres de Mimi, así, no hay nada que les detengan.

-Bueno... -Mimi comenzó, pero la interrumpió Yolei

-Además estamos todos cansados, y dudo que deseen salir de aquí. Sólo tienen que llamar a los muchachos, y decirles que van a dormir aquí, y que pueden venir también.

-Tengo que llamar a mis padres, también.-Mimi murmuró.

-Entonces, llámale a ellos, les dices que vas a dormir aquí, yo apuesto a que no les importa.

-Sí, a ellos no y mi madre siempre dice que quiere estar con su nieto.

-Bueno, ha llegado el momento. -Yolei respondió, antes de mirar a Kari -Tú te quedas, ¿no?

Kari asientió:

-Como si yo pudiera salir de aquí, siendo esta _tu _casa. -respondió ella con una sonrisa.

Yolei sonrío también y se encogió de hombros:

-Bueno, no se han quejado todavía. Ve y llama a los chicos, me voy a poner Akane en la cama.

-Ok. -Mimi respondió, mientras tomaba su celular.

~ * ~

Ronquidos ya se oían, junto con un tecleado rápido.

-¿Encontraste algo? –preguntó con un bostezo Ken.

-No, ni siquiera en la forma legal.

-Bueno, ¿puedes seguir tratando?

-Por supuesto. – respondió. -No voy a dejar a mis amigos en esta situación, especialmente ahora.

Ken pone una mano sobre su hombro amigo:

-Ok, pero creo que debemos dejarlo por ahora. -dijo, antes de mirar el reloj -Son casi las dos de la mañana, y tenemos que ir a casa. Además, tengo que despertar las bellas durmientes más de allí .

Mirando a su lado, Izzy sonrío: Tai estaba durmiendo en el suelo, con una pierna de apoyo en un silla, mientras que los TK estaba durmiendo sentado en el escritorio:

-Estos muchachos son increíbles.

-Dimelo a mí. –dijo Ken sonriendo. -Pero creo que realmente tenemos que parar para hoy y mañana vamos a continuar.

-Sí, tienes razón. -Izzy dijo, cerrando su computadora.

-Por supuesto que tengo razón. -bromeó Ken.

-Tú has estado alrededor de Yolei durante demasiado tiempo. –dijo.

-Pues sí, ella es mi esposa.

Izzy también se ríe:

-Tai, TK, ¡despierten! -exclama: ¡Vamos chicos, tenemos que salir!

-Hum... Mimi... -Tai murmuró, rodando a su lado.

-Tai, ¡despierta! -Izzy decía. -TK

-Kari...

-Estos muchachos son increíbles. -Ken dijo.

-Hum... Mi... ¿qué? –abrieron sus ojos marrones y azules, de repente, Tai gritó -¿Ken Ichioji, que diablos estás haciendo?

-¡Eh, cállate Tai, la gente está tratando de dormir aquí!. –dijo TK antes de empezar a parpadear. ¿Tai?

-Estás finalmente despierto. -Izzy dijo, extendiendo la mano. -Es hora de volver a casa, TK, vamos a seguir la búsqueda de mañana.

-Estoy tan cansado. -Tai dijo y Ken rodó los ojos:

-Puedo ver eso. -él responde: -Pero déjalo ir, las chicas están esperando por nosotros.

-Bye Izzy.

-Adiós muchachos. -el chico de cabello rojo diji antes de cerrar la puerta de entrada. -Esto se ha convertido en un infierno.

***

-Hey Ken, ¿vamos a dormir en tu casa? -Tai preguntó, mientras abría la puerta del coche

-Sí, Yolei lo dijo.

-¿No te importa? –preguntó TK

-Como si yo tuviera algo que ver con esta decisión. –dijo.

-Bueno ¡vamos a tu casa! -exclamó, y, después de compartir una mirada, los tres amigos comenzaron a reír.

~ * ~

Al día siguiente, todo el mundo se levantó temprano y, mientras que las tres mujeres fueron al hospital para hablar con Joe, los tres hombres manejaron a la casa de Izzy, saltando de encontrar una manera de ayudar a Matt y a Sora.

Sin embargo, lo mismo no se puede decir cuando se trata de Matt:

-Sí, lo entiendo. -Matt dijo. –Pues, puedo ir a recoger los documentos hoy. Sí ... ok, iré. ¿A las 3? Claro que sí, iré, pero ... quiero decir ... mi esposa está en el hospital por el momento y... Er ... ok entonces, gracias. Adiós.

¿Quién era? –preguntó Jun entrando en la sala.

-Mi abogado. –contestó tritemente sentado en el sofá -dice que los papeles para el divorcio están listos, y puedo ir a recogerlos hoy.

Jun sonrió:

-¡Pero eso es genial! –exclamó. -¡Por fin podemos decir adiós a Sora, y empezar a pensar en la boda!

-¿Bo ... boda? -Matt repitió sorprendido -¿Qué boda?

-Nuestra boda, tonto. -ella dijo. -Puesto que vamos a tener un hijo juntos, es mejor para nosotros _estar_ juntos, ¿no te parece?

Matt mira hacia abajo y da un pequeño gruñido:

-Sí, supongo que sí.

Jun lo besó en la mejilla:

-Bueno, el desayuno está listo. -sin embargo, cuando está a punto de pararse, se da la vuelta -He estado pensando en los nombres: ¿qué te parece Niki si es una niña y Kenji si es un niño.

-Sí, lo que sea. -Matt reponsió levantándose. La única persona con quien había estado pensando en nombres de bebés habían sido con Sora y los que definitivamente no eran los nombres que querían, pero, en la condición en que estaba, ¿quién iba a discutir?

-¡Oh, Matt vamos! -Jun exclamó, tomando su la mano. –Sonrié, después de todo, vamos a ser una familia pronto.

_"¿Y eso supone que debe ser algo bueno?"_ Matt se preguntó de manera mental. _"¡Oh Sora, te extraño tanto ..."_

~ * ~

-¿Has pensado en algo? -Mimi pregunta, y Joe mueve la cabeza:

-Chin me dijo que Sora puede despertar en cualquier momento, pero no sé cómo voy a decírselo.

-Dile la verdad. -ella dice y Joe la mira. -Quiero decir, ella lo va a descubrir tarde o temprano, ¿no?

Joe asiente:

-Pero... estoy seguro de que esto va a ser un choque, para ella.

-Bueno, si es que va a desmayar por eso, mejor estar aquí, ¿no te parece? -Yolei dijo. –Yo quiero decir ... creo que Sora se sorprendió, pero ella entenderá todo bien.

-¿Tú crees? -Mimi se pregunta, mirando a la chica de pelo morado. -Yolei, Sora puede ser muy temperamental cuando ella quiere. Y este es un tema que yo estoy seguro, no va a tomar bien.

-No creo que deberíamos estar pensando en la manera que Sora va a reaccionar. -Kari dijo de repente. -Quiero decir, no sabemos qué va a pensar, al respecto. -mira a Joe. -Esa es mi forma de pensar que debes decirle la verdad .

Joe mira por un momento, y luego suspira.

~ * ~

-¿Dónde diablos está Davis, cuando lo necesitamos? -preguntó TK -¿Y por qué él debe tener su celular fuera de la zona?

-Cálmate. -Ken dijo, mirando a su amigo

-¿No ha habido suerte?

El chico de cabello rojo sacude la cabeza:

-No. -responde, escribiendo rápidamente en su teclado. -Estoy tratando lo mejor posible, pero no puedo encontrar nada.

-Hum ... ¿Por qué no m... –comenzó a decir Ken.

-Davis! –TK exclamó de repente -¿Dónde diablos estás? ¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir, que es ¿verdad? Es tk! ¿Qué qué TK? Oh vamos Davis, deja de jugar, este no es momento para bromas? ¿Qué pasa? Te diré lo que está mal! Sor... -de repente, Ken tomó móvil de TK:

-Hola, ¿Davis? Este es Ken! Sólo quería decirte que tienes que volver, tan pronto como sea posible? Sí, sé que estás en Tokio, pero esto es urgente. Huh? ¿Jun no te lo dijo? Matt y Sora se va a divorciar... No, no estoy bromeando. ¿Eh? Sí, tu hermana tiene que ver con ella. ¿Cómo? Ven aquí y verás. ¿Mañana? Ok, vamos a la casa de Izzy. Sí, estamos todos aquí y voy a explicar todo. Ok, bye.

-¿Y? -Tai preguntó y Ken lo volteó a ver:

-Davis va a volver mañana y que vendrá aquí, Izzy.

-Ok.

-¿De verdad creen que él nos dirá lo que está pasando?

Ken lo miró.

-Quién sabe, pero, sí creo que sabe algo. Después de todo, su hermana es Jun.

~ * ~

Respira ... duele ... la respiración ... duele ... Cada respiración, eran como dagas contra su corazón ... se dolía tanto, la respiración ... La luz, era todo en su mente... la oscuridad estaba a su alrededor. ¿Por qué se siente así? Ella no lo sabía ... no podía recordar ... No, un momento, podía recordar algo rojo ... sangre ... su sangre ... podía recordar los ojos azules ... ... y las lágrimas de zafiro ... las lágrimas de rubí ... un cuchillo ... sí, eso fue todo ... tal vez había logrado su objetivo, al menos, se sentía en paz ... Poco a poco, ella abre los ojos y todo lo que ve, es blanco.

* * *

**N/A: Gracias por leer.**

****Amai do****


	9. Kyuryo Kaigan

**Digimon no me pertenece, tampoco el fic.**

**Capítulo 9:** Kyuryo Kaigan

-Moshi Moshi? Hai, esta es la casa donde vive el Sr. Ishida. No, lo siento, pero él no está en casa ahora mismo. ¿Qué? Ah, sí? Es despertar la Sra. Ishida? Pero eso ... eso es genial! No, yo voy a decirle que se vaya al hospital, una vez que esté en casa. Hai, arigatou. Sayonnara.

Segundos después de que Jun había colgado, la puerta de enfrente de la casa se abrió y Matt entró con un sobre marrón en la mano:

-Estoy en casa. -dijo sin emoción. No podía creer que había ido recoger los papeles del divorcio, ¿que se le suponen a hacer ahora? ¿Dejar atrás de Sora? ¿Dejar su vida atrás, y vivir con una chica que no podía sostenerse en pie? _'No, tú tienes que pensar en el niño. El niño merece un padre.' _Matt pensó para sí mismo

¡Matt! -Jun exclamó: ¿Qué dijo el abogado?

-¿Huh? -Matt preguntó, -Oh, el abogado dijo que todo lo que necesitamos es la firma mía y la de Sora, y el divorcio está listo.

-¡Oh, eso es tan bueno de escuchar! –Jun exclamó, dando aplausos -Entonces, podemos empezar a pensar en nuestra boda, ¿no es genial?

-¿Alguien me llamó? -Matt preguntó, tratando de cambiar el tema -¿Del hospital?"

Jun sacudió la cabeza:

-Lo siento, pero no. -dijo

Matt se dirigió hacia la sala de estar, donde colocó el sobre, antes de sentarse en el sofá:

-Me voy al hospital. –dijo.

-No creo que tú debas hacer eso, Matt. -dijo, y el hombre de cabello rubio, la miró, con una ceja levantada:

-¿Por qué dices eso? -le preguntó a Jun y suspiró:

-Debido a que Sora aún está inconsciente, y dudo que cualquier médico te dejaré ir a verla. Además, necesita descansar un poco. ¿Por qué no te vas a tomar una ducha, mientras te preparo algo de comer? Apuesto a que eres hambre.

Matt miró, antes de asentir:

-Ok. -dijo, levantándose. Y antes de que Jun pudiera decir añgo más, Matt salió de la sala de estar. Lo que no vio, fue la sonrisa de Jun _"Yo no voy a dejar que te vayas, Matt." _pensó _'Vas a quedarte conmigo, y decir adiós a su querida dulce Sora'_

~ * ~

-¿Sora? -Preguntó Joe, caminando dentro de la habitación. Su amiga estaba mirando las muñecas vendadas, con los ojos vacíos y sin emoción en su rostro. -¿Sora? -llamó de nuevo.

-¿Quién... , -la mujer empezó, mirando a las muñecas -... ¿Quién me salvó?

-Ken y Yolei lo hicieron. -Joe respondió, feliz de verla hablando con él. -Sora, ¿por qué trataste de cometer suicidio? -preguntó, mientras se sentaba en una silla a su lado. -Quiero decir, ¿por qué no hablaste con uno de nosotros? podríamos haber tratado de ayudar.

Poco a poco, Sora le miró:

-Porque lo que tengo, no se puede curar. -dijo, en voz baja

Joe miró al suelo por un segundo, antes de mirar a su amigo de nuevo:

-Sabes, yo pensaba que no sería capaz de salvarte, por un segundo. -dijo, sinceramente. -Honestamente pensé que íbamos a perderte.

-Eso era lo que yo quería. -Sora respondió, mirando a las muñecas- ¿Por qué debería seguir viviendo, si tengo algo que nadie puede curar?

Joe se aclaró la garganta:

-Sora, no te puedes ir y tratar de matarte a ti misma porque algo malo sucedió. -dijo. -Quiero decir, tu debes haber pensado en otras cosas.

-¿Como qué? -Sora preguntó enojada. -Maldición Joe, ¡tú eres el único que sabe cómo mi vida ha sido un infierno! ¡Sólo tú!

-Eso es cierto, pero eso no significa que tú debes matarte a ti misma. -Dijo Joe, al mismo tiempo que puso una mano sobre ella. –Sora, Sora, lo que sucedió en el pasado, no es la razón para hacer lo que hiciste.

Sora negó con la cabeza:

-No sé nada. –dijo. -Sólo sabes lo que pasó desde el exterior, pero nunca sentíste lo mismo que yo cada vez sucedía lo mismo. ¿Y ahora, esto? Joe, no puedo aguantar más, ¡no puedo!

Poco a poco, Joe se levantó:

-Y si yo te doy de una razón, para seguir adelante? -preguntó, de repente y Sora levantó la ceja:

-¿Como qué?

-Amigos. -Joe dijo: -Y muchas otras cosas.

-¿Como qué? –Sora le preguntó- -Todos mis amigos tienen sus propias vidas Joe, no puedo vivir dependiendo de ellos.

-Tal vez tú no puedes. -dijo Joe empezó y Sora se cruzó de brazos, pero hay personas que te necesitan.

¿Como quién? "

~ * ~

-¿Qué hora es? -Tai preguntó.

-5:35. –Tk respondió, que estaba sentado en una silla -¿A qué hora dijo Davis, que llegaría?

-Alrededor de las 6 pm. -Ken aclaró antes de mirar a Izzy -¿Ha habido suerte?

El hombre de pelo rojo, sacudió la cabeza:

-No. –dijo. -¿Tienes alguna idea de cuántos hospitales hay? ¿Y las clínicas? No sé dónde...

-Lo sé Izzy, pero tenemos que seguir intentándolo. -Ken interrumpido -Hasta que llegué Davis.

-¿Realmente creen que ese tipo, puede ayudarnos? - Tai preguntó. -Porque yo sinceramente dudo.

-Yo también. –dijo Tk. -Aunque Davis puede ser una buena persona, cuando se deja de hacer todas esas cosas estúpidas.

-Hai. -Ken dijo, mirando a él. -Pero él es el único que nos puede ayudar.

-Tú sabes, yo todavía tengo mis dudas. -Izzy dijo. -Quiero decir, ¿realmente crees Jun no le dijo nada? Recuerdo que eran como perro y gato.

-Eso es verdad. -dijo y Tai sacudió la cabeza:

-Creo que es una locura, de estar aquí esperando a Davis y esperar que nos puede ayudar. -murmuró y Ken se echó a reír

-Sólo espero que él nos puede ayudar. -dijo

-Sí, esperemos, porque no puedo encontrar nada. Izzy dijo, sin apartar los ojos de la computadora.

-Bueno, voy a buscar algo para comer. -dijo Tai.

~ * ~

El cuarto estaba en silencio. Joe estaba mirando a Sora, tratando de ver cualquier tipo de emoción en su rostro, pero no podía ver nada. En cuanto a Sora, ella estaba tratando de digerir lo que le habían dicho.

-No se puede ser cierto. - Sora murmuró, después de unos minutos. -Quiero decir, ¿cómo...?

-Las muestras de sangre. -dijo él –Y las pruebas nunca mienten.

La chica de cabello rojo sacudió la cabeza:

-Pero... no es posible. -ella dijo. -Quiero decir, ¿por qué ahora?

-No lo sé, pero creo que eso fue lo que te ayudó a volver a nosotros. –dijo. -Pero espera aquí, hay algunas personas que quieren verte.

¡Espera! –Sora exclamó, cuando Joe se acercó a la puert. -¿acaso... ¿acaso Matt sabe?

-Él sólo sabe que estás despierta. –dijo. -Hemos decidido que tú debes ser la que cuente el resto. -cuando miró hacia abajo, Joe abrió la puerta

-Ustedes pueden venir ahora, pero, por favor, no hagan ruido.

¡Sora! -tanto Mimi y Yolei exclamaron y Joe suspiró: ¿por qué me molesto?

Cuando Kari miró rió, y sólo entonces miró a Sora:

-Hola Sora. -dijo, caminando hacia su amiga -¿Cómo estás?

-Bien. -la chica respondió.

-¡Oh Sora, promete que no lo volverás a hacer! -Mimi dijo, con sus ojos llorosos. -Por favor, prometelo.

Sora miró a su amiga y suspiró: era obvio que no podría hacer lo mismo otra vez:

-Lo prometo. -dijo, en voz baja y, sin previo aviso, Mimi la abrazó.

~ * ~

-Ese tipo no sabe el significado de la puntualidad. -Tai moviendo la cabeza.

-Sí, él debería estar aquí ahora! -TK exclamó. -Quiero ir a ver a Sora, ¿saben?

-Paciencia Tk. –dijo Ken.

-¡Pero él debe estar aquí, ya! -Tk respondió, al lanzar sus manos en el aire. –Son casi 8, y me gustaría ver hoy a Sora.

-¿Te refieres a Kari? -Izzy bromeó y TK se ruborizó:

-Bueno, ella es mi esposa. -el chico de pelo rubio respondió, y todos se rieron.

-Sólo espero que ella está bien. -Tai dijo en voz baja. -Realmente lo espero, o Matt va a sufrir.

TK se disponía a responder, cuando alguien llamó a la puerta:

-Ya llegó -Izzy dijo, levantándose.

-¿Chicos? -una voz y los tres hombres se miraban a la puerta, para ver a Izzy junto a Davis y otro hombre:

-¡Hola chicos! -Davis exclamó.

-Davis, ¿sabes qué hora es? -Takeru preguntó. -Tú sabes que todavía queremos ir a un hospital, ¿verdad?"

-Creo que es mi culpa. -el otro le dijo, dando un paso hacia el frente.

-¿Y usted es...? -Tai y Davis pidió caminó al lado del hombre:

-Muchachos, este es Kyuryo Kaigan, novio de mi hermana.

**Continuará...**

**

* * *

**

**N/A: ¿Qué pasará ahora?**

**Gracias por leer. Intentaré actualizar lo más pronto posible **

****Amai do****


	10. El libro se abre

**Digimon no me pertenece, tampoco el fic.**

**Capítulo 10:** El libro se abre

-¿Sora? -Joe llamó y la mujer de cabello rojo le miró. -He venido a decirte, que puedes irte a casa mañana.

Sora asintió con la cabeza:

-Arigatou. -dijo, más que un susurro y Joe arqueó una ceja:

-¿Qué pasa? -le preguntó

-Nada. -dijo Sora, pero él sabía que estaba mintiendo:

-Bueno, si no quieres decirme, está bien, pero, tenerlo solo para tí misma no será bueno.

La mujer lo miró:

-Es sólo que... he estado aquí durante casi una semana y Matt no ha venido. -dijo en voz baja.

-¿Querías que viniera? -Preguntó Joe, mientras ella miraba a sus muñecas. Afortunadamente, la operación se le había hecho, borraron las cortadas y ahora eran imposibles de ser vistas, y todo lo que tenía eran dos líneas casi invisibles.

-No sé. ella dijo. -Tal vez no, porque eso significaba que tendría que ver a Jun.

Joe suspiró y se sentó junto a ella:

-Sora, ¿estás segura de lo que me dijiste el otro día? -pregunta y la mujer le dio una mirada confusa. -Acerca de... tu problema.

-Oh. –Sora murmuró, antes de asentir. -Sí, estoy segura.

-Pero... ¿crees que es correcto? -Preguntó Joe inseguro. -Creo que deberías...

-Joe, tú sabes mejor que nadie cómo mi matrimonio con Matt era difícil. Todos esos... -Sora respiró hondo. -Todo se caía a pedazos, por eso. Yo podía ver el dolor en los ojos de Matt a causa de mi fracaso y...

-No fue tu fracaso, Sora. -Joe interrumpido, cuando se puso de pie. -Tú lo sabes, Matt lo sabe y lo sé. Todo el mundo puede ver que Matt te ama, no importa lo que pasó. Sora, ¡lo que está sucediendo ahora, no tiene que ver con lo ocurrido antes!

-Creo que Matt se merece una oportunidad para ser feliz, aunque sea con Jun. Ella está esperando un hijo..._su _hijo, Joe, y no puedo hacerlo... -Sora miró hacia abajo. -Si él no ha venido a verme, eso significa que le gusta estar con Jun.

-Eso no es cierto. -Joe dijo, mientras sacudía su cabeza. –Además tú estás...

-¿Dr? -una voz, y los dos amigos miraron hacia la puerta, para ver a una enfermera. -Hay una emergía, y su ayuda es necesaria.

Joe asintió con la cabeza:

-Ya voy. -dijo, antes de mirar a Sora. -Piensa en lo que vamos a hacer. –dijo. -Piensa en lo que puedes destruir, con esa decisión. -y antes de que Sora pudiera responder, Joe salió de la habitación.

-Estoy tratando. -Sora susurró, mientras sus ojos comenzaron a llorar. -Pero... no sé qué hacer.

~ * ~

-¡Matt! -Jun, exclamó, al entrar en la sala. -¿Qué ar... -Sin embargo, se detuvo, cuando vio a Matt sentado en el sofá, mirando los papeles del divorcio. Ella suspiró: ya que se había ido recogerlos, que no dejaba de mirarlos. Ella sabía que él se preguntaba si debería firmar, pero ella le ayudaría a tomar la decisión correcta. -Matt, cariño. -llamó de nuevo y, esta vez, Matt salió bruscamente de sus pensamientos:

-¿Sí, cielo? -preguntó, sin pensar en Jun y dio un paso hacia atrás:

-¿Cielo? -repitió y Matt tragó saliva:

-Quiero decir,Jun. -dijo, mientras sacudía su cabeza. -Lo siento.

-¿Cómo puedes estar pensando en _ella_, cuando yo soy la que está embarazada de tu hijo? –Jun preguntó, poniéndole una mano sobre su panza ya visible. -¡No puedo creerlo, Yamato Ishida!

-Mira Jun, lo siento. -Matt dijo, levantándose. -Yo no pretendía llamarte de esa manera, lo siento.

Junio miró por unos segundos:

-Bien. –espetó.

-¿Qué querías decirme? -Matt preguntó.

-¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo. –Jun dijo y se dio la vuelta para salir.

-¡Espera! -Matt exclamó, agarrando su brazo. -Lo siento mucho.

-Entonces, demuéstralo. -dijo y Matt levantó la ceja.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-Firma los papeles. -dijo la mujer y Matt dio un paso hacia atrás:

-¿Qué? -preguntó y Jun se cruzó de brazos:

-Los papeles del divorcio. –empezó. –fírmalos.

-No puedo hacer eso.

-¿No puedes? -Jun preguntó, estrechando sus ojos. -¿Qué quieres decir?

Matt respiró hondo:

-Lo que quiero decir es que no puedo firmarlos así nada más, ¡tengo que pensar!

-¿Sobre qué? -Jun preguntó enojada. -No hay que pensar, ¿si quieres estar con la madre de tu futuro hijo, o con una chica que ni siquiera puede ser una madre?

Matt ojos brillaron en la ira y cerró los puños:

-No vuelvas a decir eso.

-¿Qué? ¿La verdad? -le preguntó. -¡Es verdad! ¡Ella_ no puede_ ser madre, y tú lo sabes!

-¡Jun, cállate! -Matt exclamó. -¡Estoy harto de esta porquería! -El hombre continuó, enojado. -No he podido ir al hospital, no sólo porque no tengo el coraje de ir a ver a Sora, con los papeles del divorcio, sino porque siempre me molestas Hice lo que me pediste, pero no tienes que decirme que firme los papeles del divorcio y hablar de mi pasado con Sora. ¡Maldita sea!

-Pero... Matt... –Jun comenzó. -Es cierto.

-¿Y qué? -Matt le preguntó, furioso. -¿Por qué te importa, ¿eh? Estoy aquí contigo, ¿verdad? Acepté a tu hijo, ¡acepté para poner fin a todo lo que tenía con Sora por tu culpa! ¡Tú fuiste la razón por la que Sora decidió dejarme!

-¿Yo? –Jun preguntó, señalándose a sí misma. -Matt, dejé claro que no necesitamos tu ayuda. Tú fuiste el que decidió venir.

-Sí, pero tenías que ir a comprar ropa en la tienda de Sora, ¿verdad? No necesitabas que me acompañaras, al hospital, ¿verdad? no había necesidad de que me restregaras en la cara que Sora y yo no podemos tener hijos ¿verdad? Jun, estoy aquí con ustedes, ¿qué más quieres? _¿Qué?_ -Pero antes de que Jun pudiera incluso abrir la boca, el hombre de cabello rubio salió de la habitación.

Cuando ella oyó que la puerta principal, Jun cerró los puños

-Tú serás mío, serás mío. -susurró, mientras una lágrima salía de sus ojos.

~ * ~

-¿Me pueden _por favor_, Explicar lo que está pasando? -Kyuryo preguntó, mirando a los tres hombres delante de él. -Porque no puedo creer Jun hiciera eso.

-Sí, Jun puede ser un poco loca, pero ella es una persona. -Davis dijo.

-Sí, claro. -murmuró TK

-Es cierto. -Ken comenzó. - Kyuryo lo siento, creo que tú no sabías eso, pero Jun hizo lo que te dije.

-Pero, ella _está_ embarazada. -Kyuryo dijo. -Ella me lo dijo que antes de irme a Tokio. Hace tres meses.

-Bueno, Jun nos dijo que tiene casi tres meses de embarazo. -Izzy dijo, antes de reaccionar. -Espera, que no puede ser... -susurró mientras Tai levantó la ceja:

-¿Qué significa eso? -preguntó, confuso e Izzy miró:

-Que nos han engañado todo este tiempo. dijo

-¿Qué quieres decir? -TK preguntó.

Ken entrecerró los ojos, mientras él se levantó de su silla:

-Pero eso es grave. -él dijo. -muy grave.

-Pero, ¿por qué? –preguntó Kyuryo, mientras sacudía su cabeza. -no puedo entender.

-¿Qué? - Tai preguntó, pero nadie le oyó:

-Tal vez porque se sentía sola. -Izzy dijo- -Yo no entiendo a las mujeres mucho, pero sé lo que la soledad puede hacer.

-Pero, ella siempre me dijo que estaba feliz. -Kyuryo dijo, mirando al hombre del pelo rojo. -no puedo entender... Ella podría...

-¿De qué estás hablando? –TK preguntó, tan confundido como Tai.

-¿Qué crees que debemos hacer? -Izzy preguntó, mirando a Ken.

-Decirle a Matt la verdad. –dijo. –Y decirle a Sora la verdad... no sé.

-Chicos, ¿qué diablos estás hablando? .tanto TK como Tai preguntaron, al mismo tiempo, y todo el mundo los miró:

-Acerca de las mentiras y el niño de Jun. -Kyuryo respondió lentamente.

-Y sobre el hecho de que Jun pudo haber destruido a una familia. -Ken terminado.

~ * ~

Matt caminaba por las paredes blancas, hasta llegar a una puerta con un solo número: 2901. Poco a poco, tomó una respiración profunda y puso su mano sobre la perilla. _"Vamos Matt, tú puedes hacerlo." _Después de que él tomó aliento otra vez, Matt abrió la puerta:

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? -preguntó una voz fría. _'No hay tiempo para acobardarse'. _pensó _'Haz lo que vienes a hacer, y supéralo'_

-Hola... Sora. -dijo lentamente y la mujer de cabello castaño rojizo cristalizó los ojos:

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –repitió. –Las visitas terminaron hace unas horas, además, no quiero verte.

-Sora, por favor, escúchame. -Matt pidió, mientras caminaba hacia ella

-No. -Sora dijo simplemente. -¡Vete de aquí!

Matt sacudió la cabeza:

-No. -dijo y Sora cerró los puños:

-Sólo si tienes algo que decir sobre el divorcio, puedes quedarte. -dijo y Matt dio un paso atrás:

-Qu... ¿qué? -preguntó sorprendido.

-Sólo si tienes algo que decirme sobre el divorcio, puedes quedarte. -Sora repitió. -De lo contrario, voy a llamar a Joe.

Matt miró hacia abajo durante unos segundos, antes de mirar hacia arriba nuevamente. No podía negar que Sora se veía hermosa, a pesar de que estaba rodeada de blanco. Se veía tan _radiante_, como una estrella que quería proteger:

-Sí. -respondió y Sora arqueó una ceja:

-¿Qué? -preguntó ella, confundida y Matt tragó saliva:

-He venido a decirte, que tengo los papeles del divorcio.

-Bien. –Sora contestó y Matt cerró los ojos: ¿bien? ¿Ella pensó que era bueno? ¿Le odiaba tanto, que deseaban obtener su propia vida, sin él? -No. -Sora, dijo de repente y Matt la miró:

-¿Qué? -preguntó Matt al ver cómo Sora bajaba su mirada.

-Yo no te odio. -dijo, sin levantar la vista. -Pero yo no estoy precisamente feliz, tampoco. Odio el hecho de que me mentiste, el hecho de que te acostaste con Jun, el hecho de que sabías que ella llevaba a tu hijo y no me dijiste nada, pero... -ella tomó una respiración profunda. Quería llorar, quería gritar, quería preguntar por qué le estaba pasando, pero se las arregló para mantener la calma y continuó. –Pero, yo también admiro el hecho de que tú decidieras quedarte con ella, y criar a su hijo... juntos.

-Pero Sora, yo te...

-¡No digas eso! - Sora exclamó de pronto, levantando la cabeza sólo para mirar por la ventana a su lado. -Por favor, Matt vete. Sal de aquí, y sólo ven a darme los papeles.

-Pero, Sora... -Matt comenzó, después de que tomó una respiración profunda. -No puedo perderte.

Ella juntó todo el coraje que tenía, Sora miró a Matt:

-Por favor, Matt... –casi le rogó. –No hagas las cosas más difíciles.

-Yo no voy a perderte, Sora. –Matt dijo, y Sora cerró los ojos:

-Vete a vivir tu sueño, con Jun. –dijo con una lágrima por su mejilla. -Ve a lograr el sueño, yo no pude lograr.

-Sora... -Matt susurró, mientras sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas. -Tú eres mi sueño, el resto no importa.

-Sólo vete. .Sora susurró, mirando hacia abajo.

Poco a poco, Matt comenzó a caminar hacia atrás, pero sus ojos estaban cerrados de la misma forma que Sora. Él sabía que estaba tratando de no llorar, al igual que él estaba tratando de no llorar tampoco. Pero era tan difícil. Fue muy difícil dejar su vida atrás. Puede sonar cursi, él lo sabía, pero Sora era su vida... no Jun, pero Sora. La amaba, a pesar de todo lo que pasó con ellos, desde que se casaron. Pero eso no le importaba, no si eso significaba que tenía que alcanzar su sueño con otra mujer...

-Sora. -susurró cuando estaba por llegar a la puerta, pero la mujer señaló a la puerta, aunque ella no lo miró:

-¡Vete! –exclamó. -Sólo vete... ¡ya!

Mirando hacia abajo, Matt abrió la puerta y se marchó.

En medio del silencio, dos almas gritaban con furia, dolor y sufrimiento.

~ * ~

A la mañana había llegado la calma y la tranquilidad, al contrario de la noche anterior:

-¡Hey Sora! - Mimi exclamó entrando por la puerta. -¿Preparada para enfrentar el mundo?"

Sora miró y sonrió:

-Hai. –dijo suavemente.

-Entonces, ¿por qué estás tan triste? -preguntó Mimi algo confusa. -Aoshi y Akane te están esperando, es que no se puede olvidar su tía Sora.

Mientras se rió Mimi, Sora suspiró:

-Mimi... -comenzó, como estaba sentada en su cama de hospital.

-¿Qué? -la chica de cabello rosa preguntó, dejó de reírse -¿Qué pasa?

Sora negó con la cabeza:

-¿Podemos ir a la playa? -preguntó, y Mimi levantó la ceja:

-¿Por qué?

Sora tomó una respiración profunda:

-Porque quiero decirte algo.

-¿Y no me puedes decir ahora, porque...? -Preguntó Mimi, pero, como Sora se preparó para responder, Joe entró en:

-Mimi, ¿puedo hablar contigo un segundo?"

La mujer de pelo rosa le miró:

-Claro. -dijo, antes de caminar hacia él, -¿Qué pasa?

Joe humedeció sus labios.

-Una enfermera me dijo, que Matt estuvo aquí anoche. -dijo, y Mimi puso una mano sobre su boca:

-¿A sí? -preguntó, y Joe asintió con la cabeza:

-Y ella dijo Sora estaba muy nerviosa, cuando Matt salió. Creo que... no, estoy seguro de que Matt vino aquí a decirle a Sora sobre el divorcio, pero...

-¿Qué? –preguntó. .¿Qué es?

-Mimi, Sora no puede firmar los papeles. -dijo Joe. -No se podemos dejar que Sora comete ese error.

-Pero, ¿qué puedo hacer? -Mimi preguntó confusa. -Es su elección.

-Lo sé, pero ella no puede hacer eso. No cuando ella necesita apoyo, más que nada. -dijo Joe, se pasó una mano por el pelo. -Ella ha pasado por cosas terribles desde que se casó con Matt, pero ella lo necesita para continuar con su vida.

-Joe, me estás asustando. -Mimi dijo. -¿Qué estás ocultando? -Joe movió la cabeza. -¡Dime! –exclamó.

-No, Sora tiene que ser la que te diga. -Joe dijo, antes de mirar a la mujer, que estaba sentado en la cama del hospital. -Ten cuidado ahora, Sora ¿ok? -preguntó, y la mujer lo miró:

-Hai. -ella respondió: -¿Podemos irnos ahora, Mimi?

La niña de cabello rosa compartió una última mirada con Joe, antes de asentir.

-Sí, vámonos. –dijo.

~ * ~

-¿Qué querías decirme? -Mimi preguntó, como los dos amigos salieron a lo largo de la costa

Sora tomó una respiración profunda, antes de sentarse en la arena, sólo para ser seguido por Mimi:

-Esto es algo muy delicado... -Sora empezó, mirando al mar. -algo que nadie sabe... solo Matt y Joe...

-¿Qué es? -Mimi le preguntó, al notar el malestar de su amiga. -Sabes, me puedes decirme todo.

Sora asintió con la cabeza:

-Yo sé. -dijo, en voz baja. Poco a poco, miró a su amiga. -¿Te acuerdas de las tres veces que fui al hospital, después de que Matt y yo nos casamos?

Mimi asintió con la cabeza:

-Sí, fue porque estaba enfermo, ¿no? -preguntó, y Sora se lamió los labios:

-No exactamente. -dijo, y Mimi levantó la ceja, confundida:

-¿Qué quieres decir? -le preguntó.-Joe nos dijo que estabas enferma.

-Puede que yo estuviera enfermo -comenzó Sora, mientras seguía mirando hacia el mar. -pero que no era del todo cierto.

-¿Hay algo más? -Preguntó Mimi y Sora asintió con la cabeza:

-La verdadera razón por la que fui al hospital de las tres veces... -empezó, poco a poco. -porque yo... -Mimi vio los ojos de Sora llorando y puso la mano sobre la de su amiga, antes de apretar. Sora miró las manos y respiró hondo. -La verdadera razón porque me fui al hospital esas tres veces fue porque... porque he tenido tres abortos involuntarios.

Mimi abrió mucho los ojos cerrados, mientras que Sora apretaba su mano.

**

* * *

**

**N/A: Aquí empiezan los problemas, mañana esperen el prox capi.**

**gracias por leer**

****Amai do****


	11. El sol siempre vuelve a brillar

**Digimon no me pertenece, tampoco el fic, sólo hago la traducción.**

**Capítulo 11: **El sol siempre vuelve a brillar

-Así, ¿todo está bien? -Ken pregunto y todos asintieron

-Sí, pero tenemos que saber cuando van a firmar los papeles. -Kyuryo dijo.

-Esa es una pregunta difícil. –TK murmuró y Tai arqueó una ceja:

-¿Por qué? –preguntó.

-Como si no conocieras a mi hermano. -dijo: -Apuesto a que Matt la da miedo firmar los papeles.

-¿Por qué dices eso? -Tai preguntó confuso. -Todo lo que tiene que hacer es escribir su nombre, en un papel. Creo que Matt es capaz de hacer eso.

-¡Oh, por favor! –TK exclamó, levantándose de la silla. -Apuesto a que Sora puede hacerlo sin ningún problema, pero Matt no puede. ¡A Matt le da miedo perder a Sora para siempre, y él sabe que pasará si él firma que los malditos papeles!"

-Eso es verdad. -Izzy dijo.

-No puedo creer Jun hizo eso. -Kyuryo dijo de repente. -Ella estaba tan feliz con el bebé, y luego… ¿Ella hace esto? Esto es tan poco como ella.

-¿Estás seguro de que estamos hablando de la misma Jun? -preguntó Tai.

-¡Hey! -Davis exclamó. -¡Se trata de mi hermana de quien estás hablando!

-¿Y?

-¡Cálmese! - Ken exclamó, y todo el mundo lo miró. -No importa cuán malo es este tema, tenemos que tener en cuenta el hecho de Jun_ es_ la hermana de Davis y que ella está pasando por un mal momento. Después de todo, Jun está embarazada y estoy seguro de que ella está haciendo esto para llamar la atención.

-¿Qué quieres decir? -tanto Davis y Ryuryo preguntó, al mismo tiempo.

Ken suspiró:

-Soy un hombre casado, y padre, y sé lo que va a pasar ... quiero decir, he pasado por un momento en que Yolei - mi esposa - estaba embarazada. Ella no quería que yo fuera a trabajar , porque ella necesitaba de mi compañía, pero, según Kyuryo, Jun no tenía compañía durante tres meses. ¿Qué esperaban? Es obvio que trataría de encontrar a alguien, y todos sabemos que estaba loca por Matt cuando era más joven. Así, ya pesar del hecho de Matt está casado con Sora, Jun comprendió que era el único que se divorciaría para estar con ella, y creiar el niño como si fuera suyo.

-¿Ha pensado en todo eso, solo? -Tai preguntó y Ken puso los ojos:

-Por supuesto. -dijo

Kyuryo respiró hondo:

-Tal vez tengas razón. –dijo. -Esto no habría sucedido si me hubiera quedado con Jun, en lugar de pensar en mi trabajo.

-Es cierto, Jun puede haber sido un dolor de cabeza cuando era más joven, pero eso no quiere decir que todavía lo sea. -dijo Tai

~ * ~

Las lágrimas estaban callendo libremente por los ojos de Sora, mientras que Mimi se esforzó por pensar en lo que dijo. Ella nunca pensó que su amiga podría estar en ese dolor, y nunca se quejara de ello. Pero, a continuación, de nuevo, era Sora que estaba hablando. Sora, la chica que nunca pedía nada a cambio, la chica que nunca se quejaba de nada ...

-¡Oh, Sora... -Mimi comenzó. –Yo... yo...

-No sabes qué decir. -Sora interumpió, mirando el mar. -y eso está bien.

-No, me siento como que tengo que decirte algo. -la chica de cabello rosa le dijo a Sora, pero esta sacudió la cabeza.

-No es necesario decir nada. -dijo en voz baja. -Después de todo, no hay nada que decir. He tenido tres abortos involuntarios, y eso es, punto.

-Pero, ¿por qué no me dijiste? ¿O alguien más? -Mimi preguntó, un poco ofendida.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó ella, mirando hacia abajo. -No había nada que hacer.

-Pero, podríamos haber ayudadp. -Mimi dijo y Sora soltó una risilla triste:

-Mimi, Joe ni siquiera fue capaz de hacer una cosa por mí. -ella dijo. -Yo sé que me hubieran ayudado, pero... ya era demasiado duro.

Mimi se lamió los labios:

-Pero, ¿por qué?

Sora se rió entre dientes:

-La primera vez que sucedio -empezó, mirando a la arena -fue de cuatro meses después de mi boda. Cuando me enteré de que estaba embarazada del hijo de Matt, yo no podía dejar de gritar de alegría. Sin pensarlo, llamé a Matt. Sabes que casi iba en un viaje al espacio, pero decidió quedarse y cuidar de mí. -Mimi asintió y Sora respiró hondo. -Matt estaba tan feliz. Todavía puedo recordar la expresión de su cara y su sonrisa... la rara sonrisa feliz Ishida. -Sora sonrió por la memoria. -... Sin embargo, dos semanas más tarde, el sueño desapareció. Fue tan doloroso... me dolía mucho, no sólo porque sabía que estaba perdiendo a mi hijo, sino porque pude ver en Matt entrar en una tristeza... Y, cuando Joe me dijo la verdad, lloré durante tanto tiempo y Matt... -Sora cerró los ojos como las lágrimas continuaron cayendo. -Matt estaba haciendose el valiente, pero yo sabía que estaba destrozado.

-Sora... -Mimi empezó, pero Sora sacudió la cabeza. _"No es necesario continuar". _la mujer de pelo rosa pensó, cuando se dio cuenta del dolor que su amiga estaba pasando pero…

-Le pedí a Joe decirles, en caso de que ustedes preguntarán, que tenía un resfriado. -la mujer de cabello castaño continuó, mirando al mar. -y Matt estuvo de acuerdo conmigo. Medio año más tarde, pasamos por lo mismo... -Tenía miedo de tener un hijo, pero la luz de esperanza era mayor. Pero te recuerdo que fui atropellada por un coche, hace casi cuatro años. -Mimi asintió con la cabeza. -que no había sido algo grave, pero el bebé no soportó y, una vez más, me sentí destrozada al igual que Matt. Pero, entonces estaba enojada, no porque yo había perdido a dos hijos, y porque pensaba que era como una maldición ... y hasta empezó a creer que nunca tendríamos hijos. Y...

Cuando Sora empezó a sollozar, Mimi puso sus brazos alrededor de su amiga y la abrazó con fuerza:

-Sora, no es necesario que sigas… -le susurro al oído de su amiga.

La respuesta que obtuvo, fue otro sollozo:

-La tercera vez... –Sora continuó, después de unos segundos. -Fue el fin... Cuando perdí al niño, Matt ya se había hecho la idea en mente que nunca tendríamos hijos; el hecho de que no pude tener a nuestros niños fue un muro entre Matt y yo... -Sora limpió sus lágrimas, con su mano izquierda, pero continuaron cayendo. -Cuando Akane y Aoshi nacieron, todo comenzó a desmoronarse. ¿Y Jun? Ella sólo ayudó a que pasara lo que yo ya sabía que tarde o temprano iba a pasar.

-Sora, no digas eso. -Mimi dijo y, por primera vez desde que habían llegado a la playa, Sora la miró. Mimi sintió que su corazón se encogía porque notó el dolor, el sufrimiento, la tristeza en los ojos de su amiga. ¿Sabes Matt te ama no imp ...

-¡No! -Sora gritó, mientras se puso las manos sobre las orejas. -¡No digas eso!

-¿Qué? ¿Qué Matt te ama? Pero Sora, ¡es verdad! Es tan obvio, ¡como la Luna es la noche! Ya sabes que te ama, y que ya tienes la prueba de su amor.

-¡No! - Sora exclamó llorando. -¡Él no puede amarme! ¡El no puede amar a alguien, que no puede hacerlo feliz!

-Ahí es donde te equivocas, Sora! –Mimi exclamó y, cuando vio a su amiga tratando de no oírla, agarró las muñecas de Sora y las aleja de sus orejas. -Escúchame Sora, y escucha bien. Todos sabemos que eres la único que puede hacer a Matt feliz, tú eras el única que le entendía y lo hacía reír. Reír, ¡Sora! ¿Cuántas personas son capaces de hacer reír a Yamato Ishida ¿Cuántos? Sora -cuando cerró los ojos, Mimi respiró hondo. -No empieces con las declaraciones de lástima, cuando sabes que no son verdad. Tú eres la única que es capaz de alcanzar el alma de Matt, además de TK. Así que, ¿por qué no luchas por él?, ¿eh? ¿Por qué?

-¡Porque no puedo! - Sora exclamó de pronto, y Mimi cerró la boca. -No puedo luchar por Matt, cuando sé lo que está pasando entre él y Jun, no puedo detenerlo de lograr su sueño, Mimi, ¡yo_ no puede_!

-¿Incluso si eso significa, que estará lejos de ti? -Preguntó Mimi y, lentamente, Sora asintió con la cabeza:

-Su felicidad es lo más importante para mí, Mimi. – empezó. -Si él está feliz, estoy contenta. Incluso si mi felicidad lleva años, estaré feliz de verlo con una familia ... una _real_ familia.

-Pero Matt no la ama. -Mimi dijo. -Él te ama Sora, y sólo a ti"

-Pero, si no puedo hacerlo feliz, entonces yo deseo Jun pueda. -Sora susurró, antes de levantarse. -¿Podemos, por favor, ir a casa ahora?

Mimí la miró:

_'Puedes luchar por él, Sora, y puedes ganar". _, pensó, mientras asentía _"Pero hay que creer en ti misma, y en tu futuro."_

~ * ~

Jun estaba golpeando con el pie en el suelo, mientras ella se sentó en el sofá. Matt había salido de casa durante horas, y ella estaba preocupada:

-Apuesto a que fue a ver _Sora_. –Jun murmuró con ira. -Honestamente, estoy harta de esto. Sora es esto, que Sora, Sora aquí, Sora no ... Argh, ¿no puede ver que estoy harta de todo esto? "

-¿Hablando contigo misma, ahora. -preguntó una voz y Jun se dirigió a la puerta, a ver a Matt:

-¡Oh Mattie-chan! -exclamó, levantándose. -Estaba tan preocupada por ti. -poco a poco, se levantó y Matt arqueó una ceja: _«¿Soy yo, o que está demasiado gorda para tres meses? Hum ... tal vez sea sólo yo. "_

-¿En serio? -preguntó y Jun asintió con la cabeza, mientras caminaba hacia él.

-Tenía miedo de que se hicieras algo loco, después de que la pelea tuvimos. .dijo, preocupada.

-No estás enojado, ¿verdad?

Cuando Matt vio los ojos de cachorro de Jun, suspiró:

-No, pero, si me prometes que nunca voy a decir las cosas de nuevo ...

-¡Oh, no! -Junio interrumpió, mirando hacia arriba. -te prometo que no.

Matt se aclaró la garganta:

-Ok, entonces. –dijo. -Pero nunca, _nunca_ vuelvas a hablar de mi relación con Sora, de nuevo.

-Ok. -Junio, dijo, antes de sonreír. ¿Tienes hambre? Puedo preparar algo.

Matt sacudió la cabeza:

-Estoy bien. –dijo. -Voy a tomar un baño.

-¿Ah, sí? Ok, entonces. -Jun, dijo, pero cuando el rubio estaba a punto de subir las escaleras, una idea apareció en su mente. -¡Oh, se me olvidaba, tu abogado llamó.

-¿Qué quería? -preguntó, sin volverse

-Sólo preguntando sobre los papeles del divorcio. -dijo Junio sonriendo. -Me preguntó si habías firmado los papeles ya, y le dije que sí.

-¿Hiciste _qué_? -Matt preguntó, dirigiéndose a ella. -¿Por qué dijiste eso? tu sabe que deje los papeles aquí, antes de irme.

-¿De verdad? -Junio preguntó confusa. -Yo no los vi.

-¡No puedo creerlo! -Matt exclamó. -¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso? ¿Cómo?

-Matt Lo siento, pero pensé que habías dejado de ver a Sora, y pedirle que firmara los papeles. -Jun dijo. -lo siento mucho.

Matt respiró hondo: _"Recuerda, ella está embarazada ... piensa en el niño ..."_ Matt pensó:

-Jun, ¿Qué dijo mi abogado? -preguntó y Jun se lamió los labios:

-Hum ... -dijo que tu podías ir allí mañana, para que pudiera continuar con el proceso.

-_¿Qué?_ -Matt preguntó sorprendido. -Mañana, pero... no puedo creer esto, tengo que llamarlo ahora.

Jun abrió los ojos, cuando Matt se dirigió hacia el teléfono: _'!Piensa Jun, piensa!_

-¿Matt? -ella lo llamó y el hombre de cabello rubio, la miró, mientras él tomó el auricular del teléfono.

-Hum... tu abogado dijo que no sería posible ponerse en contacto con él hasta mañana a las 5 pm. Creo que quiere que vayas allí, hasta entonces.

-maldición. -Matt murmuró, -entonces yo....Matt - ¿Qué se supone que haga?

-Llama a Sora. –Jun dijo. -Quiero decir, sé que fue mi culpa, pero no se puede volver ahora.

-Tienes razón. -Matt murmuró _«Desgraciadamente»._

Deprimido, Matt levantó el teléfono nuevamente.

~ * ~

-¿Tres abortos? -Yolei preguntó, antes de que pudiera evitarlo.

Sora asintió con la cabeza, mientras miraba hacia abajo:

-Mimi te explicará todo, si lo deseas. -dijo, y Mimi asintió con la cabeza:

-Por supuesto, lo haré. -dijo, y Kari se aclaró la garganta:

-¿Por qué no tomas un baño? -le preguntó. -Apuesto a que te sentirás mejor, después de él.

Sora miró, y asintió con la cabeza:

-Creo que lo haré. –dijo mientras se puso de pie. -Gracias por dejar que me quede aquí, por esta noche, Yolei. -continuó, mirando a la mujer de cabello violeta.

-Por supuesto que sí. -Yolei dijo sonriendo. -Puedes quedarte aquí, siempre y cuando lo desees. -entonces, el teléfono sonó y ella se levantó. -Enseguida vuelvo.

Yolei dijo, antes de alejarse de la sala de estar

-Bueno, me voy a tomar un baño. -Sora, dijo, en voz baja

-_Matt! _-Exclamó Yolei y las tres amigas, que estaban en el comedor, una se miraron -¿_Sora? Sí, ella está aquí. Hum ... Espera, voy a ver si se puede hablar contigo. -_segundos más tarde, Yolei apareció en la puerta. -Sora, Matt...

-Ya voy. -la mujer de cabello rojizo, dijo y, lentamente, se dirigió hacia el teléfono. -¿Moshi Moshi? Sí Matt, soy yo. ¿Quieres hablar conmigo? ¿Por qué? lentamente, Mimi, Kari y Yolei caminaban hacia su amiga. -Tú me necesitas para firmar los papeles, ¿ahora? -las otras tres mujeres se miraban. -No, quiero decir... ok, lo entiendo. Media hora, está bien. Ok, bye. –colgó.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó ella, en el momento que la mujer de cabello castaño respiró hondo:

-Matt... -Sora dijo. -Él viene aquí... a firmar los papeles del divorcio.

-_Nani?_ -Las mejores amigas de Sora preguntaron al mismo tiempo, todos ellos en shock y sorprendidas.

Sora asintió con la cabeza:

-Bueno, si no les importa, me voy a tomar un baño rápido. -y antes de que alguna de sus amigas pudiera detenerla, Sora se alejó.

-¡Tenemos que hacer algo! -Mimi siseó.

-¿Qué? -Yolei preguntó nerviosa. -¿Qué podemos hacer?

-No lo sé, pero tenemos que impedir que Sora firme los papeles. -Mimi contestó.

-Tú sabes, es su elección. –Kari dijo lamentablemente. -Si ella no quiere quedarse con Matt, ella...

-Joe me dijo que no dejara a Sora hacer esto, y yo lo haré. Además, tú sabes que no podemos dejarla que hacer esto.

-Pero, ¿qué podemos hacer? –Yolei preguntó. –yo...

-¡_Estoy en casa!_ -Alguien exclamó y Yolei abrió mucho los ojos:

-¡Ken! –susurró. -¡Lo tengo!

-¿Qué? -tanto Kari y Mimi preguntaron, pero Yolei ya había corrido hacia la puerta principal.

-Vamos. -Mimi dijo, mientras compartía una mirada con su amiga.

-_¿Qué estás diciendo?_ -Ken preguntó.

-Por favor, Ken, ¡que tenemos que hacer algo! –Yolei dijo.

-Yo sé lo que hay que hacer. -Ken dijo. -Dame quince minutos.

-¿Adónde vas? -Preguntó Yolei y Ken movió la cabeza:

-Quince minutos. -repitió, y entonces se fue.

Poco a poco, Yolei miró a Mimi y Kari:

-¿Qué crees que va a hacer? -le preguntó

-Espero que sea algo que impida que Sora haga la peor decisión en toda su vida. -Mimi dijo. Hay que detenerla, incluso si es necesario decir la verdad.

Kari abrió los ojos, ancho:

-No hablas en serio. -dijo, y Mimí la miró con una expresión determinada:

-Sí. -ella dijo. -Y yo te digo, que diré la verdad, si eso significa que puede detener este infierno.

~ * ~

Matt miró la casa en frente de él, y respiró hondo. Estaba tan cerca de perderlo todo... tan cerca. Cerró los ojos, Matt imaginó la Navidad, cuando Sora se apareció con las galletas. Desde entonces, Matt le había pedido a Sora hacer galletas cada año, por Navidad y Sora siempre les haría, con una sonrisa de felicidad en su rostro. Pero, él sabía todo lo que empezó a perder es la felicidad, ya que empezaron a vivir en la depresión y la tristeza, aunque aún están muy contentos con ellos.

Tomando una respiración profunda, Matt tomó el sobre en la mano izquierda más fuerte, y llamó a la puerta. _"El último adiós." _Matt pensó, mientras miraba a la puerta blanca delante de él _"Pero, estoy seguro de que esto es lo que quiero hacer? ¿Realmente quiero dejar Sora, y vivir con Jun?_

De repente se abrió la puerta, para revelar Yolei:

-Hey Matt. -la mujer dijo, en voz baja. –Adelante.

-Hey Yolei. -Matt dijo, caminando. -Lo siento, por haber venido aquí, a esta hora de la noche.

-Está bien. -Yolei dijo. -por lo general no vamos a la cama, antes de la medianoche. Sora en la sala.

Asiente con la cabeza Matt comenzó a caminar hacia la división, mientras Yolei miró hacia afuera: _"Yo no sé lo que tienes en mente, Ken, pero, por favor, date prisa."_

Poco a poco, Matt entró en la sala y se sentía su aliento de ser atrapado en su garganta, cuando vio a Sora hablando en voz baja con Mimi y Kari, sin mirarlo a él. Estaba tan pálido, tan frágil, al igual que aquellos tiempos cuando estaba en el hospital, escuchando las terribles noticias. Sin embargo, cuando Sora levantó la vista, Matt sintió que su corazón se rompió: _"Sus ojos... son tan tristes." _Matt pensó. Si había algo que Sora no era, era una persona triste. Ella siempre estaba lleno de energía, felicidad y amor, pero ahora... ahora que estaba viendo la a ella y ver lo que había de mantener en su interior durante tanto tiempo, Matt no podía dejar de sentir tristeza por ella, y enojado por él. Odiaba ver a Sora como si fuera muñeca de porcelana, sobre todo porque ella odiaba verse a sí misma como una, pero lo que más odiaba era el hecho de que había sido él que le dio el derecho de sentirse solos y abandonados. Sin embargo, nunca se había quejado:

-Hola Matt. -Sora, dijo, en una voz neutra.

-H. .. Hola. -Matt dijo, después se rompieron sus pensamientos.

-¿Has traído los papeles? -Sora le preguntó, tratando de no llorar. Los papeles. Lo único que necesitaban para separarse de sus vidas. Pero dolía, dolía más que nada, pero que tenían que decirse adiós así, al menos uno de ellos podría alcanzar los sueños que siempre habían tenido.

-Hai. -Matt dijo, caminando hacia la mujer de cabello castaño. Poco a poco, le entregó el sobre a ella y, con una mano temblorosa, Sora lo cogió. –lo lamento, tiene que ser así. -dijo, mientras que Sora se dirigió hacia la mesa para apoyar.

-No. -la mujer de cabello castaño rojizo, dijo, abriendo el sobre. -creo que esto es lo mejor.

Cuando Matt miró hacia abajo, Kari compartió una mirada con Mimi:

-¿Si nos vamos? -Preguntó en voz baja y la mujer de pelo rosa sacudió la cabeza:

-No, tenemos que mantener un ojo sobre ellos hasta que Ken llegue y haga todo lo que tenía en mente.

-¿Qué crees que es? -Kari preguntó y la otra mujer se encogió de hombros.

-A quién le importa, sólo espero que sea algo que pueda detener este infierno.

Poco a poco, Sora tomó una pluma: le temblaba la mano, el corazón le estaba gritando para que ella no lo hace, pero su mente le decía que era lo mejor.

Tomó una respiración profunda, Sora miró a Matt, sólo se congeló: los ojos de Matt estaban tan llenos de pesar, dolor y todos esos sentimientos oscuros que siempre veía cuando eran más jóvenes... sentimientos que tuvo sólo para ganar su amistad y, más tarde, su amor.

-Hum ... ¿Dónde firmo? -preguntó ella.

Poco a poco, Matt se dirigió a ella y señaló el final del documento:

-No. –dijo en casi en un susurro y Sora tragó saliva: _'Esto es lo mejor." -_se recordó, antes de tomar la pluma más fuerte y asentir:

-Ok. -dijo, en voz baja y, mientras ella trataba de no temblar, Sora escribió su nombre –Listo. -dijo, antes de mirar hacia arriba y dejar la pluma de Matt. –ahora... tú.

Poco a poco, Matt cogió la pluma, pero, cuando estaba a punto de escribir su nombre, miró a Sora:

-¿Estás segura de que esto es lo que quieres hacer? -preguntó y Sora se congeló:

-No importa, lo que quiero. -ella respondió, mirándole. -Esto es lo que hay que hacer. lo que debemos hacer.

-Pero no puedo vivir sin ti. -Matt comenzó, desesperado. -Te necesito para seguir viviendo. yo te a...

-¡Basta! - Sora exclamó, cerrando los puños. -¡No digas eso otra vez! No soy yo la que necesita tu amor ahora, es Jun... y el niño que está esperando.

-Pero... -Matt comenzó. Quería decirle a Sora que quería quedarse con ella, que podía cuidar al niño sin estar con Jun, pero sabía que Sora no le permitiría decir o hacer las cosas:

-Sólo tienes que firmar, Matt. -dijo Sora, cansada. -y poner fin a esto.

Cuando vio a Matt empezando a escribir su nombre en el papel, Kari miró a Mimi. Ambos fueron palideció y pidiendo a Ken de prisa.

-No podemos permitir que esto suceda. - Mimi murmuró, pero, antes de que pudiera abrir la boca, Ken, Tai, Izzy y un hombre de cabello castaño entró en la sala de estar, junto con Yolei.

-Matt, en nombre del amor que le tienes a Sora, no firmes los papeles. -Ken comenzado y el hombre de cabello rubio y le miró. -El bebé que Jun de espera no es tuyo.

-Y, por el bien de tu hijo Sora, no te alejes de Matt. -Mimi dijo y después... todo fue silencio.

* * *

**N/A: **Wow... ya se comienzan a solucionar las cosas, pero aún falta mucho...

Gracias por leer, y gracias a los que me dejan un review.

Haciendo publicidad, mañana comienzo la secuela de _El poder del amor y la amistad. "Digimon: El Poder de los Emblemas"_

Amai do


	12. Avales y Tesoros

**Capítulo 12: **Avales y Tesoros

Nadie se atrevía a hablar, mover o incluso para mirar a los demás. El silencio que se había llegado después de las dos oraciones anteriores, fue brutal. Nadie sabía qué pensar, o cómo reaccionar ante la noticia de dos, que salió de la nada, sin un solo aviso.

Mientras Sora estaba enviando una mirada a Mimi, Matt estaba mirando a ella, en shock y sorprendida: _"¿Qué hijo? Y, ¿qué diablos quiere decir Ken? ¿Jun espera un niño, que no es mío? Entonces ... ¿qué diablos está pasando aquí? '_

Como si él estuviera leyendo sus pensamientos, Ken se aclaró la garganta:

-Yo digo la verdad. -comenzó y, poco a poco, Matt apartó los ojos de Sora, para mirar a su amigo -Jun espera un niño, es cierto, pero no es tuyo.

-Qu ... ¿Qué quieres decir? -Matt preguntó, poco a poco. -¿Cómo puedes decir tal cosa?

Entonces, el hombre de pelo castaño dio un paso hacia el frente:

-Mi nombre es Kyuryo Caigan. –comenzó. -y yo soy el prometido de Jun, al igual que yo soy el padre del niño.

-Pero ... Jun, dijo... y el bebé... -Matt comenzó de manera confundida. -¿Por qué iba a hacer tal cosa? ¿Por qué iba a mentir?

-Creemos que, se sentía sola. -TK interrumpió. -No hay ninguna otra explicación.

-Pero... -poco a poco, Matt miró a Sora -Y tú... ¿estás embarazada?

Poco a poco, Sora le miró y se humedeció los labios:

-Hai. -susurró y, sin un solo aviso, Matt se desmayó.

-¿Qué debemos hacer? -Tai preguntó, Mimi apoyó la cabeza en su hombro

-¡Shhh! -Mimi siseó, golpeándolo en el pecho.

Poco a poco, Sora miró a Matt y suspiró: _"¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora, Matt?" _- preguntó _"No puedo ir cotigo... el peso de la mentira es demasiado grande, pero, al mismo tiempo, no puedo vivir sin ti ... y nuestro hijo necesita de su padre. Pero, ¿qué debemos hacer? '_

-¿Sora? -alguien la llamó y la mujer de pelo castaño rojizo rompió sus pensamientos, para ver a Kyuryo:

-¿Hai? -preguntó ella y el hombre se sentó a su lado.

-Realmente no sé qué decir. -Kyuryo comenzó, poco a poco. -Tal vez debería decir que lo siento, pero eso no es suficiente... nada suficiente para expresar lo que siento acerca de todo esto.

-No es necesario decir nada. -Sora dijo Kyuryo y sacudió la cabeza:

-No. -dijo -Después de todo, es mi culpa que esto sucediera.

Sora levantó la ceja:

-¿Por qué dices eso? -preguntó confundida y Kyuryo dio un suspiro triste, mientras miraba al suelo:

-Yo trabajo mucho. -dijo, simplemente. -Me importa mucho el dinero, y trabajar para... -lentamente, se volteó hacia ella. –Tú sabes, Jun no es una mala persona, realmente no lo es... Jun... jun necesita una oportunidad para mostrarse y, cuando se la das a ella, ves que es diferente de lo que lo que piensas.

Sora miró hacia abajo:

-Tal vez... -ella comenzó. -Tal vez juzgué erróneamente a Jun, pero lo que hizo... la razón por qué lo hizo...

-Como dije, es mi culpa. ¿Qué esperas de una mujer embarazada, que sabe que va a estar sola durante los primeros cuatro meses? ¿Qué esperas que iba a hacer, cuando se enfrente a la realidad sola? Yo había visto que venía, cuando me decidí a ir a Tokio, yo...

-Pero, ¿por qué Matt? -Sora interrumpido, en voz baja. -¿Es porque le gustaba cuando era más joven?

Kyuryo miró al suelo, una vez más:

-Tal vez porque sabía que él era el único, que tendría las agallas para dejar toda su vida atrás, sólo por un niño. -Sora le miró y Kyuryo continuó. -Sé lo que Jun hizo estuvo mal, quiero decir, romper una familia sólo porque se sentía sola, aun cuando sabía que podía llamarme y decirme lo que estaba mal que la estaba pasando, pero yo también sabía era culpa mía.

-Pero, ¿sabías que durmieron juntos? -Sora preguntó y el hombre movió la cabeza:

-No, pero ¿quién los culpa por no decir nada? No sé sobre Matt, pero Jun siempre tuvo problemas para mostrar cómo es que ella está arrepentida. Jun siempre trata de mostrar cómo ella se lamentaba, a través de acciones.

-¿Cómo es eso? -Sora preguntó alzando las cejas.

Kyuryo sonrió:

-Bueno, ella siempre me trata mejor que de costumbre; preparando la cena, la comida... siempre había una sonrisa en su cara, pero lo que siempre me mostraba que estaba haciendo todo eso, porque tenía miedo de lo que podía hacer. Además, sus ojos siempre muestran lo asustada que estaba, lo triste que era ... y todo lo que podía hacer era sonreír.

-¿Sonriés? -Sora preguntó, confundida- ¿Por qué sonríes?

-Porque la quiero demasiado, estar enojado con ella. -Kyuryo respondió y Sora se congeló. -Bueno, creo que es mejor ir al hotel, mañana voy a ir a ver a Jun.

-¿Por qué no te quedas aquí? -Yolei preguntó. Ella había escuchado toda la conversación. -Tenemos dos habitaciones más.

Ryuryo sonrió, pero negó con la cabeza:

-No, creo que es mejor ir al hotel y descansar. Vendré aquí mañana, tal vez antes de ir a ver a Jun. Adiós.

Poco a poco, se bajó, seguida de cerca por Ken.

-Bueno, ya que no parece que Matt va a despertar pronto, ¿mejor vamos a descansar? -Tai preguntó.

-Creo que es una gran idea. -Mimi dijo, guiñando un ojo.

-Bueno, ya sabes donde están las habitaciones. -comenzó Yolei, cuando Ken entró. -todo lo que necesitan es decidir cuál van a usar

-¿Dónde vas a dormir, Sora? -Kari preguntó, mirando a su amiga.

-Me quedaré aquí.

-¿Está segura? -Izzy preguntó. -Tú puedes tomar el sofá, y voy a dormir en el suelo.

-Gracias Izzy, pero eso no es necesario. Sora respondió, mirándolo.

-Si estás segura. -dijo

Después de unos pocos adioses, Sora se vio sola, en una habitación, donde dormía su marido: _"Ok, así que él se desmayó, es eso bueno o malo? _Sora le preguntó mientras se acercaba al hombre dormido _"Y Jun no está esperando a su hij ... eso es bueno, ¿verdad? Eso significa que no es necesario el divorcio Matt, pero... ¿puedo volver a él? ¿Después de todo esto? " _De repente, la voz Kyuryo apareció en su mente:_"Porque la quiero demasiado, estar enojado con ella"_

-Amo a Matt también, pero... -Sora murmuró mientras se sentaba en la cama, al lado del hombre de su vida. -¿Por qué es tan difícil perdonarlo?

-Sora... -Matt susurró, y la mujer de pelo castaño rojizo interrumpió sus pensamientos, para ver a Matt enseguida durmiendo. -Lo siento... Aishiteru...

- también Te amo. -murmuró, tomando un mechón de la cara de Matt.

Lentamente, se tendió a su lado y se durmió, recordando todos aquellos momentos en que echaba de menos la compañía de Matt.

Matt abrió los ojos, y estaba a punto de levantarse, pero sintió a alguien a su lado. Cuando sintió que la persona a su lado, moverse, se asustó: _'Por favor, que no sea Jun" _se declaró, antes de mirar a su lado y abrir mucho los ojos, cuando vio a Sora:

-Cielo... -dijo sorprendido. -¿Cómo ...?

Fue entonces que todos los recuerdos de la noche anterior aparecieron en su mente:

_"Matt, en nombre del su amor que le tienes a Sora, no firmes los papeles; el bebé que Jun está esperando no es tuyo"'_

_"Y, por el bien de tu hijo Sora, no te alejes de Matt."_

-¿Tu hijo? -Matt repitió, mientras miraba hacia el vientre de ella -No puede ser... -temblando, Matt le puso una mano sobre la panza de Sora y respiró hondo. -No puede ser verdad.

-Entonces, lo siento por decirte que sí. -una voz murmuró y Matt miró a la cara de Sora, para ver un par de Rubys cansados mirándole.

-Pero... ¿cómo? -Matt no conseguía preguntar.

-Ya sabes cómo. -Sora respondió, sentándose.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste? -Matt preguntó: -¿Cuándo lo supiste? ¿Por qué Mimí sabía?

Sora miró hacia abajo:

-Joe me dijo, cuando me desperté en el hospital, después de mi intento de matarme. -ella comenzó. -Mimi sabía, porque Joe le dijo. Al igual que le dijo a Kari y Yolei. -ella lamió sus labios. –Y... la razón por la que nadie te dijo, era porque les pidió que no.

-¿Los muchachos sabían? -Matt preguntó y Sora negó con la cabeza:

-No. -ella respondió. -Sólo Mimi, Kari, Yolei y Joe.

-Pero... -Matt respiró hondo. -¿Por qué no me dijiste? ¿Por qué firmaste los papeles, cuando sabías que estabas embarazada? ¿Por qué?

Sora guardó silencio durante unos segundos, hasta que se aclaró la garganta:

-Porque... porque... porque sabía Jun necesitaría más asistencia que yo, y yo tenía todo el mundo que me ayude. Jun... Jun no tenía ni a una sola persona para ayudarla.

-Ella tenía a Davis. -Matt dijo y Sora rodó los ojos:

-Davis. –repitió. -Davis no cuenta; Jun necesitaba a alguien serio para quedarse con ella, y tú eras perfecto para el trabajo. Y, aunque tú no lo creas, pero me gustaría haberte visto con Jun, después de todo, ella estaba esperando tu hijo.

-¡Pero el niño era mío! -Matt exclamó, molesto

-No sabía eso hasta ayer. -Sora respondió, levantándose. -Si estaba realmente te esperando al niño, no importa lo que pueda pasar conmigo, yo todavía quiero que te quedes con ella.

-Pero... ¿Por qué? -Matt preguntó, mirando triste. -¿No puedes perdonarme?

-No me preguntes eso. - Sora murmuró, cerrando los ojos.

-¿Qué? ¿Si todavía me amas? ¿Si me puedes perdonar, por lo que hice? -Matt preguntó también al levantarse. -Tengo el derecho a saber, Sora.

-Pero no hace falta que responda. -la mujer de pelo castaño rojizo dijo mirándolo. –Tú me mentiste, Matt, me ocultaste el hecho de que te acostaste con Jun, aun cuando sabías que deberías habérmelo dicho... me seguiste amando y me seguiste diciendo que me amabas, hasta que finalmente decidiste venir a mí, y decirme que querías el divorcio, sin decirme la razón ... ¡Maldita sea Matt, estabas tomando todas las decisiones sin siquiera hablar conmigo! ¿Cómo crees que me sentí? ¿Cómo creer que me siento?

Matt miró hacia abajo:

-Perdóname. –susurró. -Por favor...

Sora cerró los ojos y respiró hondo: _'Perdónalo'. -_una voz dijo, en su mente _"¿No puedes ver, que está desesperado?" _Sora abrió los ojos, y miró al hombre de pelo rubio:

-No sé. -susurró, y Matt miró. -Realmente no sé qué hacer, ni qué decir. Tú me lastimaste, Matt, en muchas maneras que tu sabes, pero, al mismo tiempo, te necesito... Sé Te necesito, no sólo por el niño que llevo, sino por mí misma.

-Entonces, p... -Matt comenzó sólo para ser interrumpido, de nuevo

-Quiero estar contigo Matt, realmente quiero. -Sora dijo. -Pero no sé, si puedo.

-Por favor, Sora... -Matt sentía su corazón herido y apretando, mientras que cada segundo parecía convertirse en horas. -te necesito...

Sora le miró a los ojos:

-Lo siento... -susurró, antes de dejar la habitación.

-¡Sora! -Matt exclamó, antes de ir tras ella. -¡Espera! -cuando vio que la mujer no iba a parar, él la agarró del brazo.

-Lo siento... -continuó, con los ojos lagrimeando. -Por favor, déjame mostrarte lo mucho que te necesito... -lentamente, Sora le miró y Matt se congeló, cuando notó que las lágrimas caían de sus hermosos ojos rubí. -Por favor... Te amo...

Cuando Sora estaba a punto de mirar hacia abajo, Matt se llevó las manos a cada lado de su rostro y la besó, directamente en los labios. Maldita sea, tenía que demostrar que sus palabras no eran falsas... necesitaba demostrarlo que necesitaba de ella... necesitaba demostrar que ella era su corazón...

-Matt... -Sora le susurró, en el beso. Ella se había perdido en sus labios... se había perdido, al igual que ella había perdido su presencia, cerca de ella ... como lo echaba de menos, siempre cerca de ella...

-Te amo... –Matt dijo sin dejar de besarla.

_"Porque la amo demasiado, para estar enojado con ella."_

Sora abrió mucho los ojos, y empujó a Matt hacia atrás:

-Basta. –susurró. -Por favor, deja de...

Abrió los ojos y Matt miró:

-Sora, lo siento tanto... -dijo y la mujer lo miró en silencio. -Por favor, no me dejes, te prometo que haré todo lo que me pidas, _por favor_, No me dejes.

-¿Cualquier cosa? -Sora preguntó, después de unos segundos. Su expresión era inescrutable, pero Matt no dejó de asentir. ¿Me prometes que vas a ser sincero conmigo, de ahora en adelante? -Matt asintió con la cabeza. -¿Prometes nunca ocultar nada a mí, otra vez? -Matt asintió con la cabeza, una y otra vez. Sora respiró hondo -Me lastimaste mucho Matt, y me refiero a cada palabra que estoy diciendo. -Matt miró hacia abajo: eso no sonaba bien. -pero, al igual que Kyuryo dijo ayer, si amamos a alguien tenemos que comprender sus errores, sobre todo, si los amamos. -Matt miró confundido y Sora le dio una pequeña sonrisa, mientras las lágrimas se detuvieron. -Y, Yamato Ishida, puesto que Te amo demasiado como para dejarte ir, me quedaré contigo.

Matt abrió los ojos, muy abiertos:

-¿En serio? -preguntó y, como respuesta, Sora le dio un beso en los labios. -Cielos, te extrañé. -Matt susurró, pero la mujer de pelo castaño dio un paso atrás. -Y te prometo que nunca, jamás, voy a hacerte daño otra vez.

Sora sonrió:

-Así lo espero. -ella dijo y, sin previo aviso, Matt agarró por la cintura y sacó las alrededor de la sala

-Hey, ¿qué pasa, porqué tanto ruido? -preguntó una voz y Matt dejó de moverse, antes de que él miró hacia el fondo de la sala, todavía con Sora en sus brazos.

-Oh, ¡hey Ken! -con una sonrisa. -Lo siento, pero yo estoy tremendamente feliz.

-¿En serio? -Ken preguntó, mientras todo el mundo salía de detrás de él. -¿Por qué es eso?

Matt sonrió y miró a su mujer radiante:

-Bueno, en primer lugar voy a ser padre y, en segundo lugar, Sora decidió perdonarme.

-¡Oh, pero eso es genial! - Mimi exclamó, palmoteando.

-¡Al fin! -Tai dijo, y Mimi le golpeó en el pecho.

-¡Estoy tan feliz, por ustedes! -Kari exclamó.

-¡Sí! -tanto TK como Izzy dijeron, al mismo tiempo.

-Bueno, esto merece una celebración. -Yolei comenzó.

Alguien llamó a la puerta:

-Oh Mattie-chan, estaba tan preo... ¿Kyuryo? -Jun preguntó, totalmente conmocionada.

-Hola Jun. -el hombre de pelo castaño, dijo, inclinándose ligeramente. -¿Puedo pasar?

-Hum... sí, seguro. -Jun dijo. -yo no te esperaba, hasta dentro de un mes más. -continuó, mientras Kyuryo caminó hacia el cuarto de estar.

-Decidí venir antes. -dijo y Jun se mordió los labios -Entonces, ¿qué está pasando?

-¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir? No pasa nada, simplemente las cosas de siempre. -Jun respondió, mientras se sentaba en el sofá. ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

-Bueno, tú me llamaste Mattie-chan. -Kyuryo contestó.

-Oh... que... hum... pensé que eras Matt. Pedí que me dejara hacer un informe acerca de su nuevo viaje, al espacio y así que...

-¿Y tú le llamas, Mattie-chan? -Kyuryo preguntó alzando la ceja. -¿No es eso un poco intimo, para alguien que está a punto de hacer un informe, _para el trabajo_?

-Hum... –Jun se lamió los labios. -Bueno, en realidad... hum... bueno tu sabes que somos viejos amigos, así que no te molestes con ese tipo de cosas.

-¿En serio? -Kyuryo preguntó, cruzando los brazos. -Ok, ahora, ¿cómo está nuestro bebé?

-Hum, está bien. –Jun dijo sonriendo. -He hecho todas las pruebas.

-¿ya sabes si es un niño o una niña? -Kyuryo preguntó a Jun y asintió con la cabeza. -¿Puedo saber, entonces?

-Hum... en realidad, yo hice las pruebas hoy, pero yo no vi los resultados. Yo estaba esperando... que vinieras, para verlos.

-Hum... ¿ibas a esperar un mes entero, para ver el sexo de nuestro hijo? -Kyuryo preguntó suspicazmente. -Hasta donde yo sé, yo estaba por venir de regreso en un mes.

-Bueno, sí, claro que me iba a esperar. -Junio dijo

-Hum... por cierto, ¿sabes tú que Matt y Sora siempre no se va a divorciar? -Kyuryo preguntó, y Jun abrió mucho los ojos:

-_¿Qué? _-Preguntó, levantándose del sofá -¿Cómo?-, Entonces, miró a su novia e hizo una sonrisa nerviosa. -Quiero decir... qué bueno saber eso, pero ¿por qué se iban a divorciar? Nadie me dijo nada.

-Oh, me dijeron que era porque _alguien _dijo que Matt iba a ser padre, y él se vio obligado a dejar a la mujer de su vida. -Kyuryo respondió. -¿Tú no sabes quién fue?

-Oh Kyuryo, ¡lo siento mucho! –exclamó gritando. -¡!No quise hacer lo que hice, pero no pude evitarlo! ¡me sentía tan sola!

-¿Qué quieres decir? -Kyuryo pregunté, fingiendo ser confundido

-Lo siento mucho por hacer lo que hice, pero no me lo propusieron. Yo sólo... Me sentía tan sola. Tú nunca estuviste a mi alrededor, y nuestro hijo fue creciendo más y más dentro de mí... Yo tenía miedo de que te olvidaras de nosotros, que traté de encontrar a alguien para que te reemplazara. Lo siento mucho, por favor, ¡no me dejes en sola!

-¿No me lo has dicho? -Kyuryo preguntó a Jun y lo miró, lágrimas de rabia siguieron cayendo por sus ojos:

-¡Yo lo hice! –exclamó. -Cada vez que te llama, te decía que sentí miedo de estar sola, y embarazada, pero siempre me dijiste que estabas ocupado y que, una vez que su trabajo estuviera listo, vendrías a casa. Siempre estoy esperando por ti, Kyuryo, sin decir ni hacer nada, pero esta vez... esta vez, fue demasiado y que tenía que hacer algo.

-¿Y por qué Matt? -Kyuryo preguntó. -¿Por qué un hombre, que ya está casado y esperando un hijo?

Jun se puso de pie:

-Porque Matt es uno de esos hombres capaces de dejar su vida atrás, si eso significaba que podía hacer algo bien... Él dejó todo, incluso sabiendo que se verían perjudicados, lo mismo que Sora, pero dejó todo detrás de ellos, debido a que el niño que llevo... él hizo lo imposible.

Kyuryo miró hacia abajo, a sus rodillas, antes de tomar una respiración profunda y levantarse:

-Lo siento. -susurró, mientras ponía una mano sobre la mejilla de Jun. -Lo siento mucho por no ser capaz de entender... por no amarte como tú mereces... ¿Puedes perdonarme?

-Q... ¿qué? -preguntó, confundida y Kyuryo respiró hondo:

-¿Puedes perdonarme que no te haya entendimiento?

-Pero... –Jun comenzó. -Yo fui el que cometió el error...

-No, los dos cometidos errores. -Kyuryo comenzó. -Errores terribles, pero yo soy más de culpable, si tú me perdonas, prometo que nunca voy a hacer lo mismo otra vez.

Junio se sentó en el sofá:

-Entonces, te perdono. -dijo y sonrió Kyuryo:

-Yo también. -dijo, y esas promesas fueron selladas con un beso.

Mientras todo el mundo estaba hablando y riendo, en la sala de estar, Matt agarró la mano de Sora y la condujó al balcón:

-¿Qué pasa, suceda algo? -preguntó la mujer, y sonrió Matt:

-Estoy pensando. –dijo.

-¿Y necesitas mi presencia para pensar? -le preguntó. -¿Por qué? ¿miedo de perderte en tus pensamientos?"

Matt se echó a reír:

-En realidad, no. –dijo. -Estoy pensando en cómo te había extrañado.

Sora sonrió:

-Nosotros también. -dijo

-¿Cuánto tiempo tienes? -Matt preguntó y la mujer de pelo castaño rojizo levantó la ceja confundida. Poco a poco, Matt le puso una mano sobre su abdomen y Sora sonrió:

-Ah, eso. -le contestó. -Dos meses y una semana. -ella respondió y Matt abrió los ojos:

-¿Ya? -preguntó, y asintió con la cabeza de Sora. Luego, dejó caer la mano. -Sólo espero que...

-¿Qué? -Sora preguntó, cogiendo la mano de él. -¿Qué tiene de malo?

Matt respiró hondo:

-Sólo espero que, este bebé puede pasar por todo. -confesó y Sora miró hacia abajo. -No estoy diciendo esto por el dolor que hemos sufrido, pero, porque me da miedo que pienses que te amaría menos, si no eres capaces de tener hijos.

Con mucho dolor, ella levantó la vista

* Flashback *

_"¿No me amas?" preguntó Matt y Sora lo vio en el mismo segundo_

_"¿Qué?" preguntó confundida "Claro, yo te amo" y después de un silencio "¿Tu me amas?" preguntó casi en un susurro_

_"Más que a mi vida"_

_Sora cerró sus ojos:_

_"Tal vez hay un problema y nosotros no sabemos." Comenzó pausadamente "Tal vez es un problema conmigo"_

_"¿Qué quieres decir?" preguntó Matt "¿Sabes algo que yo no?_

_"No" Sora respondió, abriendo sus ojos "solo estaba pensando." Tomó un profundo suspiro, humedeció sus labios y dijo: "¿Me amarías menos si..."_

_"No." La interrumpió Matt levantándose de la silla e hincándose frente a ella "Te amo y te amaré, no importa qué"_

_Cuando Sora lo volteo a ver con sus ojos rubí llenos de lágrimas, Matt sintió que su corazón se destrozaba:_

_"Entonces, ¿porqué siento como si te estuviera perdiendo a causa de esto?" preguntó pausadamente_

_Y antes que Matt pudiera responder, Sora se levantó y caminó fuera de la sala_

_Matt se sentó en el sillón antes de ver hacia el piso:_

_"Pero no lo haces" –susurró_

* Fin del Flashback *

-yo… sé que no me querrías menos, pero me siento como si fuera una decepción para ti. Yo sé que tú siempre quisiste tener hijos, y, a veces, me siento como que nunca vas a ser capaz de lograr ese sueño.

-Nunca digas eso de nuevo. -Matt dijo y Sora lo empezó a mirar. -Te amo con o sin hijos, lo único que importa eres tú.

Sora sonrió y le dio un beso en los labios:

-Sabes, tengo la sensación de esta chica va a lograrlo. -dijo y Matt alzó la ceja:

-¿Cómo sabes, es una niña? -le preguntó. -¿Y qué te hace sentir tan segura, de que lo lograremos?

-Bueno, en primer lugar, ella todavía está aquí después de mi intento de suicidio, en segundo lugar, las niñas son más fuertes que los niños.

-¡Hey! -Matt exclamó. -Eso no es cierto.

Sora se rió:

-Sí, lo es. -dijo

-No, no lo es. -Matt respondió

-¿Quieres ver? -Sora propuso y, antes de que Matt se pudiera decir «sí», lo besó.

-Ejem. -la pareja dio un paso atrás y miraron hacia la puerta, para ver a Yolei. -Lo siento por interrupir esta... er ... conversación, pero Kyuryo y Jun están aquí.

-¿Kyuryo? -Sora preguntó.

-¿Jun? -Matt preguntó, al mismo tiempo. -¿Qué demonios hace ella aquí?

**N/A: Gracias por leer.**

**Publicidad: lean mi fic "Digimon: El Poder de los Emblemas" jeje**

**Amai do**


	13. Revelaciones & Sorpresas

**Digimon no me pertenece, tampoco el fic.**

**Capítulo 13: **Revelaciones y Sorpresas

Jun no sabía qué hacer, ella no sabía lo que se supone que debía decir o hacer. Ok, Kyuryo la había perdonado, pero ¿qué pasa con Sora? ¿O Matt? No entendería por qué lo había hecho; ella lo sabía.

A continuación, un apretón en la mano de Jun la hizo mirar a su lado para ver sonreír a Kyuryo, sin embargo cuando estaba a punto de devolver la sonrisa, se escucharon pasos.

Después de tragar duro, Jun miró a su lado sólo para ver a Yolei caminar dentro de la sala de estar, junto con Sora y Matt _«¿Qué voy a hacer? _Jun preguntó a sí misma _"¿Qué puedo decir? _cuando miró a los ojos fríos de Matt, se estremeció _"No me van a perdonar ... Matt no me va a perdonar."_

-¿Qué diablos estás haciendo aquí, Jun? -Matt preguntó y ella se estremeció ante el tono frío de su voz.

-Matt.- Sora dijo, dando a su marido una mirada. -No hables con ella de esa manera.

-¿Cómo quieres que yo hable con ella? -Matt preguntó enojado. -¡Sora, casi nos divorciamos a causa de ella! ¿Cómo quieres que yo hable con ella? ¡Ella hizo que me odiaras! ¡Y ella fue la causa por la que trataste de suicidarte!

-En primer lugar, yo te odiaba porque me mentiste. -Sora empezó. -Jun fue como el empujón que necesitaba para decirme que te habías acostado con ella. Y, al igual que lo has dicho, _casi_ nos divorciamos. Afortunadamente eso no sucedió. Y traté de suicidarse a causa de lo que sentía, no a causa de Jun. -Sora suspiró. -Además, tenemos que agradecer a Jun, ya que, gracias a ella, nuestro amor es más fuerte que antes.

Jun remordió los labios, eso no podía estar sucediendo. Sora no podía decir la verdad. Ella no podía haberla perdonado ya, no sin escuchar una explicación.

Tomando una respiración profunda, Jun dio un paso hacia adelante:

-Eso es mentira. -ella dijo y todo el mundo la miró.

-¿Qué? -Matt preguntó, enfadado aún y Jun miró al suelo:

-Tú... que... no nos acostamos nunca.

_-¿QUÉ? -_Todo el mundo preguntó y Jun sólo cerró los ojos.

~ * ~

-Así que, ¿cómo está todo? -Mimi preguntó, mientras Yolei caminaba hacia dentro de la cocina.

-Parece que bien. -la mujer de pelo morado dijo. -Al menos no están gritando a los demás.

-Maldita sea... -Tai murmuró.

-¿Qué? -preguntó, TK

-Una lucha siempre es buena. -dijo Tai.

-Madura. -dijo Mimi.

-Oh, pero tú me amas. -Tai contestó; Mimi sólo miró hacia otro lado.

-No sé cómo. -murmuró y Tai abrió los ojos, en estado de shock mientras que todo el mundo se echó a reír.

-Sólo espero que todo termine bien. -Kari dijo y asintió Izzy.

-Bueno, por lo que pude ver, Sora y Kyuryo eran los únicos calmados como para mantener una conversación. -Yolei comenzó, cuando ella se sentó en el regazo de Ken. -Matt estaba como si estuviera a punto de estallar y Jun... bueno, digamos que yo nunca la vi tan nerviosa.

Ken sonrió:

-¿A así? -preguntó, y asintió con la cabeza Yolei:

-Sí, yo no me sorprendería si Matt comienza a golpearla. -dijo

-¿Hum... eso es malo? –TK preguntó antes de sonreír. -Me encantaría ver eso.

Kari lo golpeó en el brazo:

-No seas un niño. -ella dijo. -Ya tenemos a Tai, para eso.

-¡Hey! - Tai exclamó indignadamente y todos rieron.

~ * ~

-¿Qué has dicho? -Matt preguntó.

-No hemos dormido juntos. –susurró.

-Entonces, ¿por qué dijiste que lo hicimos? -Matt preguntó, totalmente furioso. -¿Tú tienes alguna idea de lo que yo pasé por tu culpa? ¿Y tú? No, por supuesto que no, porque estás siendo la misma chica que estaba loca, cuando eras más joven.

-¡Hey! -Kyuryo exclamó, saltando en defensa de Jun. -No hables de mi novia en ese modo.

-¿No? -Matt preguntó. -¡Ella casi destruyó mi matrimonio! ¡Está loca!

-¿Por qué... -Kyuryo dijo, pero fue interrumpido cuando Jun puso una mano sobre su brazo.

-Lo hice porque me sentía sola. -empezó, con los ojos empezando a llorar. -Lo hice, porque sentía que necesitaba algo de apoyo.

-¿Por qué yo? -Matt preguntó -¿Por qué yo? ¡Yo tenía una vida perfecta, antes de que vinieras y la arruinaras!

-Porque sabía que tú eras el único que tenía la fuerza para dejar todo atrás, sólo para cuidar de un niño. -Jun dijo. -Maldita sea Matt, ¡yo estaba sola! Me tratas como si fuera una criminal, si todo lo que hice fue tratar de salir de la soledad. E incluso si no me crees, ¡lo siento en realidad! "

-Sí, claro. -Matt contestó, cruzando los brazos.

Junio cerró los ojos por un segundo, mientras trataba de contener que sus lágrimas cayeran.

Sora se dio cuenta de la otra mujer, cerró los puños, y lamió sus labios:

-Elegiste a Matt porque sabías que no lo dejara sola, ¿verdad? -preguntó, y miró junio:

-Yo elegí Matt, porque era el único que yo sabía que era lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejar la mujer que amaba, para quedarse con alguien que él no podía soportar. -dijo y Matt se congeló -Porque sé que a Matt nunca le guste. -lentamente, Jun miró al hombre rubio. -Entiéndeme Matt, yo estaba sola.

De repente, los fríos ojos de Matt se volvieron calidos:

-Yo entiendo. -dijo, sorprendiendo a la morena. -Entiendo lo que es estar viviendo solo. Pero eso no es una excusa para lo que hiciste. Además, dijiste que me había acostado contigo.

-¿No te acuerdas, de despertar en el sofá? -Preguntó Jun y Matt asintió con la cabeza. -Yo fui la que te puso en allí.

-¿Qué?

-No sé si te acuerdas, pero durante la cena tu no dejabas de hablar de Sora y lo mucho que la amabas. -Matt parpadeaba y morena la continuó. -Digamos que era una especie de celos, porque estabas siempre en torno a Sora, mientras que mi novio estaba muy lejos de mí.

-Pero, ¿cómo...? -Matt comenzó, pero Jun lo interrumpió.

-Me di cuenta de que bebías vino, mientras yo bebía agua. ¿Cómo iba a beber alcohol, estando embarazada? Una hora más tarde me di cuenta de que estabas ebrio. Creo que nunca te diste cuenta de lo mucho que bebías, pero yo lo hice. Fue entonces que entendí que era mejor dejarte, antes de que las cosas se pusieran peor. Entonces te llevé a tu coche y me dirigí a tu casa. Sin embargo, ya que no tenía la fuerza para llevarte a tu habitación y ver a Sora, te dejé en el sofá.

-Pero tú dijiste que me acosté contigo. -Matt dijo.

-Necesitaba una excusa para hacerte pensar que estaba esperando a tu hijo, y esa noche parecía perfecto. -Jun, dijo, y luego sintió una lágrima por su mejilla. -No te puedes imaginar lo mal que me siento ahora, por mentirte a ti de la manera que lo hice. Sora, Matt. Me siento tan mal...

Poco a poco, Kyuryo puso una mano sobre el hombro de Jun y miró a Matt y Sora:

-Creo que soy responsable de todo esto. -dijo, y Matt le dio una mirada confusa. -Yo era el que no vio lo que era realmente importante, hasta que encontré lo que estaba pasando... Creo que no, estoy seguro de que si yo me hubiera dado cuenta de esto antes, nada de esto habría sucedido. Entonces, yo debería ser el que pide perdón.

Sora sonrió:

-Ustedes son perdonados. -dijo de pronto, y los tres adultos la miraron. -¿No es así, Matt?

Matt se quedó mirando a ella, antes de asentir:

-Sí.

Sora le dedicó una sonrisa antes de mirar Jun:

-Así que, ¿cuánto tiempo tienes? –preguntó.

-¿Qué? -preguntó, y sonrió Sora:

-Embarazada.

-Oh, cuatro meses. -Jun dijo, mientras ponía una mano sobre su vientre.

-¿Ya sabes el sexo? -Sora preguntó.

-Estamos esperando un niño. –dijo el padre muy feliz.

~ * ~

Sora cerró los ojos, mientras ella puso una mano sobre su vientre: _"Un bebé". _Pensó con una sonrisa en su cara _-No lo puedo creer. No puedo creer que voy a ser madre. _

-¿Perdida en tus pensamientos? -preguntó una voz y Sora abrió los ojos:

-Sólo pensaba en nosotros. –dijo mientras Matt se sentó junto a ella. -y el bebé.

-¿De veras? -Matt preguntó. -¿Qué exactamente?

-Que vamos a ser padres. –respondió. -Tú sabes, es como si una voz me dijera que sí.

-Creo lo mismo. -Matt contestó, besando su frente. -Creo que esta vez nada va a impedirlo.

-Pero... -Sora suspiró. -Tengo miedo al mismo tiempo. Asustada de que nos equivoquemos.

-No se puede pensar así. -Matt dijo, mientras ponía una mano bajo la barbilla de Sora y la hizo mirarlo. -Tenemos que mantener la esperanza. -lentamente, se puso una mano sobre el estómago de Sora y continuó. -Ya verás, antes de que sepamos, vamos a tener un niño corriendo arriba y abajo, rompiendo cosas...

Sora se rió:

-Tienes razón. -ella dijo. -Pero va a ser una niña.

-Niño.

-Niña.

-Niño.

-Niña.

-Niño.

-Niño.

-Niña. -Matt dijo y al reaccionar se goleó su frente.

-Sabía que acabarías de acuerdo conmigo. -dijo, antes de besar a Matt en los labios. -Después de todo, yo siempre tengo la razón.

-¿Siempre? -Matt preguntó. -La mayoría de las veces, quieres decir.

-Oh, cállate. -Sora dijo y Matt sonrió.

-Con mucho gusto. -él respondió, antes de besarla de nuevo.

~ * ~ Cuatro meses más tarde ~ * ~

Poco a poco Sora caminaba dentro de "Defectio Lunae" y sonrió cuando vio a dos de sus mejores amigas:

-Estoy feliz de ver que todo va bien. -dijo ella, y las dos mujeres la miraron.

-¡Sora! -exclamaron, antes de darle un abrazo grupal.

-Bueno, ya veo que me extrañaban.

-¡No te hemos visto en un mes entero! -Kari dijo sonriendo. -¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo está tu madre?

Sora sonrió:

-Ella está bien. Nunca había visto a la señora Misaki Takenouchi tan feliz. –contestó.

-Bueno, ella va a ser abuela. –dijo Mimi. -yo estaría feliz.

-¿Lo estarías? -Kari preguntó, levantando la ceja y Mimi la golpeó suavemente en el brazo:

-Sabes lo que quiero decir. –aclaró.

-Hey, ¿dónde está Yolei? -Sora preguntó, mirando a su alrededor.

-Ella está enferma. -Kari dijo la mujer de pelo castaño la miró.

-¿Enferma? -repitió ella asintió con la cabeza y Mimi:

-Sí, Ken dijo que está cansada todos los días. -ella dijo. -Y ella siempre tiene nauseas.

-¿Qué dijo Joe? -Sora preuntó.

-No lo sé, pero Ken dijo que es sólo es un resfriado.

-¿En medio del verano?

-Bueno, hay gente que se enferma en los mediados de julio. -dijo

-Oye, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? -Kari preguntó. -Pensé que deberías estar en casa, _descansando_.

Sora se rió entre dientes:

-No podía quedarme en casa. -ella dijo. -Además de que estoy embarazada no inválida.

-A propósito ¿Cómo está el bebé? -Mimi preguntó, mirando el abdomen de su amiga.

-Ella está bien.

-¿Es una niña? -Kari y preguntó.

-No lo sé. Yo digo que es una niña, pero Matt sigue diciendo que es un niño.

Kari negó con la cabeza, mientras que Mimi se echó a reír:

-Hola. -dijo una voz y las tres mujeres se dieron la vuelta.

Sora sonrió:

-Hey Jun. -saludaba . -Dame un segundo, ¿ok? -cuando la morena asintió con la cabeza, Sora miró a sus amigas. -¿les importaría cuidar de la tienda, por mí? -preguntó ella- Tengo un... pendiente.

-¡Espera! -Mimi y Sora preguntó saltó la sorpresa. Lo siento, ¿pero cuando vuelve Matt?

Sora suspiró:

-En una semana. -ella cotestó. -Por lo menos, los chicos de la NASA dijeron que sí.

-¿Por qué no te vas a mi casa? -Mimi preguntó. -Yo no creo que sea bueno para ti, estar sola.

Sora negó con la cabeza:

-Gracias, pero yo ya tenía una invitación.

Kari levantó la ceja:

-¿En dónde te vas a quedar?

Sora sonrisa:

-Con Jun. -dijo simplemente. -¡Nos vemos en dos horas.

-Pero Sora... -Mimi empezó, pero la mujer de pelo castaño rojizo ya se había ido, con Jun.

-No puede ser cierto, ¿verdad?

~ * ~

-Gracias por venir conmigo, Sora. -dijo y la mujer de pelo castaño le envió una sonrisa:

-De nada. -ella respondió. -Además, esto es lo menos que puedo hacer ya que me dejas quedarme en tu casa.

Junio sacudió la cabeza:

-Toma eso como una disculpa. -ella dijo. -¿Y qué clase de amigo sería yo, si te permito permanecer en tu casa, sola y embarazada de siete meses? Yo no lo creo.

-Bueno, gracias de todos modos. -ella dijo. -Hey, ¿cuándo esperas?

Jun miró a su enorme vientre y sonrió:

-Vamos a darle un mes. -ella dijo. -¡Oh, estoy deseando verlo y abrazarlo!

-¿Ya elegiste un nombre?

-Todavía no, todavía estamos decidiendo. Pero yo creo que será Daichi.

Sora levantó la ceja:

-¿Gran primer hijo? –preguntó.

-Eso es correcto. -ella dijo. -Por otra parte, podría ser Ichiro, que significa" primer hijo "o Kichiro que significa 'hijo de la suerte'.

-Hum... difícil elección. -Sora murmuró, antes de sonreír -Buena suerte, entonces.

-¿Y tú? -Junio preguntó. -¿Has pensado en nombres?

-Bueno, no realmente. -Sora empezó, mientras miraba a su vientre redondo. -Matt y yo decidimos esperar hasta que el niño nazca.

-¿Seguros que no quieren saber el sexo?"

-Completamente.

-Oh, mira, aquí estamos. -dijo, mirando al hospital frente a ella. -Vamos a ver si todo está correcto.

-¿Y por qué no habrían de estarlo? -Sora y preguntó.

-Sabes lo que quiero decir. -ella respondió y la mujer de pelo castaño negó con la cabeza, formando una sonrisa en su rostro

~ * ~

Ken caminó dentro de la habitación y vio a Yolei se volvió hacia su lado de la cama, durmiendo suavemente.

Poco a poco, se sentó a su lado y miró a la cara de su mujer: ella tenía mejor aspecto y, aunque ella estaba durmiendo, un poco de color ya había aparecido en sus mejillas.

Suspirando con alivio, besó la frente de Yolei y caminó a la habitación de Akane: su año y medio hija también dormía, mirando como el ángel que siempre había sido.

Sonriendo, Ken tocó la mano pequeña de Akane con el dedo:

-Esperemos que la mami este mejor. –murmuró. -Porque es difícil verla enferma. Tú sabes, es muy raro ver a tu mamá en la condición que está ahora. _Muy_ rara.

-¿Está seguro de que te está escuchando? -preguntó una voz soñolienta y Ken se asutó y se dio vuelta, sólo para ver a Yolei en la puerta:

-¿Qué estás haciendo? -preguntó él, caminando hacia su esposa. -Debes estar en reposo.

-¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo hoy? -Yolei preguntó como si ella no lo hubiera oído.

-Está bien, pero ahora, por favor, ve a dormir. -Ken dijo, mientras trataba de empujarla hacia la habitación. -¿Quieres ser náuseas otra vez?

-Por supuesto que no. -Yolei dijo, mientras sacudía la cabeza. -Pero yo estoy hartq de ver las paredes. No me dejan salir de la cama y hacer algo. "

Ken sonrió y la besó suavemente en los labios:

-No se te olvide, tú fuiste la que decidió quedarse en casa en vez de ir al hospital.

-¿Y por qué debo ir? -Yolei preguntó. -Estoy bien. Nunca me sentí mejor.

-Sí claro. -Ken dijo, mientras la mujer de pelo morado bostezaba. -¿Ves? Estás cansado, así que descansa y deja que me prepare la cena.

-¡Ay...! -Yolei murmuró cuando Ken salió de la habitación.

~ * ~

Había pasado una semana, sin noticias de Matt y lo peor fue el hecho de que Sora estaba empezando a preocuparse. Sabía que ella no debería estar nerviosa por el bebé, pero ella no pudo evitarlo:

-Sora, cálmate. -Kyuryo comenzado y la mujer de pelo castaño rojizo rompió de sus pensamientos.

-¿Cómo...? -Sora empezó y Kyuryo sonrió.

-Conozco esa mirada, ya. -interrumpió y suspiró Sora:

-Estoy preocupada. –confesó. -Siempre me preocupo cuando Matt no llega a casa en el momento en que me dijo que lo haría, y no llama.

-Oh, vamos, Sora, apuesto a que estará aquí antes de que sepas. -Jun dijo, mientras caminaba dentro del salón y se cercaba a una silla. -Hum... ¿me ayudas? -preguntó ella y su novio se levantó.

-Oigan, ¿cuándo es la Boda? -Sora preguntó, cuando Kyuryo ayudó a Jun.

-Después de que el bebé haya nacido. -Jun respondió. -Gracias, amor. -añadió, besando la mejilla de Kyuryo. -No sabemos la fecha exacta, pero sigue estando en nuestros planes.

Kyuryo asintió y sonrió Sora:

-Apuesto a que será grande. -dijo

De pronto sonó el timbre y se levantó Kyuryo:

-Voy a abrir. -dijo y se alejó

-Sora, ¿podrías pasarme la almohada? -Jun preguntó al cabo de unos segundos. -Mi espalda me está matando.

-Conozco la sensación. -Sora mecionó cuando ella cogió una almohada amarilla. -Estos son los momentos en los que deseas que los bebes nazcan.

-No se pudiste haber elegido mejores palabras. -Jun dijo. -Pero lo vale ¿no?

-Sí. –susurró. -Por primera vez soy capaz de tener un bebé.

Junio devolvió la sonrisa:

-Ya verás, serás una gran madre. -ella dijo y rompió los pensamientos de Sora.

-¿Por qué dices eso? –preguntó.

-Cuando eras más joven, siempre actuabas como si fueras la madre de todos. -ella respondió. –Siempre tuviste el tacto.

Sora se sonrojó:

-Arigatou. -susurró mientras caminaba en el interior Kyuryo:

-Sora, hay algo que te tengo que decir. -él comenzó y la mujer miró con preocupación. -Matt, él... bueno...

-¿Qué? -Sora preguntó. -¿Qué pasó con él? ¿Dónde está Matt?

-Aquí. -dijo una voz de un hombre de pelo rubio que apareció detrás de Kyuryo. -Hey amor,¿me extrañaste?

-Matt. –respiraba. -Yo estaba preocupada, ¿sabes?

-¿En serio? -preguntó él, sonriendo -Siempre te preocupas. -dijo, antes de besar a su mujer. -Y yo también te extrañé, si quieres saber.

-Baka. –susurró. –Sí, y si no estuvieras cansado verías lo mucho que te perdiste.

-Lo sé, pero me encanta. -Matt dijo

-No sé cómo eso es posible. -Sora respondió antes de besarlo. -Pero la próxima vez, me llamas ¿bien?

-Como usted quiera. -Matt respondió, sonriendo.

Entonces, él la abrazó

-Hum, ¿chicos? -Jun preguntó. -no quiero arruinar el momento, pero... oh rayos...

-Jun, ¿qué te pasa? -Kyuryo preguntó, corriendo a su lado novia.

-Creo que él decidió venir antes. -Jun dijo en un susurró.

-¿Qué? -Kyuryo preguntó. -Pero... pero no te dijeron que todo estaba bien?

-Sí, lo hicieron... pero supongo que el doctor... maldición.... Ahora _!lléveme__ al hospital!_

-Ok, voy por las llaves. -Kyuryo dijo, mientras se levantaba -No vayas a salir de aquí.

-No te preocupes. -Jun dijo. -Yo no voy... a ninguna parte.

-Matt, me ayudara a levantarte. -Sora dijo.

-Oh, está bien. -Matt dijo, mientras ponía un brazo por debajo de los hombros de Jun. -Uno... dos... tres...

-¡Oh, maldición! -Exclamó Jun.

-Respira Jun, sólo son las contracciones. -Sora dijo a la morena y la miró:

-¿Quieres tenerlas por mí? -le preguntó

-Ok, vamos. -Kyuryo dijo, mientras ayudaba a llevar a Matt a llevar a Jun hasta el coche.

* * *

**N/A: **Gracias por leer y gracias a los que me han dejados sus reviews.

Amai do


	14. Una nueva vida

**Digimon no me pertenece, tampoco el fic... sólo hago una traducción.**

**Capítulo 14: **Una nueva vida

-¿Dónde está ella? -preguntó Davis alarmado.

-¡Shhh!

-¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está mi hermana?

-Ella está ahí. -Matt dijo, señalando a la puerta delante de él.

Sin otra palabra, Davis entró en el interior:

-¿Qué demonios fue todo eso? -Tai preguntó, levantando una ceja.

-Está preocupado por su hermana.- Kari respondió. -¿No estarías preocupado también, si fuera yo?

-Por supuesto que no. -Tai respondió, Kari herida lo miró. Luego, sonrió Tai. -Tonta, yo estaría totalmente preocupado. -dijo, golpeando el brazo de su hermana en voz baja. –Tanto que me parecería a Davis.

-Baka. -Kari murmuró, pero estaba sonriendo.

-¿Cómo crees que está? -Sora preguntó, mirando a su marido- Estoy preocupada.

-No, todo estará bien. -Matt respondió, besando su frente.

-Espero que sí. -Sora susurró.

-Hey, ¿dónde está Ken y Yolei? –TK preguntó mirando a su alrededor.

-Ellos no pudieron venir. -Mimi contestó. -Parece que Yolei que está peor, y Ken no quiere dejarla sola.

-¿Por qué no la trae? -Tai preguntó, cruzando los brazos. Para ver a un médico

-Sí, como si Yolei querría venir. -Mimi contestó sarcásticamente.

~ * ~

-Hey hermana. -dijo Davis, mientras se acercaba a lado de Jun. -¿Cómo estás?

-Muy bien, algunas contracciones de vez en cuando, pero nada de qué preocuparse. -ella respondió.

-¿Dónde está ese novio tuyo? -Davis preguntó, mirando a su alrededor. -No me digas que tenía que ir a trabajar, y te dejó aquí, sola. Oh, yo le voy a romper la cara cuando lo vea.

-No vas a hacer tal cosa. -Jun, dijo, haciendo una mueca de dolor antes de hablar.

-¿Qué? ¿Es el bebé? ¿Va a nacer ahora? ¿Qué debo hacer? -Davis dijo siendo presa del pánico.

-No tonto, es simplemente una contracción. -ella dijo. -Y Kyuryo está aquí, le pedí que trajera un poco de hielo.

-¿Hielo? -Davis pidió, totalmente confundido. -¿Por qué?

-Porque hace mucho calor aquí. -Jun respondió, antes de suspirar. -¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Dónde está Toyoko?

Davis abrió los ojos:

-Ah, ¡se me olvidó Toyoko!" -exclamó y parpadeó junio:

-¿Se te olvidó Toyoko? -preguntó confundida. -¿Es posible olvidar a tu propia esposa?

-Caray, tengo que llamarla. -Davis dijo, al tiempo que cogía su teléfono celular.

-No se puede hacer llamadas dentro de los cuartos.

-Pero no puedo dejarte sola. -Davis dijo

-Yo no voy a ninguna parte, y tú sólo vas a hacer una llamada telefónica. -Jun dijo, mientras ella se puso una mano sobre el vientre. -Sólo tienes que ir.

-Ok, ok, no salgas de allí. -Davis dijo antes de salir por la puerta.

-Hombres. –murmuró. -Son más miedosos que nosotros.

-Bueno, eso es verdad. -dijo una voz y Jun miró hacia arriba, para ver Kyuryo con una bolsa en la mano.

-¿Cómo estás? -preguntó

-Bien. -Jun respondió, antes de pestañear. -Pero las contracciones empiezan a matarme.

-¿Dónde quieres que el hielo? -Kyuryo preguntó y ella señaló a su frente.

-¿Puedes preguntar a Joe cuando va a nacer? -le preguntó

-Ahora, ¿quién tiene miedo? -Kyuryo preguntó

-No tengo miedo, estoy ansiosa. –corrigió. -Quiero ver a nuestro bebé.

Kyuryo la besó en la mejilla:

-Yo también amor, yo también.

-¿Cómo lo vamos a llamar? -Jun preguntó, después de unos segundos.

-No sé, ¿has pensado en los nombres?

Jun asintió con la cabeza:

-Sí, pero ahora estoy pensando en 'Michio'.

Kyuryo levantó una ceja:

-¿El hombre con la fuerza de tres mil? -preguntó, y asintió con la cabeza junio:

-sí, no puedo elegir Yasuo - lo que significa pacifico - después de estas contracciones. -dijo, haciendo una mueca de dolor.

Kyuryo se echó a reír:

-Correcto. –dijo. -Si quieres, Michio es. -entonces, él sonrió. -¿Davis qué esté haciendo aquí?

-dijo que iba a romperte la cara.

-¿Qué? -Kyuryo preguntó confundido. -¿Por qué?

-Porque pensó que habías salido a trabajar. -Jun respondió.

-Sí, eso es lo que muchos piensan, cuando no estoy cerca. -dijo y Jun puso una mano sobre la suya:

-No digas eso. -susurró y miró Kyuryo. -Tú estás aquí, y eso es lo más importante.

Kyuryo sonrió:

-Aishiteru. -susurró, antes de besar a su novia.

-Ejem. -se separaron ambos amantes para en la puerta ver Davis. -¿Interrumpo algo?

-No, en absoluto. -Kyuryo respondió.

-¿Has hablado con Toyoko? -Jun preguntó sonriendo.

-Sí, ella se enfureció un poco pero se calmó.

-Bueno, en realidad se te olvidó.

Davis se sonrojó avergonzado:

-Bueno, yo estaba preocupado por ti. -dijo

-Ah, ¡ahora es mi culpa! – Jun exclamó, señalándose a sí misma. -Nunca pensé que me acusarías, ¡por olvidar a tu mujer!

Kyuryo sacudió la cabeza:

-Hermanos. –murmuró.

-Oh, maldición... -Jun maldijo y los dos hombres la miraron.

-¿Qué sucede? -preguntó, al ver a Jun poner una mano sobre el vientre.

-Creo que ya es hora. -dijo ella, mientras hizo una mueca de dolor.

-¿Qué?

-¡El bebé ya viene! –exclamó. -¡Llamen a los médicos!

-Oh, está bien. –dijeron los hombres antes de correr hacia la puerta.

~ * ~

-Kyuryo,¿puedes callarte? -Gritó Jun, ya que su novio le decía que debía empujar. -¡Yo sé lo que tengo que hacer!

-Lo siento... -Kyuryo murmuró. -Pero desde que se desmayó a tu hermano, me siento más nervioso.

-Yo no necesito nerviosismo, ¡necesito que este niño salga! –Jun exclamó cogiendo la mano de Kyuryo.

-Vamos Jun, ¡empuja! -Joe exclamó. -Puedo ver la cabeza, ¡ya!

-¡Oh, rayos! -Jun exclamó, antes de empujar con todas sus fuerzas. -¡Fuera... sal... ¡Fuera!

De pronto todo quedó en silencio, mientras que Joe abrió los ojos:

-¡Es un niño! -exclamó al ver que un bebé había comenzado a gritar.

-Deja que lo vea. –le dijo a Joe y él colocó al bebé pequeño, llorando en brazos de Jun. -Hola bebé. -Jun susurró, antes de mirar Kyuryo. ¿Qué piensas? Nuestro hijo está finalmente aquí.

Kyuryo sonrió y besó la frente de Jun, antes de tocar la mano de su hijo con el dedo. Como si él supiera que era su padre, el bebé dejó de llorar y trató de abrir los ojos:

-Michio, Bienvenido. –Jun susurró, besando la frente de su hijo. -Bienvenido.

-¿Qué tiene? -Kyuryo preguntó, señalando con el dedo a Davis.

Con cansancio, Jun quitó la vista de su hijo y miró a su hermano inconsciente:

-Olvídate de él. -ella respondió. -Pero yo espero que no se desmaye cuando Toyoko de a luz, o no volverá a ver la luz del día otra vez.

-¿Por qué dices eso? -Kyuryo preguntó, confundido

Jun sonrió, mientras miraba a su hijo nuevamente:

-Porque Toyoko lo mataría por no ver lnacimiento de su hijo. -ella respondió en un susurro.

~ * ~

Cuando Joe salió de la sala de nacimiento, todo el mundo se levantó:

-¿Cómo está? -Sora preguntó Joe y sonrió:

-Tanto la madre y el hijo están bien. -dijo y todo el mundo respiró aliviado. -Aunque no puedo decir lo mismo acerca de Davis.

-¿Por qué? Tai preguntó. -¿Qué pasa?

-Se desmayó. Joe respondió y Matt levantó una ceja:

-¿El qué?

-Se desmayó. -Joe repitió. -Creo que fue demasiado para él.

-¿Qué pasa con Kyuryo? -Kari preguntó.

-Babeando por su hijo. -Joe contestó y se rió todo el mundo.

-¿Podemos ir a verla? -Sora preguntó.

-Ahora no, Jun necesita descansar. -Joe dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza -Vengan mañana.

-Oh. -Sora murmuró, mirando hacia abajo

Entonces, Joe hizo su sonrisa más amplia:

-Pero Jun, dijo, y cito:" Es mejor traer Sora y Matt aquí ahora mismo o te arrepentirás. "

Sora lo miró confundido por un segundo, antes de sonreír. Luego, miró a Matt:

-¿Vamos a ir? -preguntó ella y su esposo asintió con la cabeza, antes de caminar dentro de la habitación.

Izzy miró a Joe:

-¿Y nosotros?

-Ya les dije, vengan mañana.

Mientras tanto Sora y Matt estaban caminando lentamente hacia Kyuryo y Jun, que estaban hablando en voz baja:

-Hola mamá. -Sora dijo, sonriendo y Jun la miró:

-Sora. -dijo ella sonriendo. -Matt. Estoy feliz de ver que hayan venido.

-Pero, por supuesto, venimos. -Sora dijo. -¿Cómo iba a decir 'no' a una petición de la nueva madre?

Jun sonrió y sacudió la cabeza:

-¿Dónde está él? -Matt preguntó, y Kyuryo salió a su lado sólo para revelar una cuna detrás de él.

Poco a poco, Sora y Matt se dirigieron hacia él:

-Oh Jun, es hermoso. -Sora respiraba, mientras miraba al bebé.

-Y tan pequeño. -Matt completado.

-¿Cómo se llama?

-Michio. -Jun respondió y Matt levantó una ceja:

-El hombre con la fuerza de tres mi. - se preguntó y Kyuryo se echó a reír:

-Le pregunté lo mismo. -dijo y soltó una risita Sora, antes de mirar de nuevo al bebé:

-Hola Michio. -susurró

-Oye, Sora. -Jun llamó, después de compartir una mirada con Kyuryo.

-¿Sí? -la mujer de pelo castaño rojizo preguntó, mirandola.

-Tenemos una pregunta. -Jun dijo y Sora se acercó a su lado:

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó, y junio se lamió los labios:

-Bueno, la cosa es ... que necesitamos ... Quiero decir, ¿tú y Matt aceptarían ser los padrinos de Michio?

-¿Qué? -tanto Matt y Sora preguntaron, al mismo tiempo.

-Creemos que son la mejor gente para el trabajo. –dijo el nuevo papá.

-Pero comprendemos plenamente si no quieren, después de todo lo que he hecho. -terminó Jun.

-¿Qué pasa con Davis? -Matt preguntó

-Oh, no te preocupes por él. –Jun dijo. -Él es un tío ya inconsciente.

Sora y Matt compartir una mirada:

-Bueno... -Sora dijo, cogiendo la mano de Jun. -Creo que podemos hacer el trabajo.

-¿Eso significa que ustedes lo aceptan?

-¡Por supuesto! –exclamó Matt.

-Gracias. -ella dijo, antes de abrazar a Sora. -Gracias.

Mientras las dos mujeres se abrazaron, Kyuryo y Matt se estrecharon las manos.

~ * ~

Yolei rodó por la cama y miró a la cara pacífica de Ken: si ella se sentía mejor, pero Ken no la dejó salir de la cama. Ella sabía que él estaba preocupado por ella, pero Yolei no podía dejar de molestarse por el hecho de que Ken estaba actuando de un modo sobreprotector: _'No se puede imaginar cómo será, cuando Akane sea mayor y los chicos empiezan a ir tras ella. " _Yolei pensó, antes de sonreír mientras trataba de imaginar la reacción de Ken al ver el primer novio de Akane.

Poco a poco, Yolei sentó en la cama, pero no dejó de mirar a su marido: ¿quién hubiera pensado que terminaría así? ¿Quién hubiera pensado Ken Ichijouji iba a elegir Miyako Inoue que fuera su esposa?

Entonces, Yolei se lamió los labios: se acordó el día en que ella y Ken discutieron sobre qué tan grande su familia debía ser y, bastante sorprendente, ambos acordaron que debería tener al menos tres hijos.

-Tres niños... -Yolei susurró.

-Yoley... -Ken murmuró Yolei y ella sonrió:

-Estoy aquí, amor. -susurró y lentamente Ken abrió los ojos.

-¿Qué haces despierta? -preguntó, con sueño.

-Estoy pensando. -Yolei respondió levantó una ceja, mientras que él se sentaba a su lado:

-¿Sobre qué? -Yolei se lamió los labios antes de besar los labios de su marido. -No es que me estoy quejando, pero ¿qué fue todo eso? -Ken preguntó, cuando Yolei rompió el beso:

-Me dio la gana. -ella respondió y Ken entrecerró los ojos.

-Ok, Miyako Ichiouji, ¿qué estás haciendo? -preguntó

-¿Yo? - Yolei preguntó apuntandose a sí misma. -Nada, ¿por qué?

-Hum, tratando de engañarle un detective, ¿eh? -Ken preguntó a Yolei y ella soltó una risita:

-No seas tonto. –dijo.

-Ahora, sé que estás tramando algo. -Ken dijo.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Porque sólo me llamas 'tonto', cuando quieres decirme algo. -Ken respondió y Yolei miró hacia abajo. Cuando su mujer no dijo nada, Ken empezó a preocuparse. -¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?

Con un suspiro, Yolei lo miró:

-Tengo algo que decirte. -susurró

-¿Qué? -Ken preguntó

Tomando una respiración profunda, Yolei agarró las manos de Ken:

-Sé por qué estoy enferma. –dijo.

-¿Fuiste al médico? -Ken preguntó, sorprendido. ¿Sin que yo lo supiera?

-No, yo no fui al doctor. -Yolei dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza. -No es necesario.

-¿Qué quieres decir con que no es necesario? -Ken preguntó. –¡Tú estás enferma!

-No. -Yolei dijo. -Estoy embarazada.

-Por supuesto, tú estás embarazada, sabía que era algo serio. Vas al hospital ahora, por... -Ken dejó de pasear y miró a su esposa. -¿Qué?

Yolei le dio una nerviosa sonrisa:

-Bueno, todos los síntomas apuntan a ello. -ella dijo. -Y estoy retrasada, por lo que no puede ser otra cosa.

-¿Es... ¿estás segura? -Ken preguntó.

-90%. -Yolei respondió. -¿Por qué? ¿Estás enojado?

-¿Enojado? -Ken reiteró. -No, estoy... estoy en shock.

-¿Quieres ir a tomar un vaso de agua? -Yolei preguntó y Ken parpadeó:

-No, lo que quiero es esto… -dijo, mientras salía de su trance.

Antes de Yolei pudiera preguntar de qué estaba hablando, Ken la besó.

~ * ~

-No puedo creer que Jun nos pidió que seamos padrinos de Michio. -Sora dijo, mientras Matt cerraba la puerta de la casa.

-Sí, yo tampoco. -dijo

-Oh, estoy tan cansada. -Sora murmuró, mientras se sentaba en el sofá. -Me siento como si me fuera a dormir aquí esta noche, además, la espalda duele horrible.

Matt negó con la cabeza y se sentó junto a su esposa:

-Así que, ¿cómo está todo por aquí? -preguntó, mientras ponía una mano sobre el estómago de Sora. Como respuesta, el niño dio una patada. Matt abrió los ojos. -No importa cuántas veces sienta esto, siempre parece que la primera vez.

Sora sonrió:

-Conozco la sensación. -susurró, mientras ponía una mano sobre la de Matt. -No... ¿crees que puedes hacerlo?

Matt la miró:

-¿Qué?

-Dar a luz. -Sora susurró, mirando a su estómago grande. -Tengo tanto miedo de fracasar.

-No lo harás. -Matt respondió uniendo sus dedos con los dedos de Sora. -Porque yo voy a estar a tu lado.

-Se que vas a estar. -Sora respondió, antes de besarlo.

**N/A: Gracias por leer.**

**Amai do**


	15. La lluvia sigue cayendo

**Digimon no me pertenece, tampoco el fic.**

**Capítulo 15: **La lluvia sigue cayendo

-¿Tú estás que? -Sora preguntó Yolei y sonrió:

-Embarazada. -dijo

-¡Pero eso es genial! - Sora exclamó, antes de abrazar a su amiga. -¿Cuándo lo supiste?

-Bueno, primero fueron los síntomas y hace dos días fui al médico y él simplemente me dijo que si lo estaba.

-¿Cuánto tienes?

-Un mes y medio. -ella respondió con una sonrisa y Sora abrió mucho los ojos:

-¿Ya? -Yolei asintió con la cabeza. -Apuesto a que Ken está saltando de la alegría.

-Bueno, él estaba un poco aturdido, pero que estaba muy feliz. -ella dijo. -Además, el Tai me dijo que parecía un niño, cuando él les estaba diciendo.

-¿Y quién puede estar triste con la nueva sorpresa? -Sora preguntó. -Oh, felicitaciones. ¿Deseas un niño o una niña?

-Bueno, no creo que eso es lo más importante. -empezó, antes por el que se una mano sobre su estómago. -Pero me encantaría si fuera una niña, pero Ken me dice es un niño.

-Bueno, tenemos que apoyarnos unos a otros, así que digo es una niña.

-¿Y tú? ¿Tienes alguna sensación acerca de qué es?

Sora puso una mano sobre su vientre redondo y sonrió:

-Sigo diciendo que es una chica, pero Matt me dice es un niño.

-Y quieres que sea una niña, ¿verdad? -Yolei preguntó Sora y asintió:

-Pero lo más importante, es que el bebé esté sano.

-Todo el mundo quiere eso. -Yolei dijo y se rió tanto.

-¡Hey chicas! -exclamó alguien y las dos mujeres se dieron la vuelta, para ver a Tai caminar hacia ellas.

-¡Hey Tai!

-Entonces, ¿cómo están mis dos mujeres embarazadas favoritas? -Tai preguntó mientras se sentaba junto a Sora.

-Ten cuidado, no quieres que Mimi se enoje. -Sora advertido y Tai se rió entre dientes:

-Bueno, ella no está embarazada, así que no creo que ella vaya a enojar. –respondió.

-Pero eso no significa que no tendrá celos. -Sora dijo. -¿Dónde está, por cierto?

-En casa, pero le hace falta algo de ropa a Aoshi y pensé: 'vamos a ir a comprarla con Sora'

-Y decidiste bien. -Sora respondió, antes de ver a una morena. -Makoto, ¿puede ayudar a este señor?

-¿Señor? -Yolei repitió, mientras miraba en torno. -¿Dónde?

-Ja, ja, qué divertida.

~ * ~

Todo lo que recibió a Matt al entrar en su casa era silencio, pero ¿quién culpaba? A las 2 am, no se esperaba que Sora estuviera despierta.

Poco a poco, Matt puso sus llaves sobre la mesa, que estaba cerca de la puerta, y estaba a punto de caminar a su cuarto, cuando una luz en la sala llamó su atención.

Caminó dentro de la habitación y se congeló cuando vio a Sora tirada en el piso, con sólo una manta que cubría su cuerpo.

Con una pequeña sonrisa, Matt se acercó a su esposa y estaba a punto de cogerla, cuando vio el rostro de Sora no estaba tranquilo, por el contrario, parecía como si estuviera en dolor.

_"Pero ella no se mueve." _Matt pensó, mientras tomaba un mechón de la cara de Sora, pero a pesar de todo, Matt no podía dejar de pensar que ella estaba sufriendo.

Tomando una respiración profunda, Matt sabía que sólo tenía una cosa por hacer:

-Sora. -susurró, moviendo el hombro de su esposa. -Cielo, despierta. -Matt oía algo que Sora estaba murmurando. -Por favor, cariño, despierta.

Poco a poco, un par de ojos de color marrón rojizo abrieron:

-Matt? - Sora murmuró, mientras ella se volteaba hacia su marido. -¿Qué pasa?

-¿Estás bien? -Matt preguntó, no podía dejar de preguntarle si no era sólo su imaginación, después de todo, sabía que Sora no había estado durmiendo bien:

-Sí, estoy bien. ¿Por qué me lo preguntas? –preguntó. -¿Qué hora es?

-Son las 2 de la mañana. -Matt respondió. -Perdón por despertarte, pero parecía como si estuvieras en mucho dolor y yo tenía que estar seguro.

¿Dolor? -Sora repitió. –Estoy bien, amor, en serio, pero ahora déjame dormir.

-¿Quieres que te lleve a la cama? -Matt preguntó, y Sora negó con la cabeza:

-Es demasiado blanda. -murmuró ella, al cerrar los ojos.

-¿Qué? ¿La cama? -Sora asintió con la cabeza. ¿Quieres que me acueste contigo? -cuando su mujer no respondió, Matt miró de cerca a la cara de Sora y sonrió cuando se dio cuenta de que ella parecía un ángel.

Su ángel.

Poco a poco, Matt besó la frente de Sora, antes y se durmió al lado de ella.

~ *Una semana más tarde * ~

-Sí amor, yo voy al médico. ¿Huh? Ok, nos vemos allá. Te quiero.

Sonriendo, Sora miró a su estómago grande y sonrió: _"Ocho meses". -_pensó, mientras ella se pasó una mano sobre el vientre _"Un mes más y finalmente voy a tener a mi bebé en mis brazos."_

-¡Hola, casi mami! -alguien dijo y Sora levantó la vista, al ver que eran Mimi, Kari y Yolei.

-Hola chicas. -Sora saludó con una sonrisa. -¿Qué están haciendo aquí?

-Matt nos pidió venir a visitarte. -Kari respondió.

-Ese tipo está loco. -murmuró.

-Pero lo amas, ¿no? –preguntó Mimi, y Sora la miró:

-Sí.

-Así que, un mes. -Yolei asintió y dijo Sora:

-Sólo un mes. -dijo

-Oh, ¡no puedo esperar para ver al bebé! -exclamó Mimi. -Apuesto a que va a ser como tú.

-Quién sabe. -dijo

-¿Cómo quieres que sea? -Yolei preguntó mientras se sentaba junto a su amiga.

-No lo sé, siempre me la imagino con los ojos de Matt y mi pelo.

-Apuesto a que va a ser hermosa. –Kari comentó.

-Claro, después de todo, es mi hijo. -ella respondió.

De repente, Sora hizo una mueca:

-¿Estás bien? -Mimi preguntó Sora y asintió:

-Sí, fue sólo una patada. -ella respondió, frotándose el estómago. -Esta niña es muy fuerte.

Sin embargo, segundos después, ella se estremeció de nuevo. -No sé por qué está pateando tan duro. -Sora murmuró.

-Tal vez quiere decir, que nos escucha. -Kari comentó con una sonrisa

-Tal vez, pero ella podría ser un poco. -Sora hizo una mueca de dolor. -más suave.

-¿Por qué no cantas para ella? -Yolei preguntó. -Mi madre solía hacer lo mismo cuando ella me estaba esperando, y yo hice lo mismo cuando estaba embarazada de Akane.

-Ustedes realmente no quieren oírme cantar. -ella dijo. -Además, me parece que mi niña se ha calmado.

-¿A dónde vas? -Mimi le preguntó cuando vio a Sora tratando de levantarse.

-Tengo que ir al hospital. -ella dijo. –Le prometí a Joe que iba a ir.

-¿A hacer qué? -Yolei preguntó.

-Algunos exámenes. Joe quiere ver si todo está bien con el bebé.

-¿Quieres que vayamos? -Kari preguntó y Sora negó con la cabeza:

-No, yo puedo ir por mi cuenta. -ella respondió.

-Por lo menos, dejame llevarte hasta allí. -Mimi dijo. -Es una larga caminata hasta el hospital.

-Pero...

-Sin peros, será un placer de todos modos. -Mimi interrumpió.

Sora sonrió, como Kari le ayudó a levantarse:

-Arigatou. -dijo

~ * ~

Matt salió de la oficina de la NASA y miró su reloj: todavía era capaz de ir con Sora a la consulta.

Eso, si el tráfico se lo permitía.

-Nunca pierdas la esperanza. -Matt murmuró, mientras caminaba hacia su BMW. -Además, le prometí a Sora que estaría allí.

-¡Señor Ishida! -gritó alguien

-¿Sí? -preguntó, y un hombre de pelo marrón apareció en la ventana:

-El señor Soetsu necesita hablar con usted, ahora.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó

-Se trata de su próximo viaje al espacio. -el hombre dijo. -Por lo menos, creo que eso es.

-Dígale al señor Soetsu que me llame. -Matt dijo.

-Él dijo que es muy importante. -el hombre respondió.

Cerrando los ojos, Matt tomó una respiración profunda: nunca perdió una consulta con Sora, sobre todo si eso significaba que podía escuchar los latidos del corazón de su hijo. Era un sonido mágico.

-Oh, será mejor que sea bueno. -murmuró, antes de mirar al hombre. -Llévame al Sr. Soetsu, ahora. -dijo, y asintió con la cabeza del hombre.

~ * ~

-Bien, ¿Lista para escuchar el sonido del corazón de tu bebé nuevamente? -Preguntó Joe y Sora asintió con la cabeza, mientras ponía una mano sobre el vientre:

-Lista y ansiosa. -ella respondió, pero fue entonces cuando sus ojos fijaron en la puerta

-¿Pasa algo? -Preguntó Joe, al notar la cara preocupada de Sora.

-Matt. -la mujer comenzó. -no se pierde esto, pero ahora es tarde.

Joe se rió entre dientes: que entendía por qué estaba tan preocupada, después de todo, ésa era la primera vez que ella era realmente era capaz de tener a un niño:

-No te preocupes, yo apuesto a que es sólo el tráfico. Tú sabes cómo es, a esta hora.

Sora le miró y asintió con la cabeza:

-Hai. -ella dijo, antes de suspirar. -¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy?

-Basta con escuchar el corazón del bebé. -Joe respondió. -Y las cosas habituales.

-Muy bien. -dijo, haciendo una mueca antes de contestar.

-¿Estás bien? -Preguntó Joe y la mujer de pelo castaño asintió con la cabeza:

-Hai, pero esta chica no ha dejado de patear todo el día. –dijo.

-¿En serio? -Preguntó Joe y Sora asintió con la cabeza. -Bueno, debe ser porque el bebé sabe que vamos a escuchar a su corazón.

Sora sonrió y cerró los ojos, cuando sintió que Joe tocaba el vientre...

_Tum Tum... Tum Tum... Tum Tum..._

Oh, le encantaba esa canción. La canción de una vida nueva.

Cada vez que escuchaba esa canción, Sora no podía dejar de pedir que nueve meses pasarán rápidamente, para que ella pudiera tener a su bebé en sus brazos:

-Eso es extraño. -Joe murmuró y Sora abrió los ojos:

-¿Nani? -preguntó ella, pero Joe no le hizo caso; simplemente siguió mirando a la pantalla.

-Esto no puede ser verdad.

Sora empezó a sentir preocupación:

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó, y, lentamente, Joe la miró:

-Tenemos un problema. -dijo y ahora Sora estaba muy preocupado:

-¿Qué? ¿Qué le pasa a mi bebé?"

~ * ~

-Entonces, ¿qué le parece? -un hombre de pelo negro preguntó, mientras caminaba de un lado a otro.

Matt respiró hondo, mientras cerraba los ojos:

-¿Cuándo quiere que vaya? -preguntó, y el hombre dejó de caminar:

-Cuatro meses. –dijo. -Debe ser pronto, pero sabemos que su esposa está embarazada.

-No puedo dejar a mi esposa e hijo solos. -Matt dijo. -Especialmente por un año entero.

El hombre puso una mano sobre el hombro de Matt:

-Piense en esto, señor Ishida, ser un astronauta _y_ un profesor. –empezó. -Además, es sólo por un año.

-Mi hijo tendría un año, cuando vuelva. -Matt dijo. -¿Cree que puedo dejarlo solo y a mi esposa, a causa de un trabajo?

-Puede llevarlos, con usted. -dijo el hombre y Matt lo miró, con una ceja levantada:

-¿Qué? -preguntó

El hombre asintió con la cabeza y se sentó en una silla:

-Sí, usted tendría una casa para usted y su familia y, de esa manera, usted no tendrá razones para no ir.

-Pero estamos hablando de ir a America. -Matt comenzó. -Mi esposa tiene su trabajo aquí y ambos tenemos nuestras familias y amigos aquí, ¿qué le hace pensar que vamos a dejar todo eso atrás?

-El señor Ishida, considérelo, estamos hablando de un año no se trata por toda la vida. -el hombre empezó.

-Señor Soetsu, yo... -Matt hubiera continuado, si su teléfono móvil no hubiera comenzado a sonar. –Disculpe.

Poco a poco, Matt se levantó de su silla y caminó hacia un rincón de la habitación:

-¿Moshi Moshi? -Matt preguntó. -Ah, hola Joe. ¿Qué? ¿Qué le pasa? Espera, cálmate, no puedo entender una cosa. -Matt abrió los ojos. -¿QUÉ? Oh... no, me voy para allá. Bye.

Cuando colgó fuera, Matt miró a su jefe:

-¿Problemas? -Sr. Soetsu preguntó:

-Mi mujer -Matt comenzó, al tiempo que cogía su saco- Algo está mal. Si no le importa, vamos a continua esta conversación en otro día.

Y antes de que el Sr. Soetsu pudiera responder, Matt voló de esa habitación.

~ * ~

Sora sintió que las lágrimas calientes caer por sus mejillas, cuando vio a Joe hablando con un cirujano y enfermera, no podía creer lo que estaba sucediéndole a ella. Parecía tan imposible.

Después de todo lo que ella y Matt sufrieron: tres abortos involuntarios, casi se divorció y ahora, ahora que todo parecía había vuelto a la normalidad, todo empeoraba...

Maldita sea, ¿cuándo seré el fin de esa pesadilla?

Sora le puso una mano alrededor de su vientre: tenía que ser fuerte, ella lo sabía, sobre todo para el bebé, pero ella no pudo más.

Ella no podía luchar más.

-¿Sora? -alguien la llamó y la mujer de pelo castaño levantó la vista, al ver a Joe. -No llores, todo estará bien.

-¿Me lo prometes? -Sora preguntó. ¿Me puedes prometer que todo terminará bien, incluso después de lo que me dijiste?

Joe miró al suelo, antes de tomar una respiración profunda y coger la mano de Sora:

-Te prometo que todo estará bien. –dijo. -Yo no voy a fallarte. No a ti, no a Matt, no a este bebé.

Cerró los ojos y Sora empezó a sollozar y Joe la abrazó. Sabía que no deben dar apoyo emocional a sus pacientes, pero esta fue una de sus mejores amigas y Joe no podía olvidar que...

-¿El Dr. Kido? -gritó alguien y Joe dio un paso atrás, para hacer frente a una enfermera. -El cuarto de partos está listo.

Sora abrió mucho los ojos:

-No, ¡no puedo ir allí sin Matt! -exclamó, mientras miraba a Joe. -Por favor, Joe, ¡yo no quiero!

-Sora, si esperamos más, esto será aún más peligroso. -Joe dijo.

-Por favor, Joe, tengo que tener a Matt conmigo. -Sora dijo, mientras trataba de sentarse. Sin embargo, una patada en el vientre, la hizo estremecerse -Por favor, Joe. -suplicó, mientras ella se ponía una mano sobre el vientre.

-Sora...

-Si las cosas se ponen complicadas, ya sabes qué hacer, pero por favor, permite esperar un poco más. -Sora interrumpió y Joe se congeló:

-¿Qué has dicho?

~ * ~

Matt corrió al hospital, ignorando todos los gritos de las enfermeras y los médicos hacia él: todo lo que le importaba era encontrar a Sora y ayudarla:

-¿Dónde estás? -murmuró, mientras corría entre los pabellones. -¿Dónde estás?

De repente, Matt notó el letrero que decía 'sala de partos' y, sin pensarlo dos veces, corrió hacia la puerta

-Maldita sea, ¿dónde está? -Matt maldijo, mientras miraba a las puertas.

Uno por uno, comenzó a revisarlas, pero Matt rápidamente comprendió que no podía ver mucho a través de las pequeñas ventanas en las puertas:

-¿El señor Ishida? -gritó alguien y Matt se dio la vuelta, para hacer frente a una enfermera:

-Ese soy yo. dijo. -¿Dónde está mi esposa?

-Dr Kido va a iniciar la operación ahora, pero puede entrar. -ella dijo. -Después de ponerse esto. -añadió, mostrando una bata verde.

Sin perder un segundo, Matt vistió la túnica y prácticamente voló dentro de la luz la habitación.

Lo que vio, le sorprendió fue: Joe estaba allí, poniendo algún tipo de producto de color rojo sangre sobre el vientre de Sora, mientras que su mujer parecía estar durmiendo.

Poco a poco, caminó hacia su viejo amigo:

-¿Qué pasa, Joe? -preguntó el médico y lo miró:

-Tu bebé. -empezó, mientras Matt agarró la mano de Sora. Él no sabía si estaba dormida, pero eso no le importaba en ese momento. -El cordón umbilical está alrededor del cuello del bebé y, si no lo sacamos en cinco minutos, tendremos que hacer una elección.

Matt se estremeció:

-¿Qué elección? -preguntó, cuando Joe agarró un Bisturí.

Joe tomó una respiración profunda:

-Entre Sora y la vida del bebé. –dijo. -Y Sora ya ha decidido que, en caso de que el bebé no está fuera, en cinco minutos, nos olvidemos de ella.

-¿Qué?

**Continuará**

* * *

**N/A: Gracias por seguir la historia.**

**Amai do**


	16. Por lo que termina

**Digimon no me pertenece, tampoco el fic.**

**Capítulo 16: **Por lo que termina

Nuevas lágrimas intentaban a caer de los ojos de Matt, como una reacción a lo que acababa de escuchar. No podía creer que después de todo lo que había pasado, esto tenía que pasar.

¿El dolor no desaparece?

Sin darse cuenta, agarró la mano de Sora: _"¿Por qué esto tenía que suceder? _-preguntó, mientras cerraba los ojos _¿Por qué no podemos ser felices? '_

-Matt. -Joe lo llamó y el hombre de pelo rubio lo miró. -Te dije que este bebé debe estar fuera en cinco minutos, y te prometo que lo traeré antes de la hora indicada.

-¿Qué? Matt preguntó. -¿Está seguro?

-Les prometo en nombre de nuestra amistad, yo no permitiría que algo le sucediera a Sora o al bebé.

-Gracias. –dijo.

-¿Matt? -llamó una voz y Matt rompió de sus pensamientos y miró hacia abajo, para hacer frente a un par de tristes ojos de rubí:

-Sora. –susurró. -Cielo, ¿estás bien?

-Lo siento mucho... - Sora murmuró, mientras las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos. -Lo siento mucho...

-Shh, todo estará bien. -Matt dijo, mientras le limpiaba las lágrimas. -Todo estará bien.

-Te amo. -Sora murmuró. -Pero tuve que elegir y yo prefiero ... dar mi vida, para salvar al bebé.

-No lo hagas. -Matt dijo, mientras ponía un dedo sobre los labios de Sora. -Joe dijo que va a hacer esto en menos de cinco minutos. ¿No crees en él?

-Sí, pero... -Sora tragó saliva. -No puedo confiar en mí misma.

-Oh, no, no hables así. -Matt dijo. -Todo terminará bien.

-Dr Kido, la paciente se pone nerviosa. -una enfermera le dijo:

-Anestesia.- Joe dijo, sin apartar los ojos de sus amigos. -Matt, lo siento, pero tienes que salir.

-¿Qué?

-Sora se está poniendo demasiado nerviosa, y ella va a dormir por el resto de la operación. -Joe comenzó.

-Pero... -Matt comenzó y Joe lo miró:

-Por favor, Matt, es lo mejor.

Con un suspiro, Matt miró a Sora, que ya estaba cayendo dormida y la besó en la frente:

-Te amo. -susurró, al tiempo que cogía la mano de Sora:

-... también te quiero. -la mujer de pelo castaño susurró, antes de cerrar los ojos.

Tomando una respiración profunda, Matt apretó la mano de Sora una vez más, antes de alejarse.

Cuando vio el cierre de la puerta, Joe tomó una respiración profunda:

-Vamos a hacer esto. -dijo, y asintió con la cabeza todo el mundo

~ * ~

Matt salió del cuarto de parto y se quitó la bata: no podía creer lo que estaba pasando con él... no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo a su amada y a su hijo...

-¿Matt? -gritó alguien y el hombre de pelo rubio miró hacia arriba, para ver a sus amigos:

-¿Qué están haciendo aquí? -Matt preguntó.

-Una enfermera nos llamó. -TK dijo. -¿Dónde está ella?

-Allí. -murmuró, señalando la puerta a su lado.

-¿Y por qué no estás dentro? -Tai preguntó lo miró:

-Joe me dijo que era mejor que no. -respondió .

-¿Está todo bien? -Mimi preguntó preocupada. -Estás pálido.

-¿Matt? TK preguntó. -¿Qué tiene de malo?

Cerrando los ojos, Matt respiró hondo y miró a sus amigos:

-Si el bebé no está fuera en cinco minutos, Sora puede morir. -dijo y todo el mundo abrió sus ojos:

_-¿Qué?_

-¿Qué quieres decir? -Mimi preguntó.

-Esa es la verdad, si el bebé no nace en cinco minutos, Joe tendrá que elegir y Sora ya tomó la decisión.

-Pero...

-Joe va a lograrlo. -dijo

-Sí, tenemos que creer que lo hará. –TK dijo y, poco a poco, Matt asintió con la cabeza.

-Ella estará bien. –susurró Kari al oído de Matt mientras lo abrazaba. -Después de todo, se trata de Sora de quien estamos hablando. Además, Joe está con ella, y ya sabes como es Joe. Él siempre cumple sus promesas.

-Lo sé. -Matt susurró.

Poco a poco, Kari dio un paso atrás y sonrió:

-Entonces, sólo cree en ellos. -ella respondió. -Todo estará bien.

Poco a poco, Matt miró a los ojos de Kari y vio la luz que sigue teniendo dentro de su cuerpo y sonrió:

-Yo creo en ellos. -dijo, y asintió con la cabeza Kari.

-¡Matt! -gritó alguien y todo el mundo miró a su izquierda, para ver a Jun y a Kyuryo caminar hacia ellos.

-Jun, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? -Yolei preguntó.

-Sí, ¿no se supone que deberías estar descansando? -Mimi y pidió junio puso los ojos:

-¿Cómo se supone que debo descansar, sabiendo que Sora está aquí? -le preguntó.

-Créanme, he intentado todo para que se quedara en casa, pero ella no quiso escuchar. -Kyuryo dijo, agitando la mano. -Yo no creo que cambie de parecer.

-Pero por supuesto no lo haré. –Jun respondió, mirando a su marido. -me voy a quedar aquí, y no hay nada que me haga pensar lo contrario.

-¿Qué pasa con Michio? -Kari preguntó, mientras miraba al niño en brazos de Jun.

-Oh, va a estar bien. -Jun respondió con una sonrisa. -Pedí a Davis que me trajera e cocheito de él.

-¿Davis va a venir?

-Sí, es probable que sea un poco aunque tarde. -ella respondió. -Él fue a recoger Toyoko.

-Bueno, al menos no se olvidó de ella en esta ocasión. -Kyuryo murmuró y Jun lo golpeó -¿Qué? Lo hizo, él olvidó a su propia esposa, cuando tú estabas dando a luz.

-Eso es porque estaba preocupado por mí.

Si bien casi todo el mundo se echó a reír a la pareja, Matt miró hacia la puerta junto a él.

_"Sora..."_

~ * ~

Joe tomó un respiro profundo, mientras continuaba su trabajo: no podía creer lo que tenía que hacer.

Rápidamente miró la cara de Sora y suspiró: que iba a hacerlo. Era _necesario_ hacerlo. No sólo porque era su deber, sino porque le debía dar a Sora y Matt la oportunidad de ser felices.

Podía recordar el día, cuando estaban en el Digimundo y Matt había decidido quedarse con él en el restaurante, en un intento por ayudarlo a salir de ese lugar. Y Joe todavía podía recordar el día en que Sora le había permitido ser el líder, para que él pudiera tener más confianza en sí mismo.

Había sido uno de los muchos episodios cuando la "Pareja Ishida" lo ayudó.

Esas fueron las razones por las que Joe sabía que tenía que ayudarlos.

Eran dos de sus mejores amigos, y él no los iba a defraudar.

_"Me prometí que haría esto, y lo haré." _Joe pensamiento _"Yo no voy a defraudarlos... No cuando de Matt y Sora estamos hablando. Tengo que hacerlo ... yo __**necesito**__ hacerlo. "_

-Ya es hora. -susurró, mientras cerraba los ojos por un segundo.

~ * ~

Matt estaba mirando fijamente a la puerta delante de él, todos los demás estaban en silencio.

Davis había aparecido junto a su esposa no hace muchos minutos.

A pesar de que confiaban en Joe para salvar a la madre y el niño, la verdad era que todo el mundo estaba demasiado preocupado para hablar.

Cada mente estaba en la sala frente a ellos, como si estuvieran tratando de enviar mensajes a Joe y Sora, en un intento de darles fuerzas para seguir allí. La fuerza para que no se dieran por vencidos.

Matt miró a sus amigos y suspiró: sus lazos eran tan fuertes como solían hacerlo cuando eran niños, y Matt no podía dejar de dar por eso.

Yamato sabía que probablemente moriría si sus amigos no estaban allí.

~ ~ Flashback

_Cuando Sora abrió la puerta, Matt miró hacia arriba y parpadeó al ver el rubor en el rostro de su amiga. Ella llevaba un regalo._

_-'¿Qué está haciendo aquí? ' -Matt pensó, mientras seguía mirando a la muchacha._

_-Hum... -Sora murmuró mientras lo volteaba a ver lentamente._

_-Sus ojos son tan hermosos. –Matt pensó, mientras se apoyaba su guitarra en la silla._

_-¿Necesitas algo? -preguntó, mientras se levantaba._

_-Yo er... acabo de venir aquí para desearte buena suerte. - Sora murmuró, con los ojos ahora fijos en el suelo._

_Un ligero color de rosa apareció en las mejillas de Matt:_

_-Oh... -murmuró._

_De repente, apareció por detrás de las piernas de Sora Biyomon:_

_-Pero Sora, tú dijiste que querías darle un presente. -el pájaro rosa dijo_

_Sora se sonrojó en diez tipos de rojo, mientras que Matt parecía confundido:_

_-¿Qué? -preguntó_

_-Vamos Sora, dáselas. -Biyomon dijo_

_-Esto para ti. -dijo, lentamente mirándolo. –Las hice yo misma._

_Sofoco un poco, Matt agarró la caja y la abrió. Cuando vio lo que había dentro, Matt no podía dejar de levantar una ceja, mientras que él tomaba una de las galletas:_

_-¿Tú las hiciste? -preguntó y Sora asintió con la cabeza._

_-Hai. -susurró_

_Poco a poco, Matt se comió la galleta, la cara sin ningún signo de emoción:_

_-Entonces, ¿te gustan? -Biyomon preguntó Gabumon que aparecen en su lado._

_De repente, una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Matt:_

_-Me encantan. -dijo_

_Sora lo miró con una mirada de asombro en su rostro:_

_-¿En serio? -preguntó, y asintió con la cabeza de Matt:_

_-Sí, éstos son especiales. -una sonrisa de alivio apareció en el rostro de Sora y Matt sonrió. -Te ves linda cuando sonríes. -comentó antes de que pudiera detenerse._

_Sora le miró en silencio._

_Luego, ambos se ruborizaron al mismo tiempo, mientras que los dos Digimons compartieron una mirada:_

_-Hey Matt, ¿por qué no le preguntas a Sora si quiere salir contigo?- Gabumon preguntó._

_-¿Qué? -Matt preguntó, sorprendido._

_-Sí, ¿no dijiste que te gustaría salir con Sora, solo? -preguntó el digimon._

_-I... er..._

_-¿Hablas en serio? -Sora preguntó de repente, su voz suave y baja._

_-¿No puedes ver que es sí? -Biyomon preguntó. -la cara de Matt está todo roja._

_-Yo... er... -Matt murmuró, Sora le miró._

_-Vamos Matt, sólo pregúntale. -Gabumon dijo._

_Matt miró a Sora, ambos todavía ruborizados, pero antes de que pudiera abrir la boca, una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Sora:_

_-Me gustaría salir contigo. –dijo._

_-¿En serio? -Matt preguntó Sora y asintió:_

_-Hai. -ella respondió, antes de caminar hacia él y besarlo en la mejilla. -Buena suerte para el concierto." añadió_

~ ~ Fin del Flashback

Una leve sonrisa se formó en la cara de Matt, que mantuvo los ojos cerrados.

No podía creer lo estúpido que había actuado en esa Navidad, sobre todo porque se quería preguntar si Sora sentía lo mismo. Sin embargo, Matt no podía dejar de agradecer el hecho de Gabumon estaba allí para ayudarlo.

_-Gracias, Gabumon._ -Matt pensó

Luego, otra memoria cruzó por su mente y Matt dejó escapar un suspiro contenido. ¿Cómo podía haber olvidado esos momentos?

~ ~ Flashback

_-Vamos muchachos, ¡tenemos que ir! - Tai de 20 años de edad exclamó, mientras va a correr hacia las puertas de un restaurante japonés._

_-¡Pensé que era la celebración de mi cumpleaños! - Sora exclamó el joven, que se echó a reír. -Oh, ese hombre..._

_-De hecho. Matt murmuró. -Me pregunto cuando va a crecer._

_-Tal vez nunca. -ella respondió._

_-Vamos muchachos, ¡tengo hambre! -Tai exclamó, y todos los demás se quedaron poco sorprendidos._

_-Hai. –Sora exclamó, mientras Mimi golpeó a Tai en el brazo y murmuró algo._

_-Sora... _

_-¿Hai?_

_-Oh, no importa. -Matt dijo, mientras abría la puerta del restaurante._

_Minutos más tarde, todo el grupo ya estaba sentado y conversando sobre todo y nada._

_Desde su lugar, Matt podía ver que Sora estaba feliz por tener a sus amigos cerca de ella en ese día y, aunque estaba nervioso, Matt deseó poder ir y hacer su sonrisa más amplia con su presente._

_-Oye, ¿por qué no abrir algunos de los regalos ahora? -Mimi le preguntó de repente._

_Sora levantó una ceja:_

_-¿Ahora? -le preguntó. -Pero estamos en medio de un restaurante._

_-¿Y? –Kari preguntó con una sonrisa en su rostro. -Vamos, todavía estamos esperando por la comida. Apuesto a que tienes mucho tiempo para abrir los regalos._

_-Eeeh. -Sora respondió._

_-Aquí, el mío primero. -Tai dijo de repente._

_-Ok. -Sora dijo, como ella agarró el pequeño regalo._

_Después de unos segundos, Sora sonrió cuando vio un retrato con una imagen de todo el grupo:_

_-Oh,!gracias Tai! - Sora exclamó, como ella envió un beso a su amigo a través del aire._

_-No hay de qué. –respondió._

_-Aquí, este es mío. -Mimi dijo._

_-Después de dos minutos, Sora parpadeó: una falda roja corta:_

_-Gracias Mimi. _

_Después de largos minutos, Sora ya había abierto los regalos de todos:_

_-Bueno, supongo que soy el último, ¿eh? -Matt y Sora asintió con la cabeza preguntó, una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro -Bueno, te traje algo que... _

_Sin embargo, Matt se interrumpió, cuando llegó la comida:_

_-¡Por fin! -Davis exclamó. -Yo estaba con hambre._

_-Cállate, Davis. -Yolei dijo._

_Riendo, Sora miró a Matt:_

_-¿Sí?_

_-Hum, nada importante, come primero._

_Sora se rió entre dientes:_

_-Si tú lo dices._

_En minutos siguieron pasando, ahora entre los alimentos y las palabras, Matt no podía dejar de sentirse más nervioso. _

_«¿Y si a ella no le gustaba el presente?"_

_-Matt, hombre, despierta y pasa me el vino. _

_-¿Eh?_

_-¿Estás soñando despierto o qué? - Tai preguntó. -El vino._

_-Oh, sí. -Matt dijo, antes de pasar la botella de vino a Izzy, quien la pasó a Tai._

_-¿Estás bien? -Sora preguntó preocupada._

_-Sí, estoy bien. -Matt respondió con una sonrisa en su rostro. -Sólo estaba pensado en algo._

_-¿Tú crees? -Sora preguntó sarcásticamente._

_-Muy graciosa. -Matt respondió, después de una risa falsa._

_-Sólo tratando de hacer que te quedes con nosotros.- ella respondió con una sonrisa. -Después de todo, este es mi cumpleaños y quiero que mi novio a esté por aquí._

_-¿En serio? -Matt y Sora preguntó asintió- Entonces, ¿adivina qué?, creo que nunca te dejaré. _

_-Espero que sí. -Sora, dijo, antes de dar a Matt un beso rápido en los labios._

_-Vamos chicos, ¡no mientras estamos comiendo! - TK exclamó con una sonrisa en su rostro._

_-Cállate, Takeru. -Matt dijo a su hermano. -Yo sé muy bien, que estás deseando hacer lo mismo con Kari._

_- chicos, ¿qué hacemos después de esto? -Mimi le preguntó de repente._

_-Sí, yo iba a preguntar lo mismo. -Yolei dijo._

_-Estaba pensando en ir a ver una película. _

_-Bueno, la película es entonces. -Tai dijo._

_Matt cerró los puños: «Supongo que tendré que darselo a ella, antes de eso." pensaba_

_-Oye cielo, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento? -preguntó y la mujer de pelo castaño lo miró:_

_-Hai._

_-Hum... solos._

_-Pero estamos comiendo. -Sora dijo._

_-Lo sé, pero no tomará mucho tiempo. -Matt respondió, antes de buscar a sus amigos. -Muchachos, perdonen por un segundo._

_-Matt, ¡dejen eso para la noche de bodas! - Tai exclamó y ambos se ruborizaron._

_-Tai! - mientras todos se reían, la pareja se alejó_

_-¿Qué es lo que querías decirme?" Sora y Matt preguntó la miró: _

_'Muy bien Ishida, estás a solas con ella ... hablar! "_

_-Er..._

_"Buena elección de las palabras."_

_-¿Estás bien? -Sora le preguntó con una ceja levantada._

_-Sí, estoy bien, es sólo que... -Sin embargo, Matt fue interrumpido, cuando la lluvia empezó a caer._

_Sora se rió entre dientes, mientras observaba las gotas que caen más y más fuerte._

_-Imagino que tendremos que ir a casa, de cualquier manera. –murmuró._

_Matt se encogió de hombros y se aclaró la garganta, en un intento de llamar la atención de Sora._

_Cuando un par de rubíes clavados en los suyos, Matt sintió que se le secaba la garganta:_

_-Bueno, lo que quería decir es que... quiero decir... _

_-Vamos Matt, dímelo. -Sora, dijo, y luego se quedó inmóvil. -¿Quieres terminar conmigor?_

_-¿Qué? -Matt preguntó, sorprendido. Luego sacudió la cabeza -¡No, por supuesto, yo no quiero romper! _

_-Entonces, qu... _

_De repente Matt cayí sobre una rodilla y se aclaró la garganta:_

_-Sora, yo lo siento mucho por hacer esto, pero..._

_-¿Qué demonios están haciendo? -una voz interrumpió y dos miraron a la puerta del restaurante, al ver a Mimi. -Estamos a punto de pedir el postre, y tú todavía tienes que cortar el pastel de Sora._

_Matt cerró los puños:_

_-Perdona, pero yo estoy tratando de hacer algo aquí. -dijo Mimi y lo miró._

_Por un segundo de silencio, todo era, hasta que Mimi le dio un grito pequeño._

_-¡Vas a hacerlo! -exclamó ella con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro._

_-¿Qué? - Sora preguntó, confundida._

_-Estoy muy feliz por ustedes dos, quiero decir, tú..._

_-Disculpa, ¿pero qué no puede un hombre proponer matrimonio a la mujer que ama? -Matt preguntó, molesto y congeló a Sora_

_-¿Qué? –preguntó sorprendida por completo._

_Matt se sonrojó avergonzado:_

_-Bueno, eso es... quiero decir, eso es lo que quería preguntarte. -dijo Sora y se arrodilló delante de él:_

_-Matt, tenemos 20. -ella dijo. ¿Estás se-_

_-No he estado tan seguro en toda mi vida. -Matt cortó._

_-Oh Matt... -Sora susurró, pero cuando estaba a punto de besarlo, Mimí dio un grito feliz y, en cuestión de segundos, todo el mundo estaba tratando de ver lo que estaba sucediendo._

_Incluso aquellos que no conocían al grupo._

_-Ahora, esto es lo que llaman embarazoso. -Matt y se rió entre dientes Sora:_

_-Bueno, ¿quieres completar el show? -preguntó, y antes de que Matt pudiera responder, le dio un beso directo en los labios._

_Ese había sido su «sí»._

~ ~ Fin De Flashack

-Matt, Joe está aquí. -una voz dijo y Matt chasqueó los ojos abiertos, a tiempo para ver a Joe saliendo fuera del cuarto de partos.

En un salto, Matt se levantó:

-¿Y bien? -Era lo único que podía preguntar.

Poco a poco, Joe volteó a verlo.

-Matt, yo...

-Vamos Joe, ¿cómo están? -Mimi preguntó. - aquí nos estás matando.

-El bebé está bien. -Joe comenzó.

-¿Y Sora? -Matt preguntó asustado de que podría venir una respuesta que destruyera la vida de él.

-Sora está en reposo. -Joe terminó. -pero todo ha salido bien.

-¿Puedo verlos? -Matt preguntó, mientras todos los demás respiraban en alivio.

-Puedes ver a tu hijo, pero no puedes ver a Sora. -Joe respondió .

-¿Por qué? -Matt preguntó y el médico suspiró con cansancio:

-Sora necesita descansar para recuperarse. -Él respondió. -La operación fue complicada y necesita descansar, lejos de todos.

-Pero, ella está bien, ¿no? -Jun preguntó, cuando se dio cuenta de que Matt estaba en trance.

-Sí. -Joe respondió. -Matt, tu bebé... está en los cuneros.

-¿Niño o niña? -Matt preguntó, por último para salir fuera de su transe.

-Eso es una sorpresa. -Joe respondió. -Vamos, te llevaré.

Asiente con la cabeza, Matt finalmente sopló en alivio: no podía creer que todo estaba bien... Sora estaba bien y el bebé también...

La pesadilla había llegado a su fin.

**

* * *

**

**N/A: Se acerca el final!**

**Gracias por seguir leyendo.**

**Haciendo un poco de publicidad; lean la continuación de mi fic de **_**El poder del amor y la amistad**_**, Digimon: El Poder de los Emblemas.**

**Nos vemos en el prox capi.**

****Amai do****


	17. Primavera y Otoño

**Ni Digimon ni el fic me pertenecen**

**Capítulo 17:** Primavera y Otoño

-Hey, Joe. -le llamó y el médico miró sobre su hombro.

-¿Cuándo voy a ser capaz de ver Sora?

-En unas pocas horas. -Joe respondió. -Tú debes entender que esto no era una operación fácil.

-Pero voy a ser capaz de verla hoy, ¿verdad?

Poco a poco, y después de unos segundos, Joe asintió con la cabeza:

-Voy a tratar, pero no puedo prometer nada.

Matt asintió con la cabeza en esa respuesta, otra pregunta hasta que apareció en su mente:

-¿Joe...?

-¿Hai? -preguntó el médico, ahora sin mirar a su amigo.

-Te... quiero decir ¿crees que Sora podrá tener otro niño? -Matt preguntó. -Quiero decir, no que yo estoy pensando en tener otro, es sólo... bueno, ya sabes, la curiosidad.

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Joe:

-Sí, Sora podrá tener otro niño. -él respondió y Matt respiró con alivio.

Eso era tan bueno, saber que Sora no tendría que enfrentarse a algún problema de no poder más hijos.

Pero por ahora, eso no importaba.

Después de unos minutos en silencio, Joe Matt llevan hacia una gran ventana y sonrió:

-Mira en el interior; última fila en el lado izquierdo. -dijo, y Matt levantó una ceja.

En el otro lado donde debe, al menos, 30 bebés, pero Matt no quería contar, que sólo quería ver a su hijo.

Cuando sus ojos finalmente se encontraron en el lugar a donde habían señalado Joe, Matt abrió los ojos:

-¿Cómo es eso posible? --preguntó, girando lentamente a Joe.

El hombre de pelo azul se limitó a sonreír.

---

-¿Crees que deberíamos irnos? -Kari preguntó. -Quiero decir, Joe nos dijo que no podíamos ver a Sora, y tal vez no seremos capaces de ver al bebé tampoco.

-¿Y por qué no habríamos de ser capaces de ver al niño de Sora? -Jun preguntó. -Hmph, me gustaría ver a alguien tratar de detenerme.

-Jun... Kyuryo murmuró.

-¿Qué? Yo no voy a volver a casa, sin saber que tanto Sora y el bebé están bien. -Jun dijo.

-Wow, qué cambio. -Davis y se rió entre dientes Kari.

-Bueno, yo estoy con Jun. -TK dijo y todo el mundo lo miró. -Yo no voy a dejar mi hermano solo. Ahora no.

-Bueno, si te quedas, yo me quedo. -Kari dijo, pero TK sacudió la cabeza:

-Hay que ir a casa, tienes que trabajar mañana.

-Pero no puedo dejarte aquí, solo. -Kari dijo.

-Voy a estar bien, el amor, te lo juro. -dijo, mientras corría por la mejilla de una mano de Kari. -Además, no es que algo va a suceder.

-Pero el punto es, ¿si nos quedaremos de preocupación en la misma forma? -Yolei preguntó, mientras sacaba la cabeza fuera del hombro de Ken -Quiero decir, si vamos a sufrir en su casa lo mismo que estamos sufriendo probablemente aquí...

-Te vas a ir. -Ken dijo y Yolei lo miró, confusa.

-Alto, ¿qué? -le preguntó.

-Sé lo que estás tratando de deir y la respuesta es no.

-¿Qué? -Yolei preguntó. -Yo no estoy tratando de decir nada.

-Sí, claro, como no podía ver que quiero quedarme aquí. -Ken dijo, antes de estrechar la cabeza. -De ninguna manera, yo no voy a permitir que te quedes aquí toda la noche.

-Pero Ken...

-Tú tampoco, Mimi. -Tai dijo de repente.

-¿Disculpa? -Mimi preguntó, mientras miraba a su marido con una ceja levantada. -¿De verdad crees que voy a casa, mientras que mi mejor amiga está aquí? De ninguna manera, además, yo quiero ver a mi ahijada.

-¿Quién dijo que es una chica? -Tai y Mimi preguntó puso los ojos.

-Taichi, no me importa lo que creas, no me voy a quedar en casa, esperando a ver el primer bebé.

-Sí, yo tampoco. -tanto Kari y Yolei diejeron, al mismo tiempo

-Miyako... -Ken comenzó, pero Yolei le retira:

-No, yo. Me voy a quedar.

-Pero estás embarazada, necesitas descansar. -Ken dijo.

-Ken, esta no es la primera vez que estoy embarazada, así que no hay necesidad para que intentes y me des una conferencia. -Yolei dijo. -Realmente cariño, estoy feliz de ver que estás preocupado, pero eso no es necesario.

-Estoy preocupado... –murmuró.

-Lo sé y lo agradezco, pero honestamente, estoy bien. -ella dijo, antes de poner un dedo debajo de la barbilla y Ken, después de hacer su mirada a su marido, Yolei le dio un beso en los labios.

-Oh vamos chicos, tenemos niños aquí. -Tai bromeó y todos rodaron sus ojos.

-Oh, Tai... -Mimi murmuró negando con la cabeza.

-Hey, ¡Matt! -Davis exclamó de pronto y todo el mundo se dio vuelta, para ver una muy sorprendidos a Matt, junto a un sonriente Joe.

-¿Qué pasó? -TK preguntó, mientras miraba preocupado a su hermano. -¿Matt?

-¿Por qué te pareces a alguien que acaba de ver un fantasma? -Tai preguntó.

-Creo que está todavía en shock. -Joe dijo y todo el mundo lo miró, mientras que Jun se acercó a Matt y le agitó una mano delante de su cara.

-¿Por qué dices eso? -Mimi preguntó, confundida.

-Vamos, probablemente, vio que no debe ser bueno. -Davis dijo

-Ni digas, querido. -Toyoko dijo, como le ocurrió Davis suavemente en el brazo.

-¿Matt? -Jun llamaba, ella seguía agitando su mano en la frente del hombre. Segundos más tarde, ella suspiró. -Vamos Matt. - ella dijo, antes de abofetear lo no tan suavemente en la mejilla

-¿Eh? -Matt preguntó, mientras parpadeaba. Luego, cuando se dio cuenta de todos sus amigos a su alrededor, Matt levantó una ceja. -¿Qué pasó?

-Parecía como si estuvieras en una especie de trance. –dijo su hermano.

-¿Qué pasó? -Jun preguntó. -¿Dónde está Sora?

-¿Qué pasa con el bebé? -Mimi preguntó.

-El bebé... -Matt susurró, ya que empezó a entrar en su mundo de sueños de nuevo.

-Oh, no, nos vas a contar todo ahora. -Tai dijo. Entonces, él agarró el brazo de Matt y lo sentó en la silla. –Dinos.

-El bebé... -Matt murmuró.

-¿Sí? -Kari preguntó. -Vamos Matt, ¿es un niño o una niña?

Poco a poco, los ojos de Matt giraron hasta ver a Joe, y sonrió al médico.

Después de unos segundos, todos los miembros del grupo se quedaron quietos en sus lugares, choque en sus rostros:

-¿Cómo es eso posible?

--- --- 5 horas después

Sora se quejó en su sueño, en un intento por abrir los ojos. Ella quería despertar... para ver a... Matt y ver a su hijo...

Parecía como si estuviera volando, pero sabía que Sora se debía probablemente a la anestesia que le habían dado antes de la operación.

_«Maldita sea». _Finalmente se las arregló para abrir los ojos para y hacer frente a las paredes blancas.

Ahora que era extraño, se sentía igual que cuando se despertó en el hospital, después de su intento de suicidio.

Después de una respiración profunda, Sora finalmente comenzó a mover sus miembros y, con una pequeña sonrisa y un impulso de sus codos, Sora finalmente logró sentarse en la cama. Sora sabía que no debía hacer movimientos bruscos después de la operación, debido principalmente a que Joe le había advertido y Sora iba a hacer todo bien.

Luego miró a Sora su barriga y pasó una mano por él, cuando ella vio que no era tan grande como antes.

Eso era bueno, porque desde que había entrado en el mes noveno del embarazo, Sora deseaba poder caminar normalmente.

Sin embargo, antes de que Sora se pudiera mover, la puerta de la habitación se abrió y entró una enfermera:

-Oh, usted ya despertó. -la enfermera le dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Sora sonrió:

-¿Dónde está mi bebé? -le preguntó

-Voy por el Dr. Joe y podrás preguntarle personalmente. -la enfermera dijo. -Yo ya vuelvo.

-Espere... -Sin embargo, Sora cierra la boca como la puerta se cerró y ella se la tragó el silencio de la habitación.

Con un suspiro, Sora cerró los ojos y se echó hacia atrás: ¿dónde estaba su bebé? ¿Dónde estaba Matt? ¿Por qué estaba allí, sola? Ella quería mucho a ver la nueva vida que Joe la había ayudado a traer a la vida... ella quería tanto que ver Matt y darle un beso...

No muchos minutos después, la puerta se abrió de nuevo y apareció Joe, pero antes de que pudiera decir una palabra, Matt pasó junto a él:

-¡Cielo! -exclamó, y sonrió Sora:

-Matt. -la besó en los labios:

-¿Cómo estás? ¿Estás bien? ¿Has descansado? ¿Tienes hambre? ¿...

-Matt, basta. -Sora dijo, entre risas. -Estoy bien. Ahora, ¿dónde está nuestro bebé?

De pronto todo quedó en silencio, y Matt miró hacia abajo. Mientras Sora envió a su marido una mirada confusa, Joe se acercó a Sora:

-Sora, tengo algo que decirte. -dijo Sora y lo miró.

-¿Qué? ¿Algo ha pasado? ¿Dónde está mi bebé? -le preguntó.

-Cálmate, todo está bien. -Joe dijo, mientras levantaba una mano. -Pero tengo una sorpresa para ti.

-¿Qué es? -Sora preguntó.

Como respuesta, una enfermera entró con un bebé en sus brazos, la manta que rodeaba al bebé era color rosa y Sora sonrió:

-¿Es una niña? -preguntó mientras la enfermera le entregó el bebé.

-Sí, es una niña. .Joe dijo.

-Oh, ella es tan bella. -Sora dijo, mientras miraba hacia abajo al bebé en sus brazos. Pero entonces vio a Matt que seguía mirando hacia abajo, y Sora le miró. -¿Matt? ¿Por qué no te fijas en nuestro bebé?

De pronto, una enfermera entró en seguida, esta vez con un bebé envuelto en una manta azul y Sora quedó sin aliento:

-¿Gemelos? -preguntó, y sonrió Joe, como él asintió con la cabeza:

-Gemelos.

La enfermera entró con otro bebé y lo entregó a Matt.

-Mira cielo, yo te dije que tendríamos un niño. -Matt dijo, mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama.

-Pero.... ¿pero cómo es posible? -Sora preguntó, mientras miraba a la linda criatura en los brazos de Matt. -Quiero decir… -miró a Joe. -nunca me lo dijiste.

-Porque yo no sabía. -Joe dijo sinceramente.

-Pero, ¿cómo era posible? -Sora preguntó.

-Creo que los dos nunca dejaron de moverse, así que fue por eso que siempre pensé que estabas llevando a uno solo. -Joe explicó. -Quiero decir, nunca vi nada malo. -y no hubo -, pero los dos nunca dejaron de moverse.

-Pero cada vez que escuchamos los latidos del corazón...

-Tuvieron el mismo latido, por así decirlo. –dijo. -Por lo tanto, parecía que estábamos escuchando a uno solo, cuando en realidad estábamos escuchando a dos.

-Wow... -Sora respiraba, antes de mirar a los bebés que el. -Son tan perfectos.

-Bueno, ahora que todo está explicado, me voy. -Joe dijo.

-¡Espera, Joe! -Sora lo llamó y el hombre de pelo azul la miró con una sonrisa, y se inclinó Sora. -Arigatou.

-No hay de qué. -Joe dijo, también sonriendo. -Fue un placer.

-¡Hey Joe! -Matt llamó y Joe lo miró. -Dile a la gente de afuera que puede entrar.

-¿Qué gente? -Sora preguntó.

-Todo el mundo está aquí. -Matt explicó, mientras que Joe salía de la habitación.

-¿Todo el mundo?

Todo el mundo entró a la habitación sorprendiéndolos mientras se besaban.

-Aishiteru. -susurró

-Yo también te amo. -Matt murmuró, mientras le besaba su frente.

-Ooooh, ¡ella es tan linda! -Mimi chilló, mientras miraba a la niña en brazos de Sora.

-Y es muy guapo. -Kari dijo, mientras miraba al niño en los brazos de Matt.

-¿Cuál es su nombre? -Tai preguntó de repente.

-Hum... buena pregunta. -Matt dijo, mientras miraba a Sora.

-No hemos pensado en eso todavía. –dijo.

-Oye, ¿has notado el color de su pelo? -Jun preguntó. -Quiero decir, la niña tiene el pelo de Matt y el niño tiene el de Sora.

-Wow, y son gemelos supone que debe ser igual. -Tai dijo, mientras miraba al bebé. -Hola campeón, bienvenido a esta familia.

-A esta _loca_ familia. –TK corrigió.

-Habla por ti mismo. -Yolei dijo, mientras miraba a la niña.

-Hey, ya sé. -Matt dijo de repente, y todo el mundo lo miró.

-¿Sabes qué? -Sora preguntó.

-El nombre de este hombre aquí. -el hombre de pelo rubio y dijo, como le tocó la mejilla de su hijo. -Akiko.

-¿No significa "niño del otoño? -Jun preguntó y Matt asintió.

-Mira a su pelo.

-Me gusta. -ella dijo. -Y esta de aquí -sonrió a su hija. -se llamará Haruko.

-¿ Hija de la primavera? -Mimi inagó y Sora asintió, antes de besar la frente de su hija.

-Haruko es. -Matt dijo, antes de inclinarse una mano contra la mejilla de Sora

Cuando la mujer de pelo castaño lo miró, Matt sonrió y la besó suavemente en los labios.

De repente, alguien que tomaba aire profundamente, llamó la atención de Jun y se dio la vuelta:

-Davis, ¿estás llorando? -preguntó ella, una ceja levantada.

-¿Quién yo? -Davis pidió, mientras se limpiaba los ojos. -Por supuesto que no, yo sólo tenía algo en mi ojo.

Con una sonrisa, Toyoko abrazó la cintura de Davis y lo besó en la mejilla.

-Ahora, somos una familia. -Matt susurró al oído de Sora, que poco a poco quitaba los ojos de su hija, para mirarlo:

-Sí, ahora somos una familia. –ella dijo en voz baja y, como muchas veces antes y las muchas veces que iban a seguir, se besaron, mostrando su amor eterno el uno hacia el otro.

.

.

.

**EL FIN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**N/A: Se acabó!**

**Este es el ultimo capi de From heaven to hell.**

**Pero…. Falta el epilogo, así que esten pendientes.**

**Gracias por leer.**

****Amai do****


	18. Epilogo

**Digimon ni el fic me pertenecen**

**Epílogo**

Sora Takenouchi estaba ocupada mirando toda la ropa a su alrededor. La tienda estaba vacía en el momento, para el alivio de Sora ya que podía trabajar mejor en silencio, al igual que ella podía imaginar ropa nueva a la venta.

Sin embargo, lo que la mujer de 36 años no había visto, era la sombra que caminaba por la puerta, en un ritmo lento.

Aún sin darse cuenta de la sombra detrás de ella, Sora se acercó a su mesa y cogió un bloc de notas y un lápiz, donde empezó a escribir y a dibujar nuevas ideas. Sin embargo, después de un corto momento, los ojos de Sora se posaron en una imagen sobre el escritorio y, con una pequeña sonrisa, Sora colocó el bloc de notas y el lápiz y se agarró del marco: allí estaba ella, con su pelo castaño recogido en un moño, junto a una el hombre de pelo rubio con ojos azules y sus hijos: una niña, que se veía exactamente como el hombre: el pelo rubio y corto y sorprendentes ojos azules y un niño que tenía el pelo corto de color rojo y los ojos café-rojo, al igual que su madre.

-Mi primavera y mi otoño. Sora le susurró, con el dedo corriendo por el rostro de sus hijos. Luego, Sora miró al hombre en la foto y sonrió con tristeza. -¡Oh Matt, ¿por qué tenías que ir a la Luna, otra vez?

-En realidad, estoy aquí en la Tierra. -dijo una voz y Sora se dio la vuelta tan rápidamente, que estuvo a punto de chocar contra el pecho de alguien. Un pecho que ella conocía bien.

Poco a poco y con cuidado casi, Sora miró a la derecha en un par de zafiros y contuvo el aliento, una mano en la boca:

-¡Matt! –respiraba. -Oh Matt, estás aquí!

Mientras que el hombre de pelo rubio se echó a reír, Sora le echó los brazos alrededor de él antes de besar a su fuerza en los labios. Le había echado tanto de menos y el hecho de que la NASA nunca le contó que su marido estaba, sólo la hacía estar aún más preocupada. Sin embargo, ahora que se sentía a Matt besándose, recorriendo la mano por su espalda, Sora sabía que, a pesar de todo, valió la pena esperar.

_S__iempre_ vale la pena esperar.

En cuanto a Matt, él simplemente no podía dejar de reír ante la reacción de su mujer, no porque él no se había acostumbrado a ella, sino porque le encantó la forma en que siempre reaccionaba cuando regresaba de un viaje al espacio.

-Hey amor, me tomo por todo esto que me has echado de menos.

La única respuesta que obtuvo, fue un golpecillo en el brazo:

-Gracioso. - Sora murmuró, con los ojos entrecerrados. -¿Puedes por favor decirle al personal de la NASA que dé noticias?

-Bueno, yo puedo decir que Michael y Jordan se van al espacio en un par de días. -Matt dijo Sora y parpadeó:

-¿Quiénes son? -preguntó confundida.

-Bueno, tú dijiste que quería recibir noticias sobre lo que se está preparando para ir al espacio, ¿verdad? -Sora rodó sus ojos.

-No sé lo que te pasa, cada vez que vuelves desde el espacio. -murmuró ella.

-Bueno, ya sabes, es la falta de gravedad. –dijo.

-¿Dónde? ¿En el espacio o aquí? -Sora preguntó mientras señalaba a la frente de Matt.

-Ah ah, ¿ahora quién está siendo graciosa? –comenzó. -¿Dónde están la primavera y el otoño? -Matt preguntó. -Los echo tanto de menos.

-¿Dónde crees que están? –Sora preguntó, cruzando los brazos y Matt levantó una ceja. –Los dejé con su abuela.

-¿En serio? –Matt preguntó y Sora asintió con la cabeza antes de sonreír:

-Pero no deberíamos estar hablando de ellos, deberíamos estar hablando de tu regreso.

Después de unos segundos en silencio, Matt suspiró y, sin un solo aviso, envolvió un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Sora:

-¿Es eso una invitación? -preguntó con su voz sexy.

A pesar de todo, Sora se sonrojó y se estremeció: ¡oh! Ella odiaba que la tomara así y ese tono de voz.

-¿Qué quieres que haga? -Sora preguntó, mientras daba un paso más cerca de su marido.

-Bueno, la tienda está vacía, ¿qué te parece si vamos a escondernos detrás de unas cortinas y… tenemos un poco de diversión?

Sora abrió mucho los ojos con sorpresa:

-Matt, ¿no tienes vergüenza? -preguntó ella y Matt negó con la cabeza:

-No cuando se trata de ti. -él respondió y Sora sonrió seductoramente:

-Ya sabes, si tu me hubieses preguntado eso hace diez años, yo habría dicho que sí. -susurró con los labios ya cerca de Matt. -Pero no creo que podamos hacerlo ahora.

-¿Q... por qué? -Matt logró susurro. Oh, él _adiaba_ cuando Sora empezaba a besar los labios de él con anticipación y mirarlo con los ojos llenos de pasión.

-Porque... -Sora consiguió dejar sus labios contra los de Matt y sonrió. -Tenemos que ir a casa.

-¿Qué? -Matt preguntó confundido y se rió Sora, mientras daba un paso atrás:

-Sí, tenemos que ir a buscar Haruko y Akiko, porque les prometí desde hace casi una semana que les haría un pastel de chocolate. -ella dijo. -Déjame ir a tomar mi bolsa.

Mientras Sora tomó su bolso, que estaba justo detrás de la mesa, Matt suspiró:

-Maldita sea. -Matt susurró, y sonrió Sora, antes de poner una mano sobre el hombro de su marido:

-Vamos Matt. -susurró, al oído de su marido. -Espera un par de horas y luego me voy a dar una fiesta privada de bienvenida a casa.

-¿Hablas en serio? -preguntó, y asintió con la cabeza Sora, antes de besarlo suavemente en los labios:

-Sí, pero ahora tenemos que ir a buscar a nuestros hijos. Es necesario tomar un baño, comer algo y descansar. Entonces… Matt nunca querrás alejarte de mi lado otra vez.

-Puedes apostar estaré esperando. -Matt respondió y antes de que Sora pudiera decir una palabra, Matt la tomó por la cintura y la besó en los labios.

Mientras sentía el brazo de Matt envolver alrededor de su espalda, Sora se rió en el beso y luego, muy lentamente, Matt dio un paso atrás y sonrió:

-No puedes imaginar por cuánto tiempo he estado deseando hacer esto. -dijo, antes de besar a Sora de nuevo. -Voy a estar esperando. Pero ahora tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer, así que…

Cuando Matt extendió el brazo hacia ella, sonrió y Sora saliendo de sus brazos, dio una mirada soñadora aún en su rostro:

-¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? –murmuró.

Lo que ella no sabía era que Matt le había escuchado, y que él se reía mentalmente.

---

-Vamos gente, tenemos que ser rápidos. -Miyako Ichiouji dijo, mientras ponía un enorme pastel de chocolate sobre la mesa. -Van a estar aquí en cualquier momento.

-Reduce la velocidad, amor, ¿Sora no te dijo que ella llamó una vez que llegará Matt? -Ken preguntó, mientras le besaba la mejilla Yolei.

-Sí, lo hizo. -Mimi dijo, ya que apareció junto a sus amigos. -Pero conociendo a Sora, ella estará en su estado de ensueño, una vez que ella vea a Matt.

En ese comentario, todo el mundo que la había oído, se echó a reír:

-Mamá, ¿dónde pongo esto? -un niño de once años de edad pelo castaño, ojos marrones, con enormes preguntó mientras mostraba a las servilletas en las manos a Mimi:

-En la mesa. ¿Dónde está tu papá? -Mimi contestó.

-El tío Tai está con el tío Izzy en la cocina. -una joven de cabello rubio dijo.

-Si quieres, mejor dámelas a mí., Aoshi. -Kari dijo, mientras caminaba hacia el muchacho y tomaba las servilletas.

-Gracias tía Kari. -Aoshi dijo, mientras entregaba las servilletas a la mujer

-Tía Kari, ¿dónde está Keiko? -la chica de pelo rubio y preguntó, mientras ponía dos vasos en la mesa.

-Ella está durmiendo.

-¿Con Toru? -un niño de pelo rojo preguntó y Kari asintió.

-¿No es increíble cómo a los dos les gusta estar juntos? -Yolei comentó y Kari se rió:

-Bueno, ellos son nuestros niños, por supuesto les gusta estar juntos. -ella respondió y Yolei se rió entre dientes.

-Davis, te lo juro tu hijo es igual que tú. -Toyoko dijo, mientras entraba en la sala. -Hace un drama cada vez que lo llevo a la cama.

Todos se rieron a excepción un hombre de cabello castaño, que se ruborizó avergonzado:

-¿Aún haces un _drama_ cada vez que necesitas ir a la cama, Davis? -Tai preguntó, al entrar en el interior de la sala de estar.

-Siendo mi hermano Tai, yo no me sorprendería. -Jun dijo, mientras Kyuryo la envolvía con un brazo por la cintura.

-Ah ah, eso fue realmente divertido Jun. -Davis dijo.

-Bueno, es verdad. -afirmó y todo el mundo se echó a reír una vez más.

-¡Mamá, mamá! -llamó una voz y todos se volvieron a ver Michio corriendo hacia Jun y Kyuryo.

-¿Qué pasa, cariño?

-¡La tía Sora y el tío Matt ya vienen! -Michio exclamó.

-¿Qué? -pidió a todos al mismo tiempo.

-Bueno, eso no es bueno. -Tai murmuró mientras que Joe se acercó a la ventana de la sala:

-Bueno, Sora y Matt son sólo han salido del coche. -Joe dijo, mientras miraba a su amigo.

-Rápido, ve a decirle a todo el mundo que esten en la cocina y apaguen la luz. -Yolei ordenó.

Después, todo sucedió en un minuto: Cody voló a la cocina, sólo para entrar en la estrecha sala de estar seguido por todos los demás Niños Elegidos y, al cerrarse la puerta, Yolei apagó las luces:

-Nunca haré una fiesta sorpresa de nuevo. -Davis murmuró.

-Calla, amor. -Toyoko dijo, mientras ponía una mano en el brazo de su marido.

Aunque todo el mundo trató de mantener el silencio dentro de la vida oscura la habitación, Sora abrió la puerta principal y se reían, como Matt envuelto un brazo por la cintura y la besó en la mejilla:

-Yo todavía no entiendo por qué tu madre no nos dijo que había ido al centro comercial con los niños, quiero decir, todo lo que tenía que hacer era llamar.

-Bueno, ya conoces a mi madre, que le gusta hacer cosas así por el estilo.

-Lo único que sé es que si ella nos hubiera dicho antes, habríamos sido capaces de hacer ciertas cosas hace mucho tiempo.

-Matt, ¿no tienes vergüenza? -Sora preguntó mientras cerraba la puerta.

-Cuando se trata de ti, lo siento, pero la respuesta es no. -Matt respondió, antes de besar a Sora en la frente. -Ahora, creo que voy darme ese baño del que me hablaste. –dijo.

-¿Está seguro de que es lo que quieres que haga? -Sora le preguntó con una sonrisa malvada.

-No juegues con migo, amor, yo no te he visto desde hace casi tres meses y no sé lo que puedo hacer si sigues diciendo eso. -Matt dijo y se rió Sora:

-¡Ay, amor! No pasa nada. -dijo ella de manera seductora. Sólo necesito un favor de ti.

-¿Qué clase de favor? -Matt preguntó Sora y suspiró:

-¿Puedes creer que no hemos sido capaces de abrir la puerta de la sala de estar durante casi dos meses? -Sora preguntó. -¿Crees que puedes tratar de abrirla, antes de tomar el baño?

-¿La puerta? -Sora asintió con la cabeza. -¿Por qué no le pidió a uno de los chicos que vinieran aquí y arreglaran?

-Yo no quería molestarlos con eso. -ella dijo. -¿Puedes ir a tratar de arreglarlo?

-Claro que sí. -Matt dijo. -Yo vivo en esta casa, ¿sabes?

Sora no podía dejar de reír como Matt se dirigió hacia la puerta del salón y poner la mano sobre el pomo. Luego, cuando Matt se preparó, se abrió la puerta:

-Oye cielo, la puerta está bien. -dijo, mientras miraba extrañamente a la puerta blanca.

-¿Oh? Eso es extraño, ayer no se movió siquiera. -Sora dijo. -Vamos a entrar.

Y antes de que Matt pudiera abrir la boca, Sora le agarró la mano, encendió la luz y:

_"!SORPRESA!"_

A Matt casi había un ataque al corazón, ya que varias voces gritaron la misma palabra, al mismo tiempo, mientras que Sora se echó a reír.

-¡Papá! -dos voces exclamaron antes de que Matt tuviera tiempo para reaccionar a lo que pasaba, ya dos pares de brazos alrededor de su cintura estaban y Matt miró hacia abajo:

-Hola, primavera y otoño. -dijo, mientras se arrodillaba delante de sus dos hijos. -¿Cómo están?

-¿Cómo era todo allá arriba, papá? -Akiko preguntó, mientras miraba a los ojos de su padre.

-Fue increíble. -Matt respondió.

-¿Puedo ir contigo la próxima vez? -Akiko preguntó.

-Vamos a esperar y ver, ¿ok? -preguntó, antes de levantarse, con los ojos mirando para todos en la sala. -¿Qué diablos están haciendo aquí? –preguntó.

-Es tu cumpleaños, cabeza hueca. -Tai dijo, mientras caminaba hacia su mejor amigo. Creo que has permanecer allí por mucho tiempo. -dijo, mientras apuntaba hacia el techo.

-¿He estado en el techo por mucho tiempo? -Matt preguntó, tratando de parecer confuso y Tai lo golpeó en el brazo:

-Cállate y agradece que estemos aquí.

-Simplemente no agradescas a tu esposa, ya que se suponía que nos diría sobre su llegada, pero no lo hizo. -Mimi dijo mientras miraba a Sora, quien se ruborizó:

-Yo... Eh .... bueno, yo quería, pero... -Sora stutted y se rió Mimi:

-Entiendo. Vamos, deja ir a ver a nuestro 'bebés'. -dijo, antes de tomar la mano de Sora y, después de llamar a Toyoko, Yolei y Kari, todas las mujeres desaparecieron en la sala.

-Así que, ¿cómo han hecho sabían que iba a venir hoy? -Matt preguntó. -Sora hizo un trabajo asombroso buscando la sorpresa, cuando me vi en la tienda.

-¿Se ha olvidado que tenemos un detective en esta casa? –preguntó TK señalando con la cabeza hacia Ken.

-Por lo tanto, que eras tú, ¿eh? -Matt preguntó mirando al hombre de pelo azul y Ken shruged:

-Se puede decir eso, pero Mimi dio la idea.

-Como es de costumbre. –Joe dijo y todo el mundo se rió entre dientes.

Segundos más tarde, todas las mujeres entraron dentro de la habitación, junto con sus hijos:

-¡PAPA! -una niña de pelo rubio-rojo, con los ojos de color rojizo-azul exclamó, mientras sus ojos se quedaron en Matt.

-Hola, pequeña ola. -Matt dijo, mientras la niña saltó a sus brazos.

Cinco años después del nacimiento de Akiko y Haruko, la familia Ishida volvió a brillar en la felicidad por la noticia de que un nuevo bebé iba a venir. Sin embargo, al contrario de su hermano y hermana, Nami era como una mezcla de Sora y Matt y, aunque ella podría ser tan dulce como Sora, tenía el temperamento de Matt.

Mientras Nami siguió abrazando a Matt con todas sus fuerzas, una niña de diez años pelirroja se acercó a Izzy:

-Hey Keiko, ¿has dormido bien?

La pequeña niña asintió con la cabeza, antes de mirar a un niño de diez años de edad lavanda pelo con ojos azules, que estaba entre Yolei y Ken:

-No, Toru me hizo reír. -ella dijo. -Él siguió haciendo bromas.

-¿En serio?

-¡Davis! -Toyoko lo llamó, al entrar en la sala. –Ve a despertar a tu hijo allá arriba, ya que sólo tú puedes hacerlo.

Con ese comentario, Davis se levantó del sofá:

-Voy. -dijo

-Es igual que su padre, ¿no? -Yolei comentó a Toyoko:

-Yo conozco a otro que es igual a su padre.

-Mamá, tengo hambre. -Aoshi dijo, mientras miraba a Mimi, quien tenía en sus brazos a una medio dormida una niña de cinco años de edad, de cabello castaño claro y ojos color avellana:

-¿Quieres un pedazo de pastel de chocolate? -Mimi preguntó y su hijo asintió con la cabeza.

En cuestión de segundos, todos los adultos estaban ocupados hablando y riendo, mientras los niños jugaban alrededor del salón:

-Gente, ¡es hora de cortar el pastel! -Tai propuso y Mimi rodó sus ojos:

-Tú y tu estómago. –dijo.

-¿Qué? Tengo hambre. -Tai dijo y todos se rieron. -¡Y no se rían de mí!

-¿Qué eres? ¿Un niño en crecimiento? -Kari y Tai pidió la miró:

-Pues sí querida hermana, soy un chico en crecimiento. –dijo, defendiéndose un poco.

-Sí, aquí. -Mimi dijo, mientras señalaba al frente de su esposo.

Sora se rió, antes de besar a Matt en la mejilla y levantándose:

-¿Sabes qué? -preguntó ella, captando la atención de todos. -Por primera vez, Tai está en lo cierto.

-¡Hey! - Tai exclamó indignantemente y, una vez más, todo el mundo se echó a reír junto con los niños

Por lo tanto, estaba en medio de risas, conversaciones, canciones y comida que pasó la noche.

--- **6 horas más tarde** ---

-Yo soy taaaaan cansado. -Matt dijo, al dejarse caer sobre la cama. La pareja ya estaba sola una vez que Sora llevó a sus hijos a dormir.

-¿Matt? -Sora lo llamó mientras cerraba la puerta de la habitación. ¿Sigues despierto?

-Sí, pero yo soy taaan cansado. -Matt susurró y Sora se rió mientras caminaba a su lado:

-Oh, pero te ha gustado la sorpresa, ¿no? -preguntó, y Matt se sentó en la cama:

-Por supuesto que sí, yo todavía no puedo creer que me olvidé de que hoy fue mi cumpleaños.

-¿No me digas que tu estancia fue mucho tiempo en el espacio? -Sora preguntó, antes de reírse. -La falta de gravedad está empezando a afectarte.

-Muy graciosa, Cielo. -Matt dijo y una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Sora:

-Sabes... -empezó poco a poco. -Yo no te di tu regalo de cumpleaños.

-Sí, me di cuenta de que no. -Matt contestó asintiendo con la cabeza.

-¿No quieres saber lo que es?

-Sí, creo que sí.

Poco a poco Sora unió sus labios con los de Matt, pero se detuvo rápidamente:

-No puedo. -Sora dijo mientras miraba hacia abajo.

-¿Por qué? -Matt preguntó, mirando como un niño que había perdido su presente.

-Bueno, tu regalo fue esa fiesta privada de la que te hablé, pero has dicho que estás cansado. -Sora dijo, mientras ella se levantó.

De repente Matt agarró de la muñeca:

-Para ti, estoy preparado para todo. -dijo Matt y Sora lo miró.

-¿Está seguro? -preguntó, y asintió con la cabeza de Matt. Luego, una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Sora y, sin decir una palabra, se sentó encima de Matt, con las piernas en ambos lados de la cintura de él. -No se te olvide. -comenzó Sora. -Tú mismo lo has dicho…

Luego, sin dar a Matt la oportunidad de decir una palabra, Sora le dio un beso directo en los labios.

.

.

.

Muchas horas después, Sora abrió los ojos rojos y sonrió cuando vio a Matt dormir sobre su estómago, con una mano debajo de la almohada. Su cabello caía suavemente delante de sus ojos, y antes de que Sora pudiera evitarlo, Sora levantó la mano y lo empujó a un lado.

Entonces, tan suavemente como pudo, Sora besó los labios de Matt, sólo para murmularle algo:

-Podríamos haber hecho un viaje desde el cielo al infierno, pero yo soy muy feliz de saber que siempre estarás a mi lado, y que podemos hacer ese viaje tomados de las manos. -Sora le susurró. -Gracias por hacerme la mujer más feliz del mundo, Yamato Ishida. Te amo.

Luego, Sora cerró los ojos y se dejó entrar en una tierra de sueños, al mismo tiempo Matt abrió los ojos y puso la mano sobre la de ella:

-Yo también te amo.

_---_

_"I will stay forever here with you_

_My love_

_The softly spoken words you gave me_

_Even in death our love goes on"_

---

_"Me quedaré para siempre aquí contigo_

_Mi amor_

_Las suaves palabras que me diste_

_Incluso en la muerte nuestro amor continúa "_

Evanescence - Even In Death

---

**Fin**

**.**

**.**

**.

* * *

**

**N/A: Se acabo esta traducción.**

**Agradezco de todo corazón a quienes siguieron esté fic desde el principio hasta el final, también a quienes me dejaron un review para seguir con el trabajo y muy especialmente a **_**Woords of de Moon**_** (Maresia Eterna) por tenerme confianza y permitirme hacer una traducción de su trabajo.**

**Nos leemos!**

**Dios los bendida**

****Amai do****

_**22 de abril 2010**_


End file.
